


Finding Peace

by Slaterchest



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 59,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaterchest/pseuds/Slaterchest
Summary: AU after Aaron and Victoria sleep together. Aaron and Vic run, but Aaron's the only one that stays away. He comeback to the village with two new little people. Robert and Aaron endgame.





	1. Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

                                                                                      **Aaron**

**Late May 2009**

 

“So, whose is it?” Aaron asked as he sat with Victoria at the Cricket Pavilion.

“Yours of course, time doesn’t add up right for Daz.”

Aaron shifted up a little more. “We were only together the once.”

She laughed bitterly. “That’s all it takes, right?” She shook her head. “I can’t believe I’m here with you, it should’ve been Daz’s.”

“But it’s not and he’s not even here, is he?”

Daz had scarpered as soon as everyone knew about him and Vic. Aaron sank down further, not really wanting what to believe what was happening. The only upside was if he had a kid, maybe people wouldn’t question why he wasn’t with anyone. After what happened with Vic, he really didn’t want to do that again, just so people wouldn’t look at him like they could see right through him.

“Everyone’s going to think it’s a freak,” she cried.

He was dragged out of his own spiraling thoughts by her sobs. Before, when they were mates, he knew how to help her. But ever since that day, he hadn’t felt very friendly to her. That didn’t mean he wanted her upset.

“It’s not like you’re really blood related, and you said yourself, it’s not his,” he said, trying to appease her. “Anyway, could be worse. You could be a Dingle, then you’d fit right in.”

It had its desired effect, she gave a weak laugh. “Well, it is a Dingle.”

He was about to correct her but now he was away from his father and saw how real families were. He didn’t argue that he was a Livesy.

“Everyone is going go mad. It’s going to be like Debbie and Andy Part Two. This baby will be fought over like it’s a toy or something,” she said quietly.

“Well, being mine, Andy and Diane will make sure I never see it.”

She nodded. It was true, as soon as they tell their families about the baby, it would start another war. “What if…”

“What if what?” he asked.

“What if we just leave?”

“You mean runaway?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re fifteen.”

“Chas couldn’t have too old when she had you.”

“No, she wasn’t.”

“And Debbie was fifteen. How old was Charity?”

“Thirteen, I think. Cain fifteen.”

“So, it’s like a Dingle tradition, yeah? No one would really blink twice at you. But I’m a Sugden, it’s just not done.”

“What would we do for money?” he asked. Leaving the village had some appeal. It was like everyone was just waiting for him to mess up again. Being the father of Vic’s baby would be in that category.

“I don’t know, but I can’t stay here. I can’t look Diane and Andy in the face and tell them.”

“Alright, we go. Meet me back here tonight at eight. Give some excuse, say you’re staying at a mate’s. That’ll give us enough time to get out of here before they come looking. Pack only what you can take in a bag.”

“You’re really going to go with me?” she asked, tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, can’t let you have all the fun, can I?”

“Alright. Eight.”

“Eight,” he agreed.

Sneaking out of Paddy’s had actually been easier than expected. His mum and Paddy were still at the pub. He made a few calls and worked out a ride for them. He also had a place for them to stay until tomorrow. They wouldn’t be able to stay anywhere close to Emmerdale, which meant Hotten was out of the question. Leeds too, it would be the first place Andy and Diane looked. After saying goodbye to Clyde, he headed for the meeting spot.


	2. Another Dingle

                                                                                      **Aaron**

                                                                                 **January 2010**

 

Eight months later, he was all alone in a hospital waiting room in Glasgow. Well, not completely alone, he had a son down the hallway.

Last night Vic asked him to get her some clothes. He should have seen it for the scheme it was. When he had gotten back, he found her room empty. The nurse said she checked herself out against medical advice. The baby had trouble breathing after birth, so he wasn't released last night, just to make sure he was alright. So tiny that Aaron was afraid to hold him, but he had. Vic on the other hand, wouldn’t.

Of course, it wasn’t fifteen-year-old Victoria Sugden that checked out, no it was eighteen-year-old Clara Scott.

He had worked for some unsavory men and in exchanged they got Vic fake paperwork. He knew after a few days his mother and Paddy would stop looking for him…if they even bothered that long, maybe Paddy but not his mum. Vic was a different story, her family cared about her. Andy and Diane wouldn’t give up until they had her back. The fake identification was the only way they would stay unnoticed. The jobs he always got were a bit on the shady side, so there wasn’t a lot to track him. That was until yesterday, when he signed the birth certificate.

Vic wanted to name the baby after her older brother, Robert. So that’s what they did. He vaguely remembered him from Katie and Andy’s wedding. The stories that Vic told him as they traveled shocked even him, and he had made it is life’s goal to anger as many as possible.

“Mr. Livesy,” a small, brunette nurse said, shaking him out of his thoughts. 

“Yes.”

“Your son is ready to leave, we just have some paperwork for you to sign.”


	3. Vic Goes Home

                                                                              **John**

**June 2010**

 

 

“Who’s that?” Hannah asked.

John looked to where Hannah was pointing. He saw a young girl with dark hair walking up to the house.

“I don’t know. Wait here.”

Walking onto the front porch, he greeted the girl.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

“I was looking for my brother. Who are you? What are you doing here?”

The girl was looking anxious. “My name is John Barton, I bought the farm last year.”

“Where is Andy?” She looked close to tears.

“He’s in the barn…I think. Let’s go find him.”

She nodded and rushed towards the barn. Even before he was close to the barn he heard Andy shout. “VIC!”

 The two embraced and John thought he’d never seen Andy so happy as he did at that moment.

They were all gathered around the table, Moira was putting out a big spread for Andy’s sister. Diane had arrived just a few moments ago, still gushing about how grown the girl looked. John knew that she had been gone for about a year and a half. If any of his kids would have disappeared like that, he didn’t know what he would do with himself.

Finally, Diane pulled away from the girl. “Where have you been? We’ve looked everywhere for you.”

“I just needed to get away. After everything with Daz, I just felt like everyone was watching me, judging me. It was getting too much,” the girl, Vic cried.

Before anything more could be said, Chas Dingle arrived. “Where is Aaron?” she all but screamed.

“I’m sorry, Chas. We split up after we left. It was never the plan to leave together, just a coincidence.”

“He left a young girl alone in a strange place?” Andy asked, indignant.

“No, we just went our separate ways. He had other things to think about than me.”

“What was so important he couldn’t be bothered?” Diane asked. Chas glared at the older woman.

“Clara,” Vic said simply.

“Clara?” several voices asked.

“She was a girl he got in trouble.”

There was dead silence. Everyone knew what she meant by in trouble.

“No, that’s not possible. I haven’t heard of anyone named Clara, I’m sure Paddy hadn’t either. He would have told us,” Chas denied.

“Yeah, because Aaron was such an honest and upstanding citizen,” Andy said, snorting.

“He got a girl pregnant and looked after her, I think that’s pretty upstanding,” Vic said, John could hear ice in her voice defending the boy. He had heard some stories about the boy…none of them good.

“Where have you been for the last year and a half, luv?” Diane asked.

“Chef apprentice in Manchester.”

Everyone continued to talk. When it looked like Victoria didn’t have any more information for Chas about her son, she left. The whole thing made John glad his kids were all there with them.


	4. Aaron Goes Home

                                                                             **Aaron**

**Christmas Eve 2014**

Aaron couldn’t believe he was going back to Emmerdale. He hadn’t been back since he ran off in the night with Vic. Just shy of six years ago. He had grown a lot in the years since he left. Four years ago, he met Raphael, the man who was there for him when he had no one.

When he finally couldn’t fight it anymore and had to admit he was gay. The only thing that kept him from killing himself was Robbie. That was when he started hurting himself, so the pain inside didn’t hurt so much. He was shocked at how it let him think. When he could focus on the physical pain, his father was no longer in his head. But life couldn’t go on like that because he took it too far. He always took things too far. He wasn’t trying to kill himself, really, he wasn’t. He cut too deep and it got infected. A neighbor heard Robbie crying and called the police. Aaron was rushed to the hospital where he met Raphael. Robbie was put in care, but Aaron was able to get him back after he was released. Raphael had been a great help.

That was when he started to come to terms with who he was and what had happened to him when he was young. Which is why he was on his way to Emmerdale now. He realized about a year ago he would never be free until he told the truth about what his father had done. He knew he probably wouldn’t get justice, but it wouldn’t be from him not speaking up. No longer was he the scared little eight-year-old little boy hiding under the covers. Before Robbie, he couldn’t even admit it to himself what his father did. After Robbie though, he couldn’t deny it anymore. Holding his son in his arms, he couldn’t even fathom the acts of his father. He would die to protect Robbie from a fraction of the pain that he’d been through. He would never feel unloved, useless, a burden, unwanted or ashamed.

His mother wasn’t ever going to be the like the other mothers around the village. She would always be lead by her heart from man to man. It was like she couldn’t be whole without a man. He knew she loved him, in her own way. The one thing he never could get over was her leaving him in that house with his dad. Gordan Livesy was many things, a wolf in sheep’s clothing was the one that came to mind most. Aaron loved his dad, even after everything, but he couldn’t look at himself in the mirror without feeling disgusted with himself. What disgusted him the most was leaving his little sister in that house. He prayed she would forgive him, that she didn’t suffer a similar fate. The thought made his stomach roll.

“I’m hungry,” a voice from the backseat spoke up.

“I thought you were asleep,” Aaron said, smiling at his son’s yawn that following.

“I woke up.”

“Alright, we’re almost there.”

“Where?”

“Emmerdale, it’s where my mummy lives.”

“My mummy too?”

Aaron sighed. He had been in contact with Vic since she left them. She loved Robbie from afar, he had never met her or talked to her. She did sent Christmas presents and birthday gifts. He was sure she wanted to be a part of Robbie’s life now, but she was in too deep. She had lied to everyone in the village. Some story about her and Aaron just by chance running the same night. She already let everyone know he had gotten a girl pregnant. That meant his mother already knew she had a grandchild, she was going to flip when she met him. Robbie had been excited about the idea of a grandmother, it had just been the two for a while. That was until his second surprise for his mother arrived. She was still sleeping peacefully beside her big brother. He had met Esme at one of the survivors’ support groups, he was a member of two, one just for men abused by parents, the other female and male child abuse survivors. Esme quickly became his best friend. She was funny and had a dark sense of humor. She didn’t mind his dark moods because she had the same ones.

One night she asked him to donate sperm, so she could have a child. She didn’t want some anonymous donor. She wanted someone that she trusted, that was only him. She couldn’t handle the touch of a man, she said she had given up finding someone to understand her issues. Aaron donated, and she conceived on the first try. What they didn’t know was the years of drug use that before she got clean had weakened her heart. At eight months the baby had to be taken to try and save her life. Esme had a massive heart attack and never woke up.

She had been so sure the baby was a boy. She kept calling him George. George wasn’t a boy though, she was a little girl. Aaron did name her Georgia for Esme. George was a rambunctious little thing, so much like her mother. She had dark skin, just a shade lighter than her mum. Straight black hair, again like her mum. The only thing she got from him was her eyes, at least on outside. Her attitude was all his, he would regret that when she was a teenager.

“Dad?” Robbie asked, dragging him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, no, your mummy doesn’t live there.” He hated lying to his son, but Vic wasn’t budging. She had painted herself in a corner by lying when she went back to the village now felt it was too late to redeem herself. He had told her over and over again they would forgive her, she was missing huge parts of Robbie’s life.

“Then where?”

This was always a hard question. Lying never made him feel good, never had. But after years with his father, lies had become second nature.

“Rome. Remember?”

He didn’t even remember where they lie had started. One day he had picked Robbie up from nursey and he kept asking about his mum. All the other kids had a mummy coming to get them or one waiting at home, Robbie had always been a bright boy. He realized other kids had what he didn’t. Aaron had explained families are made up all sorts of ways. Two mothers. Two fathers. A sibling raising another. Grandparents raising a child. Just one parent, like them. That seemed to work but every so often, questions like this would arise. So, one day, he just said Rome. And like every lie, it had taken a life of its own. ‘Clara’ lived in Rome, working as a tour guide. One day, it would all come out but that wasn’t today.


	5. Robert Crashes A Party

                                                                                       **Robert**

**Christmas Eve 2014**

 

 

He had noticed Vic on edge all day, it was starting to worry him. She kept on snapping at everyone. In the beginning he had put it down to worrying about Andy’s stag do. But something felt off about it though. That might be his own feelings about the event. Katie had been grating on his nerves since he got back in the village. The whole ring business really bothered him.

Sitting in middle of the Woolpack watching Andy giggle like a school girl about his stag do was enough to make anyone sick. He had to give it to Vic though, it was one of the best ones he’d been. Not that he was dressed up and making a fool of himself like everyone else.

Facing the door, he was the first to notice the new arrivals. It was a young man holding a toddler while a little boy bounced by his side. As the pub patrons noticed the new arrivals, a silence went over most of them.

The young man smiled faintly at Vic before Andy was headed towards him.

“What are you doing here? Six years your family doesn’t hear a word from you. Now you just show up out of the blue. Not only that, you left Vic alone. She was fifteen years old,” Andy ranted. Hearing about Vic being involved in whatever had to do with this man had Robert on his feet. He had been spoiling for a fight with Andy, but he’d take one with this lad.

As he walked to the small group Vic pushed Andy out of the way. “Stop, you’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” She smiled at the man, but her eyes went to the little boy.

“Well, can say you have changed Vic,” the man said, smiling warmly at her. Robert knew he was referring to Vic costume, full with wig and drawn on facial hair.

She laughed and lightly pushed his shoulder. “You know how to make an entrance, that hasn’t changed,” she said.

“What can I say, people always loved me here.”

Snorts of laughter came from Andy, Vic and several other residents of the village. Robert had no idea what was going on, but he was going to get answers one way or the other.

“Robert Sudgen,” he introduced himself, holding his hand out to the man.

The young man looked him up and down before reaching his free hand out. “Aaron Dingle.”

“Dingle?” Andy asked.

“Changed my name years back,” Aaron said simply.

So, he was a Dingle. Try as he might, Robert couldn’t place him. Not that it was an easy task. There were as many Dingles as stars in the sky.

“Chas will be gutted she wasn’t here when you walked through the door. Does she know?” Andy asked.

Aaron shook his head. “No, I thought this conversation would be better in person.”

“A call years ago is what she deserved,” Doug chimed in.

“I know. I ran away and stayed away like a coward. I can only hope she forgives me.”

“Well, I do have to say, you don’t seem like the loudmouthed, bad tempered chav that left here,” Doug remarked.

“I had to grow up,” Aaron said, running his hand over the boy's curly dark hair.

“I think introductions are warranted,” Adam said.

“Oh, sorry, I guess most of you don’t know Aaron,” Vic said, her voice a little shaky. “Aaron is Chas’ son. He left the village almost six years ago. And these are?” she said, looking at Aaron.

“This is my son Robbie and my daughter George.”

“Not another Robert,” Andy guffawed. Robert rolled his eyes.

“I like being Robert,” the little boy said, his little blue eyes blazing.

This made Robert smile. “I like being Robert too.”

“Your name is Robert?” the little boy asked.

“All my life.”

“Dad, did you hear? His name is Robert too,” the little boy said, smiling up at his father.

“I did. I think it’s one of my two favorite names,” Aaron said.

“I know. The other one is Georgia,” the boy chirped.

“That’s right,” Aaron said, then it seemed like he finally took in what was going on around him. “I’m interrupting, aren’t I? I’m sorry. I was just checking to see if my mum was here. I’ll take the kids to Zak and Lisa’s.”

“It’s not a problem,” Andy said.

“Dad, when is Raphael coming?” Robbie asked.

“Raphey,” the little girl said, clapping her hands.

“He should be here by the weekend,” Aaron said, a smile that looked a bit like a grimace.

“Who’s Raphael?” Finn asked. Robert almost forgot others were there.

“Um…” Aaron’s face took a red tent.

“He’s Dad’s boyfriend,” Robbie said, a big grin of his face.

The silence that took over the Woolpack was uncomfortable to say the least.

“You’re gay?”

Robert hadn’t even noticed Chas had come in until she spoke up.

“Yeah, this isn’t the way I wanted you to find out. But to be clear, Raphael isn’t my boyfriend. I’m sure his husband wouldn’t appreciate that. But I did date him before he met Luis.” Aaron shifted the little girl, who had been slipping. "I hope you're alright with it?"

"Luv, you're home. I'm alright with anything. I've missed you so much."

"Would you like to meet your grandchildren?”

That was all she needed to hear. Chas had lead Aaron and the children into the living area. He was intrigued by the young father, but knew he needed to keep his nose clean. Lawrence was just waiting for him to screw up.


	6. Home At Last?

                                                                                        **Aaron**

**Christmas Eve 2014**

While his mother gushed over her grandchildren, Aaron snuck out of the room. He needed to talk to Vic now he was there. It didn’t surprise him when he met her at the bottom of the stairs, heading his way.

“He’s so big. I can’t believe it. The pictures didn’t do justice,” she said, her eyes a bit red.

“Please, end this. They’ll be upset for a while, but you won’t have to keep living this lie. He wants to meet his mum so much. George is never going to get to meet hers, but he still has a chance.” He had to convince her to change her mind.

“I can’t, it’s too late.”

“It’s never too late. He’s still a little boy. A happy little boy. He would be so much happier if he had you in his life too.”

“Drop it, Aaron. Anyway, you have a lot more to think about right now.”

It was like a punch to the gut. The whole reason for coming back was to make what his father done public. The thought of everyone knowing, looking at him, made him sick. But he couldn’t back down, not now. He had Liv to think about. What if his father and Sandra had more children? No, everyone needed to know Gordon Livesy was a sick, disturbed man.

“Cheers for that,” he said.

“Sorry.” Her voice was low. “When are you going to the police?”

“Monday. Raphael will be here, he’s going to go with me. I was wondering if you’d like to watch the kids?”

“Really?”

“'Course.”

“I would love to watch him…them.”

“Being back here, doesn’t feel real. Think Edna will be glad to see me?” he asked.

“Don’t you go around starting trouble again. Tagging gravestones and stealing.”

He smiled. “Haven’t tagged a gravestone for years.”

“Are you going to tell them who helped us run?”

He shook his head. “Eli’s not around anymore, no need. Without his contacts we wouldn’t have made it out that night.” She nodded.

“What are you doing for Robbie’s birthday?”

“Why? Do you want to plan it?”

“That would be a bit suspicious, don’t you think?” She bit her lip.

“No, people would just see it as a mate helping a mate.”

“I would love to plan it. What does he like?”

Aaron laughed. “This month, superheroes. Any superhero. Last month, polar bears. Next month, who knows…birds of prey? Whatever you do, he’ll love. He’s a very easy-going lad. No idea where he got that from.” He grinned at her making her laugh.

“What’s going on here?” a voice asked, startling them both. Neither had noticed Robert walking in.

“Aaron was just asking me to help plan Robbie’s birthday party next month,” Vic said.

“He’s been back a minute and already thrusting his responsibilities off on others?” Robert said, arching an eyebrow.

Anger flared in him, but he wouldn’t react. Years of counseling, support groups and classes gave him several different ways to work through his emotions. Breathing deeply, he forced a smile and looked at Vic.

“I’ve got to get back to the kids and mum. Happy Christmas,” he said before turning, opening the door and slipping through. As he walked he could hear Victoria yelling at Robert.

“I was just about to go looking for you,” his mum said. She was sitting on the sofa with George on her lap. Robbie was nowhere in sight.

“Where’s Robbie?”

“In the kitchen with Paddy. He wanted to hear about all the animal Paddy's saved.”

“Paddy’s here?” He hadn’t seen the man come in. His nerves were still a little on edge seeing everyone again.

“He was so excited when I told him you were back. Broke his heart you did. Mine too. Why? I get why you thought you had to run but why stay away for so long? Why didn’t you at least call, send a letter or even a smoke signal? We didn’t know if you were alive or dead.”

“Thought you’d be glad to be rid of me. I was just causing you more grief. I couldn’t stop myself. I kept pushing, it was just a matter of time before I pushed too far. You were already suffering because of me. I put you at odds with Lisa, but even while I knew I was in the wrong, I just couldn’t stop.”

“You would have grown out of it. Look at you now.”

“It’s taken a lot of work to get to the stage I’m at now. There’s something I need to tell you, but not now. Not on Christmas.” He would wait until Raphael got there, he had a feeling he would need his strength to tell his mum about Gordon.

“That doesn’t sound worrying at all,” Chas said, her face pensive.

“Just leave it for now. Might as well get this over with,” he said, before heading in to the kitchen.

“He only had three legs?” Robbie was asking when he entered.

“Yeah, but it didn’t slow him down. Dogs can move just as well with three legs as they do four,” Paddy told him, looking up at Aaron.

“Hiya, Pads.”

Instead of saying anything, Paddy had enveloped him in a hug. Before he would have pushed him away, but today he really needed the solid strength of Paddy Kirk. Not for the first time, he wondered what he’s life would have been like if Paddy had been his father and not Gordon. As soon as the thought came to him he pushed it away, rule one of therapy, the "what if" game wasn’t healthy. You must live the life your dealt, but that doesn’t mean you can’t change your future.

“You took ten years off my life running the way you did,” Paddy said as he pulled away.

“I know, I’m sorry, Paddy.” He had a feeling he would be saying he was sorry for a very long time.

“You broke your mother’s heart,” Paddy chastised. Aaron bit back a smile, it was just like his mum said about Paddy.

“I know. I just couldn’t face it,” he lied. He only ran for Vic, he would have stayed and faced the music. 

“Well, what’s past is past. Just don’t go running off like that again.”

“I want my children to know their family. As flawed as the Dingles are, they’re family.”

“Where is their mother?” Paddy asked.

“My mummy’s in Rome,” Robbie said. “But George’s is in heaven.”

“They have two different mothers?”

“Yes,” he said, not really wanting to get into it in front of his son. “I’ve never co-parented with anyone. They’ve always been just mine.” He wanted to be clear on that. While he would love for Esme to be around for George and wanted Vic for Robbie, he could and has been doing this alone.

“Alright. I-I didn’t mean anything thing by it,” Paddy stumbled over his words.

“I know. I do have a question for you. Do you know anyone who is renting out a flat?”

“Not that I know of, but you used to be close to Victoria. She has Keepers Cottage, I’m sure she’d love the company.”

Aaron didn’t know what Vic would think of that, but it did seem to have some points in its favor. Vic could get to know her son while still be able to keep her secret. All Aaron had to do was not end up pummeling her brother in his smug face, and he thought Andy was bad.

“Santa is coming tonight, did you know?” Robbie asked Paddy, his expression very serious.

“Yes, I know. My son Leo is very excited.” Paddy then looked at Aaron. “You don’t know about Leo. I guess we have a lot to talk about.”

Aaron just smiled. He knew about Leo, he knew about everything that’s been going on in the village since he left. Vic kept him up to date. Several times he had almost come back. But he had to think about his children and they needed him to be healthy, mind and body. At the time he was neither. Every day was a struggle but with each day it got a little easier. He hoped with this last step would make the struggles not so hard.

His mum let him and the kids sleep in a spare room at he pub. He’d have to talk to Vic about staying at hers in the morning. He loved his mum but already she was doing his head in. She wanted to know everything that had happened since he left. He wasn’t ready to share some stories.

The kids were asleep, not for long he guessed. Robbie didn’t do well in strange places.

His mum was pouring some tea, smiling down at him. It was almost like she thought if she looked away from him he’d disappear. That was his fault he knew. He hadn’t seen her for years at a time when he was little, he guessed he just thought it wouldn’t upset her very much. It looked like he was wrong.

“So, now the kids are asleep, tell me a little about your life.”

“What would you like to know?” he asked, not really wanting to share.

“What have you been doing to support you and them?”

This was a little hard to answer truthfully.“I worked security,” he said simply, hoping that would be the last of it.

“What does that mean?”

He groaned, he’d have to give her some of the truth. “I worked for a security firm. Helping make sure places were safe to be in.” All that was true.

“Oh, that sounds interesting. Are you going to do that here?”

“No, I’ll have to find something else while I’m here.” Not to mention, he kind of angered his boss big time. No way would Beck help him out with getting a job here.

She gasped. “You aren’t staying for good?”

“I have to see how the next couple of months go, right?”

“Right. What else have you been doing?”

“I volunteered at a youth center a couple times a month.” It made him happy helping others.

She smiled and ran her hand over his. “I never thought I see the day. You caring about someone other than yourself.”

This hurt because he always did care about others. He just didn’t have the tools to work through his anger and show it right. “I always cared,” he said quietly. “I need to go and get the kids presents out of the car.” He quickly got up and left before she could see how much her words hurt.

 


	7. Truth Therapy

                                                                                        **Robert**

                          

Sitting in the pub he could feel people glaring at him. Not that he cared, alright, he cared a little. When he had the ring inscriptions changed, he had been angry. Now it all seemed so petty. Vic wouldn’t even talk to him, Chrissie was upset, it all was just too much. Not only that, he had to see Andy and Katie walking everywhere like they were saints and he was the devil.

As he bitterly thought about how he got into this situation the pub door opened. In walked a tall, middle aged man with his dark hair pulled back into a plait. He looked like some art history professor gone astray.

There was suddenly a squeal from behind him, Robert turned to see Chas’ grandchildren start running through the pub to the stranger. The man knelt and shockingly didn’t budge when he was hit by two little flying bodies at him.

“You’re here,” Robbie said excitedly.

“Told you I would be. Where’s your dad?”

“See and I thought I wouldn’t be missed.” Aaron was just a few stepped behind the children.

The man let go of the kids and pulled Aaron into a hug. It looked pretty damn intimate to him. He guessed this was the Raphael the little boy had talk about when they arrived. No wonder the kid thought the two were dating.

“Get a room,” Cain Dingle said, heading for the bar.

“You volunteering to watch the kids?” Aaron asked.

That question seemed to throw Cain. After accidentally being outed by his son on Christmas Eve, news that there was a gay Dingle spread like wildfire. He would think being a Dingle the man would shy away from anyone knowing but it seemed like he really didn’t care. Robert had never felt comfortable in his own skin, it was all bravado and mouth. He had always been attracted to both sexes, but the great Jack Sugden had made sure he didn’t act on it. The urges were getting harder to deny. He’d never been faithful to anyone, never felt the love that people talked about it. He was pretty sure he was incapable of it. Not that it mattered, he had Chrissie, soon he would have enough leverage to talk Chrissie into putting Lawrence out to pasture.

Robert no longer felt like watching the display in front of him. As he walked past them to the door he heard the older man say to Aaron, “Calm down, just tell the police the truth.”

He had no idea what that was about and didn’t care. He had enough problems on his own, and Dingles and police were always having run-ins.

Arriving at Home Farm, he had to make himself go in. He cared for Chrissie, he did. But did he love her? Maybe, maybe not. He wasn’t sure, he had never felt that need for one person.

“Why are you late?” Chrissie started in on him as soon as he walked in.

“I didn’t realize I had a curfew,” he said, not really feeling like defending himself. He hadn’t even done anything wrong since they arrived in the village, at least to her.

“Don’t be the way. I was just hoping we would have a quiet night.”

“Where is Lawrence and Lachlan?”

“Dad took Lachlan to town. It’s just us tonight.”

Smiling at her, he wrapped her up in his arms. This was all he needed. Not some Dingle on his mind.

 

                                                                                       **Aaron**

Raphael had the kids visiting Wishing Well Cottage, the Dingles all seemed to have taken to his friend. His relationship with Raphael was hard to explain. They dated for a minute, but they both realized they had no romantic feelings for each other. He didn’t really date, didn’t want to bring men in and out of his kids lives. Not only that, because of his father and the stories he heard in group, he was much more suspicious of those he let around his kids.

Raphael agreed to keep the kids out of the way while Aaron told him mum about the reason he was home. So far, he hadn’t got further than telling her he needed to talk to her. Diane was out so she had to wait until she came back. That left him in the pub, sitting alone on a Sunday. As he waited, he saw Robert Sudgen walk through the door. His son’s namesake. After meeting the man, he had no idea why Vic wanted Robbie named after the annoyingly smug prat.

He bit his tongue when the man in question sat down across the table from him.

“Fancy seeing you here. Where are your sproges?”

“With Raphael at Zak and Lisa’s,” he ground out.

“What is with you and him? He’s old enough to be your father.” His blood pressure spiked at the word father, he was already on edge.

“He’s just a mate, a good one. Some people have friends, maybe you should try it.”

“Yeah, I heard how many mates you had here. Oh wait, you didn’t have any,” Robert said, his smug face just begging to be hit.

“I’m sure you have something better to do,” Aaron said trying to get him to leave.

“Nope. So where are the mothers? They look nothing alike so I’m sure they don’t have the same one, and you are a Dingle.”

Digging his fingernail into his palm he calmly said, “That’s none of your business.”

“You know, looking at the boy, if I didn’t know any better, I would think he was a Sugden.”

Aaron froze. If he hadn’t been so worked up about the upcoming chat with his mum, he surely would have been able to cover. But he was too worked up, too raw. His emotions were too easy to read from a hawk like Robert Sugden. The laugh that was on Sugden’s lips faded as soon as he read Aaron’s face.

 

 

                                                                                         **Robert**

It felt like someone just punched him. It had been meant as a joke because he had heard the story of them disappearing on the same night. But Vic had come back after a year and a half later. Now that he thought about it, just enough time to have a baby and get back to pre-pregnancy shape so no one could tell.

“Not here,” Aaron said, before practically running to the living quarters. Robert followed, feeling like he was going to explode with rage.

Thankfully, no one was in the living room.

“Explain, now,” he said, holding onto his temper by a very thin string.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Aaron said. He was pacing in front of the sofa.

“That doesn’t sound like an explanation, you better start explaining.”

“We were just kids. Stupid, stupid kids.”

“That’s a start.”

Sitting down, Aaron put his head in his hands. Robert stayed were he was, needing to feel some control.

“She didn’t want anyone to know. She didn’t want anyone to judge her. That’s why she wanted to run, I went with her because I was pretty sure she would go without me. I worked for a guy who could get about anything, he got her fake paperwork. Her name’s not even on Robbie’s birth certificate. She signed herself out while I was getting things for her. We’ve stayed in contact, but she never wanted anyone to know. She wants to be his mother, I know she does. She’s just so scared what everyone will think.”

“Why didn’t you come back after she left? You were young, broke and had a newborn to look after. Why not come back to your family?” he said, he lost some of his anger. Knowing it was Vic’s choice seemed to calm him.

“I was a loser here. More grief than I was worth. And I was a coward. They would ask too many questions. I would break the second they started asking who his mother was. I couldn’t betray Vic like that.”

“Why come back now?”

“Sorry, but that really is none of your business.”

Anger shot through him again. “Listen, Mate, I don’t know you, but I do know Vic. There has to be a reason she wouldn't claim her child. That only leads me to believe that you had threatened her until she was too scared to be near her son.”

Aaron started laughing, again it was rubbing Robert the wrong way. “Mate, it’s not because of me or my family that she’s too scared to claim her child. It’s your sanctimonious family. She’s petrified, she always has been. You all see her as sweet, forgiving Victoria. Like she can’t have her own problems and worries. Your family only noticed her when she was causing trouble, I should know I was exactly the same way. People forget about you and then your left all alone.”

Robert didn’t really have anything to say to that. Mostly because he knew how much of the truth was in it. “Did you steal your daughter from her mother like you did your son?”

He shouldn’t have been so surprised by the hit, if he was being honest. In fact, he thought he would have gotten hit a lot sooner. Still didn’t make the hit hurt any less.

“You’ll loss your kids for this,” he said before turning to leave.

“Don’t please, I’m sorry. You can’t.”

“Oh, you’ll find I can and will.”

“They won’t believe me then,” Aaron almost whispered but Robert heard.

“Who? Believe what?”

“The police. About my father.”

Robert was confused. He had no idea where Aaron’s father came into play in any of this.

“I’m not following.”

Sliding down to the floor, Aaron hugged his knees to him. Even with his face smarting he was more worried about the younger man. He waited until Aaron started speaking. The more he talked, the more Robert felt like being sick. Every detail of his abuse by his father with sickeningly clarity.

A glass shattered behind them, that was when they noticed Chas had come into the room. Tears were falling freely down her face. He didn’t know how much she heard but he guessed enough.

“I’m going to go. Don’t worry about me. This,” he said gesturing towards his aching cheekbone. “is done. You won’t hear about it again. And the other thing, I’ll talk to Vic.”

Aaron gave a minimal nod, his attention on his mother. Robert fled the pub like he was being chased. Jack Sugden had his faults, but he wasn’t a monster. Sometimes he forgot that others weren’t as lucky as he was.


	8. Drifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you'll notice somethings had to be changed if Aaron played a big part of the storyline. Like Adam's setting the garage on fire. Hope you still enjoy the story.

                                                                                             **Robert**

 

After he left the pub he went straight to Keepers Cottage. Victoria had the night off. She answered the door rather quickly. He noticed she was wearing her cleaning clothes, hair up in a bun, a bit of paint on her face

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, this? It’s nothing. Aaron and the kids are moving in. I just wanted to get everything all spiffy for them.”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

He sat on her sofa, looking around the place. She had several things in the place now that any little boy would love. Toy trucks, blocks and several colouring books. How had he not seen it? She had been like this since Aaron and the kids arrived in the village.

“Vic, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

Taking a deep breath, he went for blunt. “Why doesn’t your son know who you are?”

She froze, all he could see was her back. Finally, she turned around tears spilling out of her eyes.

“You know?”

“Didn’t take a genius.” He wasn’t going to tell her Aaron had betrayed her. That wasn’t how it happened, Aaron just had too much on him and it slipped through the cracks.

She sat down beside him, curling her legs under her. He pulled her into a hug, it was a bit awkward on the sofa, but he knew she needed it. After a few moments of soft crying she composed herself enough to talk.

“He didn’t even want to leave, ya know? That was all me, he wasn’t like everyone thought he was. Leaving was hard for me but I think harder for him, he finally had a place he felt at home in. It hadn’t been long and him and Paddy still had their barneys, but he really did feel safe there. I don’t think he’s had that a lot in his life.” The look on her face made him wonder if she knew about Aaron’s father. “I couldn’t stay though. After everything with Daz, and Debbie and Andy were still at each other’s throats. It was just too much.

“We moved around a lot. Aaron took jobs that were a little on the dodgy side, but we always had enough to eat and a roof over our heads. I don’t think anyone would believe it before, but he was amazing. The whole time, he only cared about taking care of us. The longer we were away, the more homesick I got. When Robbie was born, he said we could go home. People would understand. I couldn’t though. I left him and Robbie, biggest mistake of my life.”

“A mistake that could be corrected,” he said, hoping to get through to her.

“No, it’s too late.” She sounded so resigned.

“Only you think that. I’ve talked to Aaron. He wants you to be a part of Robbie’s life.”

Her eyes flared. “You had no right, Robert. This is none of your business.”

“Right. I’ve only lost my mother as a baby, then another mother at fourteen. Then there is Aaron, I’ve heard about his story. Left by his mum. Maybe you’re right, it’s too late. You don’t deserve Robbie. Even Chas, with all of her faults, claimed Aaron. If you’re too much coward, he’s better off without you.”

He vaulted to his feet and left quickly. He couldn’t believe he had just yelled at his sister. It was clear she wanted Robbie in her life but coddling her wasn’t going to work. She had to be the one to see she wasn’t the innocent child in this, it was Robbie. It looked like Aaron had a hard couple months headed his way, it would be a help to him if she was there for Robbie like a mum should be. He just hoped she would at least think about what he said.

This time when he got home, it was Lawrence that greeted him. He knew early on why Lawrence hired him, and it wasn’t because of his business sense. Robert used everything he at his advantage to move up in the company. Getting with Chrissie had been the next logical step. It was after that, that Lawrence seemed to stop trusting him. Robert saw it for what it was, petty jealousy. Thankfully, Lawrence had never made a move on him. He wanted to own the company one day, but even that was a little too far for him.

They wouldn’t even be there if Sandy Thomas wouldn’t have gotten it out of Edna about Lawrence. But that was the past, they were there, and he’d have to deal with seeing his brother and Katie on an almost daily basis.

“Robert.”

“Lawrence,” he said, derision in his tone.

“Where were you? Not around Katie I hope?”

“I didn’t know I had to answer to you. But since you’re so obsessed with my life, I’ll tell you. I was with my sister. It that alright with you?”

Lawrence harrumphed but didn’t have any comeback for that. The old man really needed to lay off. It was making Chrissie start to be suspicious of him. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered, it wasn’t like they were the only company in Yorkshire.

 

 

                                                                                           **Aaron**

He felt physically and mentally drained. They had just gotten back from the police station where he made his statement on camera. Now he just wanted to be alone. Raphael took the kids again, forever his rock while his mum went to tell the Dingle clan. He didn’t want to be anywhere near when they found out. He hated the thought of them knowing but in the age of the internet nothing was secret for long.

That’s how he found himself at where it all begin. Sitting at the Cricket Pavilion just like he had been the day Vic told him she was pregnant. He tried to picture his life if that hadn’t of happened. It was impossible. Life without Robbie and George was unimaginable, at times they were the only things that kept him going.

“Thought I was the only one to come here to think,” a voice said.

Aaron looked up and saw a vaguely familiar man. He had seen him the night he and kids arrived, but he didn’t know his name.

“Sorry, I’ll go.”

“No need, mate.” He grinned a devil-may-care smile and held out his hand. “Adam Barton.”

For the first time that day he felt like smiling. “Aaron Dingle.” He shook the outstretched hand.

He didn’t know the last time he clicked with someone so seamlessly. Adam was the type of mate he wished he had when he was a lonely teenager. Talking he found out that Adam had moved to the village not long after him and Vic left.

“I didn’t even think to ask why you’re out here,” Adam said, realizing he had been talking about himself for a while.

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh at the hangdog expression on the other man’s face.

“Just needed a breather.”

“I hear ya. My mum is doing my head in. I want to do something for myself, and that’s not the farm. She already has James, Pete and Andy there, they don’t need me.”

“What do you want to do?” he asked, glad to be talking about someone else’s troubles.

“Aw, why’d you have to go askin me that? I’ve no clue, do I? Not a lot I can do with a record.”

“A record?”

“Long and complicated, mate. Let’s just say, I didn’t take mum and Cain’s relationship too well, kind of lost the plot. I set the garage on fire. But I’ve done my time.”

That was something Aaron hadn’t expected, he didn’t think Adam could do anything dodgy if he tried, but he had just met him. It looked like he was wrong. It did make him wonder what Cain thought of this.

“This is where you’ve been hiding,” a new voice said. This one he knew right away.

“Hiya, Vic,” Adam said before Aaron could say anything.

“Didn’t think you’d be here.” She turned to Aaron before sitting down beside him on the wood steps. Adam was on the step below them. “Robert came to see me last night.”

“Thought he might.”

“What’s going on?” Adam asked, a confused look on his face.

“Robbie’s mine,” Vic said, her head down, not looking at anyone.

“What? Are you serious?” Adam asked, looking between the two of them.

Aaron just nodded his head. This was the first person she had ever told. He didn’t know why she did but wasn’t going to say anything until he knew why.

“I’m going to tell them. All of them. I think we should call a Dingle and Sugden meeting.”

His eyes widened. This was too much. He couldn’t call a family meeting right after his family found out about Gordon. Standing up, he walked away from the other two into the field. Pulling out his mobile, he rang his mum.

“Luv, I didn’t expect you to call so soon,” she said gently.

“Have you told them yet?”

“Just Cain, he always could read me. We’re waiting for Lis to get back from the factory, she had to drop something off.”

“Don’t tell them. The Gordon stuff can wait, the investigation will take a while. We have something else to discuss. The family meeting will still take place just a different topic.”

“What is it, luv?” She sounded worried, he hated that.

“I’ll explain everything when I get there.”

After disconnecting, he knew he had to get the Sugdens round to Zak and Lisa’s. Walking back towards Vic and Adam he noticed they were having a row.

“Right. I need you to call Diane, Andy and Robert over to Wishing Well. Now. We deal with this as a family,” he told her.

“Just like that?” she asked, hope in her eyes.

“Just like that. I never was keeping him from you. I would’ve come back years ago if you wanted.”

“Do you think he’ll hate me?” she asked quietly.

“Robbie doesn’t have it in him to hate. Will he be confused? Yes. Will he get over it? Yes. All he’s ever wanted was a mum.” A feeling Aaron knew all too well. The night after the first time his father came into his room, he wished his mum would come back and take him away. It never happened. Having to trust and depend on your abuser was a messed-up thing, and messes with your head about what safety really means.

Adam and Vic left, Adam looking a bit disgruntled. But he couldn’t really worry about that. In an hour’s time, everyone would know who Robbie’s mother was. After wanting it for so long, he was now terrified. A quick call to Raphael had him taking the kids into town for new clothes. It would be something they would enjoy, and he wouldn’t worry about them coming in before he was ready for them. This family meeting was going to change everything, he just knew it.

 


	9. The Sugden/Dingle Family Meeting

                                                                                             **Paddy**

Being best mates with Marlon and co-parent to Leo didn’t really make him a Dingle. Dating Chas and being there for her after Aaron left, didn’t make him a Dingle. But he cared about that boy more than he ever thought he would. He had even hired a private investigator to find him years back, that had only been a few months after he ran. There had been no luck and he couldn’t afford to keep the PI.

When Aaron came back with two little children he had been right annoyed. There was no reason he had to take on that responsibility all alone. He could have come back years ago. He would have helped, even if he wasn’t with Chas anymore. Chas would have helped. The whole damn Dingle clan would have helped.

He wasn’t the only one shocked when Diane, Andy and Robert came into Wishing Well. Mostly, he was shocked that Andy and Robert could be in the same room together without taking shots at each other after the wedding ring business.

“What are you doing here?” Debbie asked, looking around.

They were all shoved into the small living area of the Dingle’s patriarch.

“Vic rang us, said to meet her here. There’s to be a Dingle/Sugden meeting,” Diane said.

“Why?” Chas asked.

“No clue,” Andy added.

Robert was oddly quiet.

Lisa arrived back from the factory. Her eyes bulged with the new arrivals, seems like everyone was left out of the planning of the meeting.

Finally, Victoria arrived followed closely by Adam. _What was he doing here?_ The last arrival was Aaron, quiet and subdued. Not at all like he had been when he was in the village years ago.

“Mind telling us why we’re all here?” Debbie asked.

“Right. Vic?” Aaron asked.

“I need to say this so please don’t interrupt. I’ve been lying since I came back. I told everyone that I only saw Aaron once, that’s not the truth. We did run together. I had found out earlier that day that I was pregnant.”

Diane gasped, and Andy looked ready to rage. Robert on the other hand looked unaffected.

“I don’t understand what’s that got to do with us?” Lisa said.

“There is no Clara. Robbie is mine.”

Dead silence.

 

                                                                                  **Robert**

He could think of better ways to tell two families that they had been hiding a five-year-old from half of them.

“Wait a minute. Robbie is your son?” Andy asked.

“Catch on quick, you do,” Robert said.

“Why did you never tell us, pet?” Diane asked

“How could I? Andy and Debbie were tearing each other apart. I was always causing you to worry. I couldn’t add to that.”

“So, Robbie is Daz’s?” Andy asked.

Robert rolled his eyes, Robbie looked nothing like Daz, he was a perfect mix of Aaron and Victoria, he just hadn’t seen the Vic part until he looked.

“Don’t be a such a mug, he’s Aaron’s,” Robert said, shifting his eyes to Aaron, who was standing out of the way.

“I don’t understand. If he’s yours, why not stay with Aaron wherever he was or bring the baby back?” Zak asked.

“He is hers, Vic’s reasons are her own. I’m sure if you have questions you can talk to her one on one, but I won’t let her be ganged up on,” Aaron said, his voice steely.

“Alright, fair point. What about you?” Zak asked.

“What?”

“You could have told us.”

“And betray the mother of my child? No. I promised Vic, I would always do right by her. I don’t believe I’ve ever broken that promise, and I don’t intend it.” It was said with such conviction Robert had no trouble believing him.

“We need to get you a solicitor to work out custody,” Andy said. Every head shot up to look at him, Robert’s included.

“What?” Aaron asked icily.

“Well, it just makes sense, doesn’t it?” Andy said in his defense.

“Anything to do with Robbie is between Aaron and me, with me deferring to Aaron. I gave up a lot to keep this secret. Aaron begged me to come clean. That little boy doesn’t even know me. This is already going to turn his world upside down. I’m not going to take him away from his father to make myself feel better.” Vic was seething.

“No one thinks that,” Diane said.

Robert had been watching the Dingle clan as everyone talked, he noticed something a little off. Cain never looked at Aaron. He looked around, at other family members, even the ceiling but never once looked at Aaron. He also didn’t speak up, Robert thought for sure he would be one to rant and rave the most.

“The plan hasn’t changed. The kids and I are going to move in with Vic. She’s going to get to know her son,” Aaron told them.

“Are you and Victoria together now?” Sam asked.

“Still gay, Sammy,” Aaron said, a light grin of his face.

“Oh, right. Forgot,” Sam mumbled.

“While we’re on the subject, can we talk about that,” Andy said.

“Do you want a diagram?” Aaron asked. Andy’s face reddened.

“Erm, no. Just you have two kids.”

“Yeah, so do you. Something you want to tell the group, Andy?” Aaron smirked. Robert loved how uncomfortable he was making Andy.

“NO! I just meant, you know.”

“No, don’t know, mate. What?” Aaron seemed to be enjoying this way too much. He needed to find out the backstory between the two.

“I think he means you’ve been with two birds, so are you sure you’re gay?” Cain asked, finally saying something.

“One,” Aaron answered.

“What?” Zak asked.

“I only slept with Vic, I didn’t with George’s mum.”

“So, George isn’t yours?” Sam asked.

“No, Sam, she is. It’s called artificial insemination,” Aaron said. This time many Dingles looked uncomfortable. This was better than telly.

Pounding on the door drew their attention. “COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN, YOU LITTLE LIAR!”

Robert noticed Aaron’s face lose it’s colour.

“What’s going on? Who is that?” Zak asked.

“Gordon,” Chas said, her voice hard.

“Gordon? What’s he doing here?” Zak asked. The pounding on the door continued.

Robert didn’t notice who but someone opened the door, Gordon rushing in. Quicker than a blink Cain had the man pinned against the wall, arm against his windpipe.

“You sick bastard.” Chas went for the man next while he was still being pinned. She got a slap in before Andy pulled her away.

“Would someone tell me what’s goin’ on?” Zak demanded.

“He’s a paedophile,” Cain snarled, putting more pressure on the man’s throat.

It clicked into place for Robert, that was Aaron’s father. Being in the same room with such a person made his stomach roll.

“That’s a strong accusation, son,” Zak said.

“He did it. He hurt Aaron,” Cain said. Gordon’s lips were getting a blue tinge.

Robert went to look at Aaron but noticed he was no longer in the cottage. Marlon was on his mobile with the police, Lisa and Zak were trying to stop Cain from killing Gordon. Paddy looked ready to attack. Chas was still screaming vulgarities at the man. No one noticed him slip out either.

He found him not far from the cottage.

“Alright?”

Aaron made no notice that he heard him, although he was sure he had. He continued walking towards the road.

“Let me give you a ride,” he said.

“No thanks,” he said, not looking at Robert.

“They’ll find you and want you to talk. You don’t have to say anything with me.”

That made Aaron stop and think. “Fine. But no talking.”

 

 

                                                                                     **Aaron**

He knew he’d have to see him again, but he thought he’d be in control. Gordon showing up in the village was never part of the plan. For a year he had planned out exactly what he would do. He would come back, tell his family, go to the police and finally be free of Gordon. So far, he’d gone to the police, been ambushed by Gordon and was the furthest thing from free.

“Just drop me off by the pub. I need to get my car and go into town to get the kids.”

“You sure?” Robert asked.

“Yeah.” He didn’t want anyone to think he was some sort of fragile person. He had worked hard to get where he was, tons of therapy and hospitalization once.

Once they parked, he felt like he could breath again. Everyone in his family knew. The world hadn’t ended. No one called him a liar, except Gordon but he knew the truth, at least not yet. He’d walked several friends through this same path, he just hoped he could do the same for himself.

“Cheers,” he told Robert before escaping the car. He just wanted to be alone.

“Anytime.”

The drive to Hotten had been relaxing. All he wanted to do was see his kids. They make everything better, always had. Even when they were driving him mad.

He was meeting Raphael and the kids for Italian. The kids were sitting quietly when he entered, which was surprising.

“I ordered for you,” Raphael said as Aaron sat down. Aaron grimaced. “Don’t make that face before you even taste it.”

“That’s what you said about the grasshoppers,” he said, looking at Raphael.

“They were yucky,” Robbie added his option.

“We were in Thailand, if all you’re going to do is eat bangers and mash than you should have stayed in Sunderland.”

Aaron laughed. “You’re the one that said the kids needed culture.” He pulled George’s hair back and replaced the bow she pulled out.

“I have news,” Raphael said as they waited to be served.

“Are you going to make me guess?”

“Of course not. The house is finished. The kids’ rooms look fantastic.”

Aaron shifted in his seat a little. “I told you not to do that. My family can help with the kids. Your heart is in the right place, but our home is here.”

Raphael scoffed. “You’ve been back here days, and you’ve been clawing your hand again. Do I need to ask to see your arms or stomach?”

He hated when Raphael did this to him, treating him like a child. He had been there at his lowest, which meant he thought he had a say over how he lived. Lately, he’d been pushing for Aaron to let the kids live with him and Luis, telling him to concentrate on his wellbeing. Aaron had been doing fine with both, having his kids with him helped him, not the opposite.

“The rooms will be nice when they visit but they are my children. I’m the healthiest I’ve ever been now. So, drop it.”

“How long will that last? You’re already falling apart, you just can’t see it.”

“Don’t come back to the village, I’ll go to the B&B and send your things to you. Robbie, help your sister with her coat.”

“We’ve not eaten yet,” Robbie whined.

“We’ll get something on the way home.” He glared at his best mate and took a deep breath. “I love you. You’ve been there when no one else was, but these are my children, you’d best remember that.”

He grabbed their hands and headed towards the door. His mind was elsewhere, which is the reason he ran into the man coming in the door.

“Don’t mind me, I was just standing here,” an amused voice said.

Aaron looked up to see a man with smiling at him. First thing he noticed were the kind brown eyes and friendly smile. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright, not every day I’m run down by a family. Did I interrupt a dine and dash situation here?”

Aaron laughed. “No, I just didn’t feel like the company tonight.”

“Daddy, hungry,” George cried.

“This place really isn’t for kids, is it? I know a place, luckily it’s just across the street.”

“Erm, I don’t know. I was thinking of just grabbing something to give them in the car.”

“But Daddy, she’s very hungry,” the man mimicked George.

“Me too, I’m hungry too,” Robbie said helpfully.

“Guess I’m outnumbered. Fine.” He huffed. “Wait, if you’re here, doesn’t that mean you’re meeting someone?”

“I was to meet my mum and her new fella Pierre. But seems like they didn’t make their flight. I was just outside ringing her.”

“Alright, I’m Aaron Dingle.”

The man held out his hand. “Jackson Walsh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jackson, I do. But don't worry, this is an Aaron and Robert endgame story.


	10. A Job

                                                                              **Robert**

The café was empty except for him and Bob. Thankfully, Bob was too busy organizing things to really annoy him. As he was browsing his contacts list the café door was pushed open. A familiar dark haired little girl walked in. Robert expected Aaron or any one of the Dingles to walk in behind the girl, but none did. She was carrying a violet stuffed unicorn. Both Bob and Robert watched as she climbed onto the sofa by the door. She gently sat her unicorn beside her, giving it a kiss before turning her attention to them.

“May I help you, Little Miss?” Bob asked.

“Lolly.”

Bob looked at Robert, seemingly to ask for help. “She’s a Dingle, Chas’ granddaughter. I’ll take her back. She probably snuck off while something else was going on.”

Robert walked over to her. Getting down to eye level, he looked at her. “My name is Robert. You live with my little sister, Victoria.” She just looked at him, her eyes very much like her father’s. “We should ask your dad if you can have a lolly before you get one,” he told her.

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, a skill she had obviously mastered. Too bad it wasn’t going to work on him, Chrissie was the queen of the pout.

“Come on, time to face the music,” he said.

She climbed off the sofa and grabbed her unicorn. Holding out his hand, he was happy when she grabbed it. Once they stepped outside of café he found out her escape did not go unnoticed. There had to be at least seven Dingles yelling Georges name and running around like they had no sense. Not one had noticed the little girl with him yet. Looking across the way he saw Chas, talking quickly on her mobile to someone.

“Chas,” he called loudly.

She looked at him and he gestured to the little girl beside him.

“GEORGE!” Chas shouted before racing across and scooping the girl up in her arms. “I was so worried about you,” she cried into the girl’s hair.

“She came into the café demanding a lolly,” he filled her in.

“The first time Aaron’s ever asked me to watch her and I lose her. He’s never going to trust me with her again.”

“It was an accident Chas, she’s fine. Where is Aaron anyway?”

She looked down at the girl before looking back at him. “He had to go into town to make another statement, about what happened yesterday.”

That made sense. “Where’s Robbie?”

Chas smiled. “Getting to know Victoria.”

“They told him?” He hadn’t heard anything about it.

“No, they wanted him to get to know her a little bit before breaking the news.”

“Sounds right. Well, I best be off.”

“I never thought I’d ever say this but I’m glad you’re back,” she said before picking the girl back up and carrying her away.

Now only if he found lost children every day, maybe everyone would forgive him. As he made his way to his car he noticed a van. Not many changes ever happen in Emmerdale, so a builder’s van stuck out. What he really noticed was Andy and Katie talking to the builder. The only thing that Andy could have any work on was Wylies Farm, and he had yet to sign the papers on it yet.

At the last minute he decided to go and see how his sister and nephew were doing. She answered to door on the second knock.

“Robert, what are you doing here?” She had flour on her face and clothes.

“Just came to see how everything was going.”

Opening the door, she let him in. Giggles could be heard from the kitchen. Once inside he saw what they were doing. “Rhubarb pie?” he asked.

“It’s Robbie’s favorite.”

“Really?”

“Of course. He looked through my cookbook and picked it. He said it was his favorite.”

“Alright.” He decided not to mention that five-year old’s might not know what the hell they’re talking about. “You don’t need to try so hard. He’ll love you for who you are.”

“I know. I just want him to like me before he knows.”

“Well, enjoy your day.” He leaned over and hugged her. “You deserve it.”

 

 

                                                                                   **Aaron**

They couldn’t find his stepmother. It was like she had fallen off the face of the earth. Not only that, he was running out of his savings. He needed a job and needed it now. It had been years since he was a mechanic. Beck would be able to find Sandra, he had the resources to do so. But for that to happen, he would have to go back to him on his knees and beg. He had come this far, he couldn’t fail because of not being able to find Sandra.

The contact name on his mobile screen sent a shiver down his spine. Getting involved with Beck again after he had gotten free seemed stupid. But when it came down to it, he didn’t have a real choice.

It rang three times before he picked up.

“Didn’t think you’d have the guts to ring me again.” Beck’s voice held nothing but malice.

“I need help.”

“And I need a job done.”

“I can’t.”

“Well, then I can’t help you.”

“Fine. One job.”

“Alright. What do you need?”

On his way back to the village he tried to think of a way to tell his mum he needed to leave. It wasn’t like the job was illegal, but Beck always gave him the creeps. One of the many reasons he stopped working for him. He had been running gear for a group in Glasgow, where they ended up at the end of Vic’s pregnancy. It was on a run he got busted by one of Beck’s men.

Beck thought having a young lad on the team would be better. He would be able to blend in without causing any real unease. That was when he was relocated to Sunderland. At first, he worked grunt work, but as time went by, the jobs were bigger and bigger. Hiding cameras and bugs were his specialty. Mostly, when people saw him they thought he was up to no good. They watched him like a hawk, which meant they were waiting for him to do something. Sadly, for them, by the time they had noticed him, he had already planted the device. He’d never been caught once. Same couldn’t be said for Beck’s other employees. Beck even had him teaching them how to plant.

The last job he refused, every other one before that he knew was on the up and up. Usually, trying to catch employees who were stealing or setting up events that needed more security. But the last one felt wrong. Setting up in someone’s home, he didn’t even need to blend in. Just go in and set up the equipment. But something felt really off about it. He’d told Beck to find someone else to do it, finally he found out what it was. A test. A test he failed. Beck had wanted to know he would look the other way if someone broke the law, that he couldn’t. Beck gave him his walking papers that day. He knew whatever Beck was having him do for the information would be dodgy as hell.

Inside the pub people were laughing and having a good time.

He noticed people looking at him as he entered. Someone had told, it wasn’t like he thought it would stay a secret. Walking through the pub he entered the living quarters, hoping to get George and head back to Vic’s.

“Remember, we don’t need to tell Daddy about your little adventure.” He heard his mum say before she turned and saw him.

“Tell me what?” he demanded. He didn’t keep secrets, made sure his kids knew that.

“Oh, luv, it’s nothing, really.”

“Mum.”

“Right. She may have gotten away from me earlier. It’s alright though, Robert brought her back.”

“Brought her back? Where was she?”

“The café.”

“I asked you to watch her. You couldn’t even do that,” he snapped, before picking up George. “Don’t worry, won’t make that mistake again.”

It was on his way to Vic’s he realized he just messed up his sitter. He needed his mum to watch the kids when Vic was at work. Zak and Lisa were already taking care of too many children. Everyone he knew had set work hours.

“You look like you’ve had a day,” a familiar voice said.

“What do you want, Robert?”

“Nothing. Just seeing how the little escape artist is.”

Aaron turned around facing Robert. He was in a suit, probably off doing some smarmy job.

“I heard you found her.”

“Yeah, she came in the café with her little unicorn demanding a lolly.”

Aaron laughed. “Sounds like her. She loves that thing and she only got it last night.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, had a row with Raphael. Ran into someone, literally, he treated us to pizza and won her that in a claw game.”

“A man?”

“So?”

“Just seems odd to eat with a stranger with your kids.”

“He was a nice bloke, but not my type.”

“What is your type?”

Aaron laughed bitterly, “Usually, the ones that aren’t mine.”

Quickly, he left, already spilling too much about his past. He only really had one boyfriend, a real one. What he didn’t know was that Max was married with a family. He got to meet Max’s beautiful wife and daughter parents’ night at Robbie’s school. That was right before the move, another reason he was happy to leave. Somethings are better in the past. Jackson was kind, but kind really didn’t do anything for him. He needed something, but he knew Jackson didn’t have it. The only one that he even had any non-friend feelings about was Robert. That didn’t mean anything, first, Robert wasn’t gay. Second, even if he was, he was taken.

Vic and Robbie were building blocks when he got back. Seeing them together made his heart swell. It was something George would never get to experience. One day he was going to meet the man of his dreams, one day.

 

 

                                          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being late. I had to babysit my nephews. I'm not really happy about this chapter but it the stuff in it is important.


	11. Where's Aaron?

                                                                               **Robert**

Never had he been able to turn down his little sister when she asked something of him. That’s how he found himself caring for two small children for a night. Aaron had some business to take care of and left the kids with Victoria. She couldn’t take the whole time off work, so she had to sort out child care. So far, Robbie and George had gotten to know several members of their family. Surprisingly, their favorite seemed to be Sam.

“I want Daddy,” George said for what felt like the hundredth time.

“He’s away on business. Why don’t we get ready for bed?” Robert tried.

“NO!” George squealed before running out of the room.

Chrissie was laughing way too much. “Have the magic touch with children, I see,” she guffawed.

“You could help, you know,” he snapped.

“Oh no, I didn’t agree to watch a little boy and a toddler. Anyway, I have work to get done tonight.”

“I have work too.”

“You should have thought about that before you volunteered to play nursey.”

Chrissie had been like that since he brought the kids home. She didn’t help feed them, he found out they hate spices. She didn’t help bath them, he found out George treated the bath like he was trying to drown her. She didn’t help with brushing George’s hair either. He’d been glad of all the years of helping Vic get ready for bed then.

Just after he put the kids to bed in an extra room together, after five bedtime stories, someone rang the doorbell. Lachlan was downstairs, so he went to shower and get ready for bed himself. Right before he got to the bedroom Lachlan yelled for him.

“What is it?” he asked, standing now at top of the stairs.

“Someone’s at the door for you about the brats.”

Robert rolled his eyes, Lachlan wasn’t great with people. “Coming.”

It was the art history professor lookalike that was at the door.

“All right?” he asked.

“I’m here to get Robbie and George.”

Robert didn’t really have a reason, but he really disliked this man. There was something, shifty about him.

“They’re in bed.”

“That’s alright. I can get them ready rather quickly. Then we’ll be out of your hair.”

“First, they aren’t in my hair. Second, how did you know they were here?”

“The girl in the pub. Veronica, I believe. She said that you had them for the night. I don’t know what’s gotten into Aaron leaving the children with strangers. I knew I had been right, he’s not thinking clearly.”

“Her name is Victoria. And the only way I’m turning over Aaron’s children to you or anyone else is if Aaron himself tells me.”

“Listen, mate, I’m their legal guardian when Aaron is incapable to take care of them. From what I’ve seen, he’s unable to properly take care of them. Leaving them with strangers is irresponsible. So, get the kids and bring them down now or I will ring the police.”

Gobsmacked, he tried to process this man’s demands. Him being guardian over the kids wasn’t that big deal because Aaron was on a business trip not dead. But to come in and demand the kids, that was some serious possessive behavior.

“Ring whoever you like, **_mate_**. Because the only way you’re leaving this house with those kids, is over my dead body.” He finished it off with slamming the door in his face.

When he turned, he came face to face with Lawrence.

“What was that about?”

“An old boyfriend or something of Aaron’s trying to get the kids. I told him to do one.”

“Does he have any right to those children?” Lawrence looked concerned.

“Maybe, I don’t know, he could be lying.”

“This isn’t your business; those children aren’t your responsibility. Ring Chastity to come and get her grandchildren.”

“It is my business. Robbie is Victoria’s son, meaning he’s my nephew.”

A whimper sounded from the stairs. He knew who it was before he looked. Robbie seemed to have his grandmother’s sense of timing.

Well, he cocked that up.

 

**Victoria**

She had been working until closing, that was until Robert rang to tell her that Robbie knew she was his mother. Diane let her close the kitchen early, so she could take care of her child. Once Chrissie opened the door to Home Farm she was assaulted by the sounds of crying.

“You’re in for a long night,” was Chrissie’s only reply. She saw the judgement in the older woman’s face. She must be thinking she was some sort of monster to lie about her son’s existence. A new set of wails had her pushing the woman out of her mind.

Taking the stairs, she walked passed Lawrence holding George and softly singing to her, trying to get her back to sleep. In the room she found Robert trying, unsuccessfully, to calm Robbie down.

Robert looked up at her when she walked in. She knew it was not going to be a good night.

“Robbie?” she said quietly.

At first, she didn’t think he heard her but then she realized he was ignoring her.

“Robbie, Vic is talking to you,” Robert said, his voice firm.

“I don’t want her here. I want my dad,” he said before turning his face into his pillow.

“You try, I’m going to try and ring Aaron again,” Robert said, getting up and leaving them alone.

After a while, she knew that Robert had gone to do other things, giving her as much time as they needed. Soon, Robbie’s cries quietened.

“Are you ready to talk?” she asked, sitting down on the bed next to his prone form.

“No,” his muffled voice replied.

“Alright. I’ll talk. Many years ago, there was a young girl. She had a lot of problems. One day, she met a boy with even more problems.” Vic saw that Robbie’s face was now turned towards her. “At first, the girl didn’t like the boy. He was a loudmouth and dead annoying.”

Robbie sniffed. “Daddy?”

“Right. Well, one day, the boy and girl made a baby.” She wasn’t getting into the what’s and how’s right now. That was Aaron’s job. “But the girl was young and very afraid.”

“Of what?” he whispered.

“Of her family being disappointed in her.”

“I hate when Dad’s disappointed in me.”

“I know, it’s a rotten feeling, isn’t it?”

Robbie sat up, curling his little legs under him. “Uh huh,” he agreed, nodding his head.

“Want to hear the rest?” she asked, hoping not but he nodded yes. “So, the boy and girl ran away together. The boy wanted to stay but he was caring and wanted to do right by the girl. When the baby was born, the girl’s heart broke. She knew she couldn’t keep him. She wasn’t in the right state of mind for a baby.”

“Why?”

“The girl’s own mummy died when she was very little. From that, there was a lot of issues she just didn’t handle well. She didn’t think she had any right to take care of a baby.” She wasn’t going to tell him about the long talks she had with Aaron about adoption. She had wanted to give Robbie up and they both could go home. Aaron refused, didn’t want the baby to ever feel abandoned by a parent. Laughable because Robbie would always feel that way about her now. Just before Robbie was born Aaron begged her to let him keep him. It was the easiest and hardest decision she ever made.

“What happened then?” he asked, crawling closer to her.

“Then the baby’s dad held him and felt whole for the first time in his life.” She was in awe of Aaron when he told her that. She was terrified, couldn’t even hold her own baby, and there he was, on his eighteenth birthday, right with the world. “Then the boy and the baby started their adventurous life together.”

“Did the girl miss the baby?”

“Every second of every minute of every day.”

“Oh.”

It was then she started to wonder if he didn’t understand the story. Maybe abstract thought was too advanced for him. Maybe she should have been more direct. Maybe---

“Can I call you mum?” Maybe she was a complete idiot.

“I would be honored if you call me mum.”

“Can you sleep here?” he asked.

“Sure, let me go tell Robert.”

“My name’s Robert too.”

She smiled at the little blush on his face. “I know. You were named after him. He’s my brother, meaning he’s your uncle.”

“I’ve never had a real uncle before.”

That was an odd statement. “You have two here. Andy and Robert. They both love you so much.” Even though she had just told them about him.

“Oh.” He said that a lot.

“Right, I’ll be right back.”

 

 

                                                                                      **Robert**

Victoria had stayed over because Robbie had wanted it. Giving Robbie and Vic time alone made had him end up with George all night. Chrissie told him again he was on his own. He thought it was funny she wanted help with Lachlan but the one time he asked for help with his own family, she bulked. So, he slept in an uncomfortable settee with a little girl that felt like a heater on his chest all night.

The kids were supposed to go to Paddy and Rhona after breakfast. Vic had work but Paddy had promised to bring them in for meals, so she could see Robbie. One thing that bothered him was, he hadn’t been able to reach Aaron. He first rang right after that pillock showed up. Then again when Vic came over. Then several times after that. Every time, it went right to voicemail. It seemed strange to him that a single father who was away from his kids would turn off his mobile. It really didn’t make any sense, not what he knew of Aaron.

“What do I call you?” Robbie asked, he was eating fruit because everything Robert had asked him if he wanted was ‘gross’.

“Whatever you want.”

“Alright.”

“What have you decided?”

“Tio.”

“How do you know that word?”

“It’s what we called Max.”

“Who’s Max?”

“Tio.”

“Going around in circles here. How is Max your uncle?”

“He was going to marry Daddy.”

“Really?” That was new information.

“Uh huh. But Max went away.”

“Why?” He didn’t know why he was asking. What real details could an almost five-year old give him?

“Because he made Dad sad. No one’s allowed to make him sad.”

“You’re a good son. Why did he make him sad?”

“Don’t know. Is it time to leave?” It looked like their conversation was over.

 

 

                                                                                      **Chas**

“Somethings wrong,” she told the group in the pub, shaking her head.

“I agree,” Robert flamin’ Sugden said. She hated he was agreeing with her but right now she couldn’t get that upset about it.

“He’s a young lad, you can’t go fretting over everything,” Zak said.

“No, he’s a father. The first day he rang Marlon every two hours. Second day he did the same to Vic. But for the last two days, he hasn’t rung once, and no one’s gotten through to him. There’s something wrong,” She had to get them to see that.

“I have to agree. It’s his and Robbie’s birthday today. He would’ve rang,” Vic added.

“Where’s Cain?”

She didn’t like the look shared between Moira and Debbie. She would find out what was wrong with her brother, he had been acting all out of sorts. But right now, she had to find Aaron.

“Dad’s not feeling well,” Debbie answered.

“Right. Did Aaron tell anyone where he was going?”

“Not really but he did give me a name. Said if I needed to talk to him and was unable, to call Max Walker, left the number,” Vic said, looking awkward.

“Why didn’t you say so,” Chas almost yelled.

“I rang the next morning after he didn’t ring.”

“And?” It was like pulling teeth.

“A woman answered. I asked for Max.”

“Get on with it, Victoria.”

“She said Max was murdered, his ex-lover killed him.”

Chas noticed Robert’s face lose colour. “What is it? You know something,” she demanded.

“He was seeing a married man. I found out from Robbie his name was Max,” Robert told them.

“No, Aaron wouldn’t hurt anyone,” Vic denied. Marlon snorted. “Alright but he wouldn’t kill anyone.”

“Alright, first we need to find out exactly what happened. Then, I’ll get hire him a solicitor,” Chas said, thinking out loud.

“Who needs a solicitor now?”

No one had noticed him coming into the pub until he spoke.

“Aaron,” she shouted before flinging herself at him. “Where have you been? Why weren’t your answering?”

“Police have my mobile in evidence. I’ll probably get it back in six to seven weeks.”

“Tell us, what have you done?”

“Pretty much made my life forfeit in some areas.”

“What does that mean?”

“My old boss Beck, he started the company with a man named Max. Well, I sort’ve have an affair with Max. Anyway, I told them I would do one last job and Beck would use his connections to find Sandra. I do the job no problem, but while I’m there, Max is killed.” A visible flash of pain crossed Aaron’s face. “It was a set-up. Max found out Beck was doing some dodgy stuff. Looked like he was going to go to the police, even threatening his alternative tastes wouldn’t sway him. Beck had Max killed, but because I knew some of the stuff, he set me up for the fall.”

“How are you here now?” Robert asked, Chas wondered the same thing.

“I’ve worked for Beck since I was eighteen. I always recorded and saved every communication we’ve ever had. Also have proof I was nowhere near Max’s office during that time.”

“How did you know it was a set-up?” Zak asked.

“He gave me the information on Sandra’s location upfront. That’s not him. I knew something was up, I just wish I knew what, so I could have saved Max.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t ring,” Lisa chastised.

“Sure, I was going to call my overprotective family, who think if you take one on you take all and tell them I was in middle of a murder investigation.”

“Dingle never fight alone,” Zak replied.

“I didn’t need anyone to fight. I quite capable of taking care of myself.”

She didn’t have to like it.

 


	12. Robert's Wedding Part One

**5 February 2015**

**Robert and Chrissie’s Wedding Day**

**Robert**

It shouldn’t have happened. It really shouldn’t, he hadn’t been thinking straight. Sleeping with Tracy the night before his wedding wasn’t even a plan. It just seemed Katie was always watching him, ready for him to slip up so she could go running to Chrissie. Chrissie had accused him several times of having an affair since being back in the village. It was the furthest thing from the truth.

He’d been helping Vic with Robbie, meaning he saw Aaron quite a lot. Something about the other man unnerved him. Well, he knew it wasn’t something, he knew exactly what it was. He was attracted to him. Maybe if he was always surrounded by children or that muppet, Adam Barton. Even though they had just met it was like watching lifelong friends.

“Where are you going?”

Robert looked back at the blonde woman. “It’s my wedding day. I’m going to get married.”

“Didn’t seem like you were getting married last night,” Tracy said, sliding her clothes back on.

“Don’t think too hard on it. This was a mistake, it won’t happen again.”

“Keep telling yourself that. I found that once a man strays, he’ll continue to do so. I’m sure I wasn’t the first either.”

“Just keep your opinions to yourself and stay away from Chrissie if you know what’s good for you.”

As he made his way through the village, he was happy no one was up and about yet. That was until a laughing ball of energy ran into his legs.

Robert smiled down at George.

“She can’t wait to wear her sparkly dress Uncle Robert got her,” Aaron said, walking up to the duo.

“Chrissie picked it. It goes with her dress,” he said, picking up the giggling girl. The uncle thing had come out of nowhere. They explained best they could why Vic was Robbie’s mummy but not hers. Taking away an uncle after she had declared him hers, seemed wrong.

“Doesn’t matter, you brought it to the house, so you got it for her.”

It had been Victoria’s idea to have the kids as ringbearer and flower girl. First, she thought about Sarah and Jack, but Robert wasn’t on exactly on good terms with either of their parents. Chrissie had been less than excited, especially when he asked Andy to be his best man when she wanted Lachlan. Kid gave him the creeps.

“How’s Cain?” he asked.

Robert had noticed how the hardman’s illness had hit the family. Aaron had been hit hard, Robert didn’t think they were even very close. But he was Aaron’s uncle, so he guessed they had to be a little.

“Better. Well, we should getting on, I need to get her to mum.” Robert wanted to stale, he liked talking to the younger man.

“Have you decided how to make money?”

“Adam and I are going to start a business.”

“Really? What kind of business?”

“Scrap.”

Fitting, Robert thought. “Well, good luck.”

“Cheers,” he said before taking George from him and heading towards the pub.

If Tracy kept her mouth shut, he would marry Chrissie and finally have the life he always wanted.

 

                                                                              **Aaron**

His mum and Katie were in the kitchen, rowing about Robert again when he arrived.

“Just let it go. You’re making yourself look crazed,” his mum was telling Katie.

“I know he’s cheating on Chrissie. Robert can’t stay faithful to save his life.”

“You sound obsessed with him,” his mum said.

“He’s a cheat and a liar. I’m trying to save Chrissie any heartache.”

“You’re the only one causing her any heartache,” Aaron said, setting George down at the table. “You have her chasing shadows.”

“I know Robert like you two don’t he’s incapable of honesty. Loyalty. Robert Sugden has no good traits.”

“He’s my son’s uncle, so keep your opinions to yourself around my children.”

“Don’t worry, they’ll learn soon enough on their own what a slime he is,” she retorted before leaving.

“She’s right though, Robert Sugden, is shifty. Best stay away from him. Anyway, we need to talk about something you’ve been avoiding. Gordon.”

“No.”

“Aaron. You have to talk about it.”

“I have, I’ve spent the last four years talking about it, going to therapy. This is hard, so hard but I’ve planned for it. Nothing is a surprise. What is, is how well you’re doing.”

She laughed bitterly. “It’s all an act, luv. I’m falling apart here. I left you in that house with him.”

“It took me years to forgive you, but I have. Now it’s time you forgive yourself.” He kissed her on the cheek. “I need a favour, if you think you’re up to it.”

She wiped her eyes. “I’m fine. What do you need.”

“Don’t fight with Robert today. The kids like him, and this is his wedding.”

“Alright, if I must. Is Robbie with Vic?”

“Yeah, she wanted to have a mother/son day before the wedding.”

“That’s nice.”

“I know. Just makes me sad for George, she’ll never have that.”

“I think you’re the one that needs to let this go. I take fault for this, I do. It just seems to me, you have this idea that a mum will make everything better. I know it’s because I walked out. You believe if I was there, none of that would have happened. I would like to think that was true, but someone as sick as Gordon, he might have always hurt you. Maybe I would have been just as oblivious as Sandra. My own mum walked out leaving me and Cain with an abusive drunk as a father. That didn’t mean he wasn’t an abusive drunk when she was there.”

“I know a mum won’t fix everything. But her mum, was a good person. She wanted George so much. She was ready to be a mum. I just miss her is all. I didn’t handle her death very well.”

He decided not she share about how bad it had been. Robert had told him about what Raphael had done while he was gone. He couldn’t believe it. Raphael had been nothing but helpful since the day he met him. If it hadn’t been for Raphael backing him, it would’ve taken months to get Robbie back after he was hospitalized. A week in a mental facility because he was a danger to himself and his child. After Esme died and he started to spiral, Raphael convinced him to make him legal guardian if something should happen to him, so the kids wouldn’t go into care. Now it seemed he was trying to get them claiming he was out of control again, which was furthest from the truth. Yeah, standing up and telling everyone what Gordon had done to him was hard, unbelievingly, horribly hard, but he wasn’t falling apart. He knew what to expect, he wasn’t going into any of this blind.

“I just worry about you.”

“I know. But trust me. I know when to ask for help.” A small lie.

Leaving George with his mum he left to pick up his traveling companion. He was unsure if he should really bring her, but she had convinced him when he had told her where he was going.

She was waiting outside Wishing Well when he drove up.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” he asked, he didn’t want to cause her anymore distress.

“Go on. I want to help you. Staying in there, everyone watching me, waiting for me to break down, it’s doing my head in.”

“If it gets too much, just wait in the car,” he told her.

“I’m the one that should be worrying about you,” she said, buckling up.

“Belle, I’m fine. I don’t think I could do it alone, though. So, cheers for that.”

“Remember when we were young. Mum thought you were a right bad influence on me.”

“No worse than the others, Debbie for one. Anyway, you were a terrible lookout.”

She laughed. “Don’t blame me. I was only nine.”

“But you’re a Dingle, should have had that down as a toddler.”

“Is George a good lookout then?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re really worried about what she’ll say aren’t you?”

Belle was only fifteen and he felt bad about laying this all on her. She had been at Zak and Lisa’s when he asked them to watch George if he didn’t get back in time and his mum had to run the pub. She had volunteered on the spot, he remembered the cheeky little girl with something to say about everything. So, having someone he cared about and who cared about him close was hard to turn down. She had been the only one to offer to go with him except his mum, and he didn’t think having Sandra and her in the same room together was a good idea.

“What did Zak and Lis say about you skiving school?”

“What they don’t know, right?”

“Right but if Lis goes at me, I’m blaming it all on you.”

The rest of the drive was filled with laughing. Telling each other stories of things they had missed. He told her all about Robbie’s discovery of the difference between him and George. It was funny now but him yelling in the middle of a shop that George doesn’t have a penis was quite embarrassing. She told him about him about the goings on in the inside of the Dingle Clan. Things that Vic wouldn’t have known, things that didn’t get out to non-Dingles.

“Why didn’t you come back for Shadrach’s funeral? Or Gennie’s? Or when Chas was up for Carl’s murder? Vic said she kept you up to date. Why abandon us?”

“Vic didn’t tell me about mum until after it was over. She didn’t want to worry me. With Gennie, I had a newborn and a toddler, all they had was me. I couldn’t get away. Granddad, I was still too far away, I’d have never made it in time for the funeral.” Vic did the best she could, but she hated to deliver bad news.

They travelled in silence the rest of the drive. Finally, they were sitting outside of Sandra’s flat.

“Maybe, it’s not really her,” he said, starting to lose confidence.

“We’ll never know until we try. Come on,” Belle said. Bossy like she used to be. It was nice to see a little of her persona peeking through the pain.

 

                                             

 

 

 


	13. Robert's Wedding Part Two

**Robert and Chrissie’s Wedding Day**

**5 February 2015**

**Aaron**

Steeling his spine, he knocked on the door.

“Maybe she’s not home,” Belle suggested after no one answered the door after several knocks.

“I guess this trip was a waste,” he said, defeated.

“Not at all. You didn’t think you could do this, you proved you could.”

A ripple of the curtain alerted him that someone was home. He started to rapidly knock on the door until finally it was opened.

It wasn’t his step mum who answered, but his little sister, Liv.

“Liv,” he said, he couldn’t believe he was seeing her again. She wasn’t a little seven-year old girl anymore, she was a teenager now but only just. It had been years since he had hit Sandra and thrown out of the house. He had a lot of guilt about hurting her but wasn’t sad any longer that he got the boot.

“Who are you?” It hurt that she didn’t remember him. But she was little, smaller than Belle was when he left. He was sure Sandra didn’t keep a picture of him lying around.

“Aaron,” he said simply.

She looked at him, her eyes searching for something he didn’t know. “Where’ve you been?”

“A lot of places. After Dad chucked me out, I went to my mum’s for a while. Then Scotland, then Sunderland for a few years, now I’m back in Emmerdale, near my mum.”

“Oh. Have you seen dad? Do you know where he is?”

“Yes,” he said, trying to keep his composure.

“Can I have his number? Maybe he would let me move in with him.”

“No.”

“Why not? Just because you fell out with him doesn’t mean I will.”

“He’s not a good person, Liv.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. That’s why I need to talk to Sandra.”

“Good luck with that, she’s off on another one of her retreats.”

Aaron paused, exchanging a look with Belle. “Who’s staying with you?”

“I can take care of myself.”

Which meant no one. “How long has she been gone?”

“This time? Over a month. She always comes back. Then we move, then she stays in bed for a few months again, then back to a retreat. She’s never home more than a few months at a time and I’m always the one taking care of her.”

He had no right to take her except it was that or call and have her put in care. She was only thirteen, just. It was dangerous for her to be alone in that place. Anything could happen to her.

Belle beat him to it. “You know we can’t leave you here, right?” she asked, in her gentle way.

“Why not?” Liv asked.

“Because, it’s dangerous. You’re too young to be alone.”

“I’ve always been alone, ever since we left Dad.”

“Tell her now, we can’t take her and you not tell her. It’s almost as bad as a lie,” Belle said, her face solemn.

“Can we come in? This really isn’t the place for this chat,” Aaron told her.

She allowed both Belle and Aaron in, never had he been so glad then to bring Belle with him.

 

                                                                          **Robert**

He froze when he saw Tracy at the church. She gave him a smile that he didn’t like. Katie, was sitting beside Chas, giving him another kind of look. A look of disgust. Disgust she hadn’t found anything on him.

Just as Ashley began to speak he knew he was done for.

“I need to come clean. I slept with the groom last night,” Tracy said. She then looked very briefly at Katie. It all clicked into place then, Katie put her up to it.

“She’s lying, Katie put her up to this,” he denied.

“I’m not, I even have pictures,” Tracy said, holding up her mobile.

It didn’t matter how much he denied after that, Chrissie believed Tracy and her pictures. Lawrence fired him on the spot, he was sure all his stuff would be either burned or on the front lawn when he got back to Home Farm. Katie looked so smug with herself as everything fell apart. His life, everything that he had worked for, years of playing the game. He was good at his job, real job. Very good in fact, so good for the past three months he had been planning for something like this, not sure if dealing with Lawrence was worth it.

Before Katie left, he shot her a grin. That seemed to throw her for a loop. She had no idea what was about to hit her. Or Lawrence. Chrissie had been too upset about it, and Lawrence really never reads small print, why should he, he had Robert for that.

Chrissie slapping him brought him out of his thoughts. She was screeching about never trusting him. About how stupid she could be. Said some things about Tracy too, none very flattering.

“Why are you smiling?” Chrissie demanded.

“I love you, don’t do this,” he tried on last time.

“I’m not falling for your lies anymore,” she said, angry tears running down her face.

“I’ll be alright. I’m sure I can do something with Wylies farm.”

“What are you going on about?” Lawrence demanded. “Wylies farm is Andy’s.”

Robert smiled at the old man. Glad to be done with sucking up to the old sod.

“Ask your precious daughter who own Wylies farm and Brook Cottage.”

“Chrissie?” Lawrence asked, his face getting red.

“Better watch that heart, Lawrence,” he said snidely.

“How can you be so cruel. I thought you loved me,” Chrissie cried.

“I did. I’ve also had to start my life with nothing but a bag of clothes, I promised myself that would never happen again. Not having a plan to fall back on wouldn’t be very smart, would it Lawrence? Maybe you should tell Chrissie what you gave me,” he said, enjoying both of their uncomfortable faces.

He didn’t what this, but he’d be damned if he rolls over and takes it.

“Dad?” Chrissie turned confused eyes on her father.

“I gave sold him BlackNight Machines.”

“At a cut rate price, I may add,” Robert added.

“It’s worthless,” Chrissie laughed.

It had been, it was a company that Lawrence had overtaken just to stomp out a competitor, Robert had been lining clients up for it for three months, all from Lawrence if the worst should happen. Lawrence hadn’t been dealing with anyone personally for two years. Chrissie was too busy with her salons to care. It had been almost too easy. He even had two fine gentlemen he met at one of the last conventions that wanted to go into business with him and putting more money in it as start up than anyone had a right to have.  

“Well, it was worthless, but what three months can do. You know, I never wanted to be a farmer, and look now. I own a farm. A dilapidated one, true. But I see some real potential in it.” That was a lie, he wanted it gone as quickly as possible, but he liked rubbing salt in the wound. Andy and Katie would both pay for what they’d done.

“Chrissie, what is he talking about?”

“I cancelled Andy and Katie’s deal. With Katie going on and on about infidelity, I wanted to cause her pain for trying to ruin my engagement. I sold Wylies Farm to Robert for peanuts, and you signed off on it. If you contest it, like you’re thinking, I’ll be in it for fraud.” Robert smiled, it was just like he planned, not that he really wanted this. They left him no options though.

“What’s this about Brook Cottage?”

“You sold it to him, he convinced me that we needed a place that was just ours,” Chrissie cried.

“I’m willing to sell it all back for full partner in Home Farm,” Robert told them.

“For a farm in disuse, a cottage that isn’t worth the headache and a company that never amounted to anything? Not going to happen,” Lawrence said, his face now blood red.

“Alright. Cheers.” He waited until he turned to smile, no sense tipping them off that he’d really been the winner.

On his way out, he passed Lachlan who was glaring at him with his creepy little eyes.

Once he was out of the church and the glaring eyes of everyone, he finally could think about what happened. He never loved Chrissie, not like he should, but he thought he could be happy with her. She was a part of how he saw his perfect life. Wife. Business. Glory. He wanted everyone in the village to realize they had been wrong about him, that he made something of himself. He didn’t even blame Tracy, she wasn’t the puppet master, that was Katie. She was going to pay for costing him the life he dreamed.

 

                                                                            **Aaron**

“He wouldn’t do that. You’re sick for even saying something like that.” Liv was crying, it made him feel like dirt.

“I didn’t want to tell you. It’s not something you should hear, not at your age. You needed to know though because he’s going to be in court because of it.”

Belle was sitting beside Liv, holding her hand. She had always had that way about her, it was sad that she couldn’t do it for herself. Years of self-harm and therapy had taught him that was usually the way it went, helping everyone but yourself.

“He wouldn’t,” she denied, but Aaron saw that she really didn’t believe it. Taking a breath, she asked, “Is that why my mum is always so sad?”

He didn’t have an answer for her. He knew when he lived with them Sandra had been a good mum to her. She had been good to him too when he wasn’t acting up. He had just wanted someone to see what he father was, he wanted his father to never touch him again. He just wanted a father like all his mates, one that he didn’t fear to hear open his bedroom door.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “But we can’t let you stay here. Do you want us to find your mum?”

She nodded. “She left a number on the refrigerator.”

Aaron got up and left Belle trying to sooth the young girl. The number was easy to locate, what he did noticed it wasn’t local, not that he thought it would.

“Saint Christopher’s Rehabilitation,” a male voice answered.

“I-I need to speak to Sandra Flaherty,” he said, his voice cracking.

“She’s not allowed communications with the outside yet.”

“I need to talk to her, it’s about her daughter.”

“Like I said, she’s not allowed communications at this point in her journey.”

“And like I said, I need to talk to her. So, you either put her on or I come down there.”

After a minute or two a sleepy voice answered. “Hello?”

“Sandra,” he said, not knowing how to tell her everything.

“Who is this?” She sounded so confused.

“Aaron. I came to find you but found Liv, she shouldn’t be all alone.”

“Aaron. My little Aaron. It’s all too late now,” she said, she didn’t sound all there.

“Listen to me. I’m taking Liv back to Emmerdale with me. When you’re better, you can come and we’ll talk.”

“NO! She can’t be near Gordon, he will get her.” She sounded frantic.

“He will never touch her. Never,” he swore.

“I didn’t protect you, but I didn’t know. Not until it was too late.”

She just confirmed she knew what had happened. But he was sure she wasn’t in her right mind. He didn’t know what all her issues were but knew they didn’t keep you over a month because you were doing so well.

“It’s alright, Sandra. Don’t think about any of that. Just take care of yourself. I have Liv, you won’t have to worry about her.”

“He can’t get her, he’s sick,” she whispered.

“I swear it, he won’t.”

After hanging up, he turned to see Liv and Belle in the doorway.

“So, she said yes?” Liv looked so hopeful.

“She didn’t say no. I don’t think she really understood but she didn’t have any objections to me caring for you.” They would leave a note incase she didn’t remember.

“What about Dad?”

“She made me promise he would never get near you.”

Belle helped Liv pack while he paced. He wasn’t even sure what to do, they were all shoved in Vic’s place. Now he was adding another person to the already packed cottage. He really needed to get his own place. That wasn’t going to happen very soon. He was using what was left of his savings with Adam’s money to start the scrap yard. They still needed to find a place to put it. Also, he agreed to help Debbie out at the garage while Cain recovered from the aneurysm surgery. Add that to taking care of the kids. Not only that, they had finally charged Gordon, he had to prepare for that.

They arrived back in the village just before sundown. Belle offered to help get Liv settled at Vic’s. When he pulled up by the cottage he was greeted by the view of a police car, Vic talking to an officer outside the cottage.

“Mr. Livesy?” the officer asked.

“It’s Dingle now. What can I help you with?”

“Can we talk in private?”

Not knowing what he was going to say, he agreed making Belle, Vic and Liv go inside. He wondered if Sandra had called the police. That was fast if that was it.

Once they were alone outside, the officer walked towards him. “Your father, Gordon Livesy, died this morning. His neighbor found him. It looks like he was trying to repair a faulty wire in his house. I’m sorry for your loss,” the man said gently.

The information was only trickling into his brain. Gordon was dead. Gordon was electrocuted. Gordon wouldn’t be going to court. He wouldn’t have to answer for his crimes. He died as that nice bloke down the street. He died. His father was dead. The boogeyman in his nightmares and the man he wanted to have love him was dead. Now he had a thirteen-year-old girl in the cottage that he had to tell. He feared she would blame him. It was all too much.

“I appreciate you coming here to tell me,” he told the officer numbly.

“What was that about?” Liv asked as he walked in.

“Dad’s dead,” he told her.

It was well after midnight by the time she calmed. He didn’t really feel anything, at least not yet. He knew the feelings would come. Vic got Robbie and George from Wishing Well and told him she was staying at the pub to give them time. She really was the best.

“Do you think it really was an accident?” Liv asked, as she sat on the sofa.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” he asked.

“Because he was going to be tried for what he did to you. Because he wouldn’t want everyone to know.”

She had a point there, he just couldn’t really think about him having a part in his father’s death.

“If he did, do you hate me?” he asked, fearing the answer.

“No, I believe you. I don’t remember him doing anything wrong, but I guess he would want to hide it. I’ve always wished he would come and find us, now I’m glad he didn’t. I just wish I had someone who loved me.”

“You do, you have me, I love you,” he told her.

“You left me.”

“I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t even take care of myself. I wasn’t in a good place. I was so messed up, I hit Sandra.”

“Why?”

“Because she caught me with booze, I knew Dad was going to hurt me again.”

“I’m sorry he did that to you.”

“I’m just happy he never hurt you. By the time Sandra was in the picture, he had already hurt me once. She just didn’t see it until it had happened more times, but I think when she did she took you and ran. With all her faults, she really did have your best interest at heart.” He really did believe that, because when he was talking out of his head he was always more truthful, like her was sure she was earlier.

“When she comes back, can I stay with you?”

“I can’t promise it, but I’ll try my very best to talk her into it.”

For the first time since they had been reunited, she hugged him. He never wanted to let go.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are thinking Aaron is taking all this very well, and it's a little off character. Yeah, next chapter is going to be the fallout from everything happening so quickly to him.


	14. Checking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, self-harm.

                                                                             **1 March 2015**

                                                                                   **Aaron**

 

He could hear the kids laughing downstairs with Liv and Vic. He slept on the sofa, so Liv could have her own room. She was a young girl and needed her privacy. George and Robbie shared a room, like they did before.

Lifting his shirt, he stared at the fresh cuts on his stomach. He knew he should start counseling again, but it took ages for counseling to help. Also, he didn’t see much use in it, all things considered. With cutting, he could have the instant relief he needed. Grabbing his razor, he decided to reopen his first cut ever, the scar was old, it would be hard to cut through. It would give the extra pain he needed to get through the day.

“Aaron, I’m taking the kids to Robert’s. Liv’s gone over to Belle’s. You have the whole morning to yourself. Enjoy,” Vic yelled through the door.

As he predicted the slice was harder to cut than his unscarred flesh. His mind drifted back to the first time he cut. It didn’t happen all at once. He didn’t grab a razor and think ‘this is a good idea’, no it had been slow. A dropped a glass, accidental cut to his hand. He left it, did things that caused more pain. Soon, it healed on its own. Then he ‘accidently’ grabbed a hot pan out of the stove. It had been hard to take care of a baby with a hand that had second degree burns. That was when he started cutting with a razor. It had been his first cut that got infected, he’d cut too deep and didn’t keep an eye on it.

The nosy neighbor saved both his and Robbie’s lives. Raphael was the pediatrician that checked over Robbie. Without him, Aaron had no idea where he and Robbie would be now. That’s why even with Robert’s misgivings and the row he had with Raphael, he would let him settle down. He didn’t have a lot of mates, no reason to make one hate him.

Then there was Max, strong and confident. His faults were many, but he really was a good person at heart. It wasn’t until after he had the wife and kids that he realized living that life would never fulfill him. He was quite a bit older than Aaron. When he had met him, he turned him down. Too old. But Max didn’t give up, soon Aaron was looking forward to hearing from him. But it had all changed first parents’ night at Robbie’s school. He had seen Max before Robbie had, he had taken in what he was seeing. Max in a happy, loving family moment with his wife and kids. Before he could get Robbie away, Robbie had seen him too.

Max had been a part of their lives, staying the night and on weekends some. Robbie had run up to a shell-shocked Max and started babbling about his day. It would have all been fine if the wife hadn’t asked who Robbie was. Robbie had told her happily that his daddy and Max were boyfriends. Went on about Max telling him to call him Tio and how his dad and Max were going to get married. An eagle-eyed teacher had lead Robbie and Max’s children away. That was when the fireworks happened. In the end, she made him chose, he chose her, not that Aaron blamed him. He’d been so angry at Max when he left, but still trusted him with his life. That was why he told Vic to reach out to Max if he was unreachable.

Finding out that Max had been murdered had been gut-wrenching. He hadn’t wanted to believe it. He’d had other blokes he saw because Max had been very on and off with him, but he’d always went back to him; until that last time. Did he love Max? He didn’t know, but he did know he was used to him. He had talked to Vic and Robert about telling Robbie that Max was dead. They told him since Max was out of his life anyway, no use to upset him further. Not wanting his son to cry, he agreed.

Once his head was clearer, he cleaned up and headed to Butler’s Farm. He and Adam were still trying to find a place for the scrapyard. The Farm was out, and it was looking like the whole idea was dead in the water. He really wanted to help get this going for Adam.

“Any luck?” he asked Adam when he saw him exiting the farmhouse.

“Yeah, mate. Actually, I do.”

“You’re joking.” He couldn’t believe it.

“I’m not. Robert is going to rent us Wylies for a steal. Only a few things.”

Aaron closed his eyes. He really wanted to see less of Robert Sugden. Ever since the end of his engagement, it was like he was always there.

“What does he want?”

“Twenty percent ownership but he’ll also throw in ten grand to help with startup.”

“That sounds fishy to me, mate.”

“I know I thought the same until, well it makes sense if you think about it. You’re the father of his nephew and I’m dating his sister.”

“Wait? You and Vic?”

Adam smiled. “Yeah.”

“Since when?”

“Last night.”

Aaron was happy for them. He’d be a good father. He thought they’d be perfect together. “Good for you. But I have to talk to Robert before we accept this deal.”

“No doubt.”

 

                                                                                  **Robert**

It wasn’t the first time he’d been alone. Probably wouldn’t be the last. He didn’t get on well with people, never had. He could trick them, make them believe the lie but once they knew the real him. The one that messed up. The one that would do anything to get what he wanted; they always left. He had known Chrissie wouldn’t stay once she knew his flaws, no one ever forgave him.

Brook Cottage was a nice place but lonely. People usually thought he liked being alone, that was the furthest thing from the truth. He spent his life trying to get acceptance from his father, never being able to achieve that goal. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried, he was never enough.

Someone knocked on the door, he knew it wasn’t Vic, she and the kids had left a little while ago. She and Aaron were the only ones in the village that was talking to him. Surprisingly, that was two more people that talked to him than the Whites. Lachlan going all predator on Alicia. Their name was below rubbish.

Opening the door, he was greeting by Aaron, looking a bit pale.

“Alright?”

“Yeah. What’s your angle? Why do you want to help us?” Aaron asked.

Opening the door wider, he gestured for Aaron to come in. “Brew?”

“Just tell me what you want,” Aaron demanded.

“What I want is my fiancée back and the life I had planned. But since that is out of the question; I’ll take what I can get. I was trying to help you out. Robbie is my nephew, I was trying to look out for his future.”

“For twenty percent ownership of the scrapyard.”

“Right now, all you have is a plan and I use that word loosely. You two have the drive but have no idea how to go about it. I think renting Wylies at a cut price and ten grand as startup is more than generous for twenty percent.”

“You’ll be a silent partner?”

“Fine but I reserve the right to become less silent if I see you sinking the place.”

“Deal.”

Aaron had rang Adam and invited him over to read and sign the papers Robert had his solicitor draw up.

“Want that brew now?”

“Go on then.”

They sat together, talking mostly about the scrapyard.

“Holey Scrap? You have to be joking.”

“No, it’s Adam’s idea. I like it.”

Robert snorted. “You would.”

“Meaning?”

“I don’t know, just seems you and Adam are cut from the same cloth.”

“What jealous?” Aaron asked, grinning.

“Right,” he replied, hoping that it didn’t show that he was. “So, I’ve seen you talking to the builder Andy and Katie wanted to hire.”

Two days before he was coming out of the pub and saw the same builder, chatting up Aaron in front of Keepers Cottage. The builder couldn’t have been more transparent if he tried.

“I met him beginning of the year. Nice, won that stuffed unicorn for George.”

Anger built up, why he really couldn’t explain. Never one to keep his mouth closed, he started ranting. “Are you that desperate, Aaron? You’re pathetic. Do whatever you want with yourself but don’t drag innocent children into it.” It was like his mouth was going but not attached to his brain. The damage was done, he watched as Aaron closed off.

Before anything more could be said, Adam arrived. Robert expected Aaron to object but he signed everything and quietly agreed to the terms. Adam had looked between them, but wisely kept his mouth closed.

Once the paperwork was signed Robert agreed to take it to his solicitor in the morning. Aaron left before Adam, not saying anything to either of them.

“What’s wrong with him?” Adam asked.

“No idea,” Robert said.

 

 

                                                                               **Paddy**

They had been expecting Aaron for tea, but he hadn’t rung or answered with they rang him. Victoria had to get in the kitchen and Chas behind the bar, so he agreed to watch the children.

As much as George was yawning, he thought it was time for her to have a nap. Letting himself in the cottage with the key Aaron had given him, he looked around. He didn’t think Aaron was home but in case he wasn’t feeling well, he asked the kids to keep the noise down.

Leaving the kids downstairs he went upstairs to grab George clean clothes, she had gotten food all over the ones she was wearing. Opening the bedroom door, he froze at the sight. Aaron was laying on the bed that his children shared, asleep and pale as death. His top was off, countless cuts over his stomach and arms, old and new. There were several that jumped out in his attention, all recent, within an hour if he was to guess.

“Daddy!” a panicked voice yelled.

Paddy had just enough time to grab Robbie up before he launched himself at Aaron. “Shh,” he said, whispering in the boy’s ear.

Aaron seemed to wake when Robbie shouted. Jumping up, Aaron looked like a caged animal. He took a step towards Robbie but as he did the lad whimpered looking at his father’s stomach. Aaron then stepped back. Grabbing his discarded top, he made a break for the door. With Robbie in his arms, Paddy was unable to stop him. Following him downstairs he couldn’t stop him when he ran out the front door. This was beyond his expertise, after getting his mobile out he rang the only one he knew Aaron would listen to.

 

 

                                                                                      **Zak**

He told Lisa but wanted to make sure that he talked to Aaron before any of the others found out, Chas and Cain included. Paddy had been frantic when he rang. After calming him down, and making sure he didn’t tell Chas yet, Zak went looking.

As the sun started to set, he started to worry that he’d messed up not having anyone else to help him. Slowing the van down to turn around he noticed a familiar figure crossing the road ahead. Beeping his horn to stop the lad, he didn’t except him to run off like the hounds of hell were on him. It was too late and dark, he’d have to call it a night. Hopefully, Aaron would see sense and go back home to his children. Paddy had said that Robbie had been inconsolable.

 

                                                                                   **Robert**

It had been a week since anyone had seen or heard from Aaron. It was like he just disappeared. The Dingles along with Vic, Andy and himself had taken on caring for the children. Both Robbie and George had not been taking their father’s absence well. Unlike before, they knew something was wrong.

He had the kids most of the morning, glad when Lisa came over to get them. It was hard to believe that Aaron had been doing this all alone since he was eighteen years old. It was taking the whole village to raise these kids while he was gone.

Someone was tapping on the door, no louder than whisper. He wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t by the door.

“Aaron.”

Outside his door Aaron stood, black hoodie on, his face almost entirely hidden.

“Can I come in?”

Allowing Aaron in, he was still shocked the man just showed up like that.

“Where have you been?” he demanded.

“Mental Health Unit in Leeds.”

That stopped him. “What?”

“Sometimes I don’t realize how bad I’ve gotten until it’s too late. Like when Paddy and Robbie found me. Hearing Robbie cry and panic like that, I knew I needed help. I also knew I couldn’t do it on my own.”

“So, you got help?”

“Yes. I need to be honest because I need to know my children will be safe.”

“I thought you’re better.”

Aaron laughed bitterly. “I’ll never be better. I can go years without cutting but cutting is not my only way of self-destructing. I’ve been doing that since I was eight-years old. You learn to live and sometimes it’s not pretty.”

“Did you do this because what I said?” Robert asked, hanging his head in shame. Fearing for a week that he had made Aaron run.

“No, being called pathetic and a bad father didn’t break me, you’re not the first one. I did this because everything just got too much. Gordon topping himself. Beck killing Max. Everyone knows about Gordon. Liv coming to live with me. It was all just too much. I felt like I couldn’t breathe. The first cut had been a relief, like I finally come home again. I really thought I was dealing well, that was until I heard Robbie cry. I knew I needed help then.”

“But you’re in a better place now, right?”

Aaron smiled, it was small but there. “Yeah. Now I just have to make amends with my children and family.”

“Trust me. After this week, they’ll be too happy you’re home.”

“I’m glad because I’ve made a decision, one that’s best for the kids.”

Robert didn’t like the sound of that. “What?”

“Until I’m better and not just getting by, I think I should move out of Vic’s.” Something about his voice set Robert on edge.

“Where are you going to live?”

“Don’t know. I can’t go to the pub. Mum’s heart is in the right place, but I can’t handle the smothering.”

“The kids?”

“I think Vic will want Robbie to stay with her. George, maybe Paddy and Rhona can take her.”

“What about Liv?”

“When she came with me, I promised her where I go she goes. I just don’t think I can keep that promise.”

“If I may be honest, it would be a mistake to separate yourself from them. Even I can see you’re slowly checking out. How long before you cut the cord and top yourself?”

The flash in Aaron’s eyes was all he needed to know he was right. Aaron moving back to the village had nothing to do with going after Gordon, not really, it was just an excuse. Maybe to make sure Liv wasn’t a victim or other but that wasn’t the real plan. Robert was angry with himself for not seeing it sooner. After arriving Aaron had been spending less and less time with his children. The purpose in coming to Emmerdale had been to get the kids to know his family before he took himself out of the picture.


	15. Bar West

                                                                             **15 May 2015**

**Aaron**

 

“Dad, come on, we’re gonna be late,” Robbie whined, tugging Aaron’s hand.

It had been a long two months. When Robert realized his plan, everything went to hell for a while. Robert called a Dingle Family Meeting, which was strange in itself. After explaining everything, they didn’t understand why he went and checked himself in a mental health unit and still planned to top himself. He had to tell them the truth. He never told the staff in the unit about his plan. When they asked, he made them believe he was telling the truth. After years of getting help, he knew how to play the professionals. The only reason he went was to get his head straight to make the last few months of his life good with his family. Now though, he had every Dingle and Sugden watching him like a hawk.

Not only that, he lived with Robert. Sandra was out of treatment now. Because she no longer was running from Gordon, Aaron and Liv had talked her into moving into the Village. They got a cottage on Church Lane. Now he could be near his sister and lookout for her, but as Robert said, not responsible for another person.

The kids were another story, they lived with him and Robert, but Vic had unlimited visitation. She could have Robbie over one night or five. As it stood, Robbie had told her he needed to be with his Dad. He had been sticking to Aaron like glue, even George who had been extra clingy.

“Daaad,” Robbie whined.

“Alright. Go on then.”

They were on their way to Marlon’s. April and Robbie were thicker than thieves. His mum had already picked up George. With Robbie with Marlon and April tonight, he had the night for his date.

He had promised everyone that he no longer planned to top himself. That wasn’t entirely true but what he promised Robert was the truth. He promised that he would give it a year. If after a year he felt that he no longer wanted to live, Robert wouldn’t try to stop him again. He knew it was a lie, but all he would lose is a year. That made him have a year with his kids to make sure they were safe and sound.

Another promise to Robert, he had to ‘put himself out there’, meaning getting his own life, not one just as a father.

It had been guilt and awkwardness that he allowed Vic to set him up on a date with Finn. Adam’s brother-cousin was not his type. But explaining that to Vic was like explaining flying to snails.

Marlon was all grins when he dropped Robbie off. Everyone seemed to have heard about the date and just as excited as Vic. Everyone except Robert, it was weird; he was the one saying that he needed to get out there and date but now he had one, Robert had been grumpy. Maybe it was because of the recent ending of his own relationship. Many nights he had stayed up to listen to Robert rant and rave about how Katie had ruined it. After the first time pointing out that Katie wouldn’t have been able to ruin anything if he hadn’t slept with Tracy, he kept his mouth shut.

The date was in Hotten because he didn’t want every resident of the village to be watching. They were going to a club called Bar West.

“Have you been here before?” Finn asked as they entered.

“Nah, you?”

“A couple times.”

The conversation was stilted and awkward. Finn looked like an eager puppy, not by his gestures but his eyes.

“I’ll get the first round,” Finn said before taking off for the bar.

“Didn’t think I’d see you here,” a familiar voice said.

Aaron smiled when he spotted Jackson was walking towards him with a pool cue in his hand.

“Right. What are you doing here?”

“Out with my mates. You?”

“Date.”

Jackson’s eyes widened. “Yeah? Where is the lucky lad?”

Aaron rolled his eyes, Jackson was a flirt. He pointed to the bar where Finn was standing. When they looked they saw a bear trying to chat Finn up.

“Do you think we should save him?” Jackson asked.

“Why? Maybe it’s a love match,” Aaron said, but Finn really did look uncomfortable.

“I thought he was your date?” Jackson asked, laughing.

“Because I’m too scared of my son’s mother. He’s her best mate and gay so…”

“So obviously match made in heaven. Because a bloke is a bloke.”

“Right,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes at Vic’s naivety.

“Uh oh, looks like he does need rescuing now,” Jackson said, pointing at Finn.

The bear, who was wearing an interesting array of colors and leather, was now showing Finn his piercings.

Jackson and Aaron made their way over to Finn, who released a relieved sigh as when he saw Aaron.

“As I was saying, my date was waiting for me,” Finn said, smoothing out his shirt.

“No need to get all ruffled, jus’ bein nice,” the man said, before getting his drink and leaving.

“He was quite forward,” Finn said, his voice a little high.

“Sorry, I thought you were having fun,” Aaron lied. He was having fun watching Finn fend off the other man.

“Who are you?” Finn asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed on Jackson.

“Jackson is a mate,” Aaron told him. Not really sure where Finn’s jealousy was coming from.

“Right. Up for a game?” Jackson asked, gesturing to his cue.

“That’s alright, we’re on a date,” Finn said rather primly.

“What’s the fun if we just sit and stare at each other,” Aaron said before agreeing to a game.

After the first game they got Finn in on it, finally he seemed to be loosening up. Jackson kept showing him how to hold the cue. Aaron didn’t believe Finn needed help in the first place but it was fun to watch.

“You cheat.” Finn laughed, causing his face to light up. Aaron thought he looked much better smiling.

“Never,” Jackson defended himself.

They hadn’t even noticed that he had backed away from pool table, just watching them. Jackson was nice and a real laugh. Finn was uptight and awkward but something about Jackson, made Finn seem lighter.

“Hey, when those two finally notice I’m not around anymore, tell them I left and to have a drink on me,” he told one Jackson’s mates, throwing down the money for the round.

“No problem.”

They didn’t notice when he left the club completely.

He took the bus back to home, he knew Jackson would make sure Finn got home safe. There was no reason he should have stayed. They had seemed to click, with was nice to see. Someone deserved to be happy.

A visibly sulking Robert was in the kitchen when he arrived. There was a scotch bottle by an empty glass.

“Having a party?” Aaron asked.

Robert snorted. “Didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

“Just wanted to come back. I don’t think my absence has even been noticed.”

“What?”

“Jackson and Finn hit it off.”

Robert stood up, shaking his head. “And you’re alright with that?”

“I told you Finn’s not my type, I told your sister that but finally gave up. Jackson’s fit and all, and maybe if I didn’t have kids he we might be more fitting for each other. He’s just too carefree, Finn needs that. I need someone with their feet placed firmly on the ground.” Robert smiled then opened his mouth to say something, but Aaron cut him off. “I don’t think I’m ready for this dating thing. I know you want me to get better, but I don’t think finding a bloke will do that.” Robert closed his mouth and just nodded. Aaron wondered what he’d been going to say.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, next chapter will somethings will be starting with Aaron and Robert, don't fret. Also, I want to add a character that is no longer on Emmerdale. If you have one that you want back, you can suggest one. If not, I guess we'll all be surprised together.


	16. Falling or Failing?

                                                                   **3 June 2015**

**Robert**

 

It had been weeks since Aaron had come back with his new philosophy. And every day Robert got to know him better was one day harder to keep his feelings in check.

“You’re going to put a hole in the floor,” Diane said as she readied the meal.

“Aaron was supposed be back hours ago,” he said, continuing his pacing.

“Chas is with him.”

“Like that’s an endorsement.”

“You watch your tongue. That woman loves that lad like no one else. He’s doing this for Liv, but it doesn’t make it easy for him. Just be patient, pet.”

Aaron had gone into Leeds with Chas, Sandra and Liv to settle Gordon’s estate. He left Aaron and Liv a lot of money. Aaron had told them he didn’t want anything from Gordon. Chas and Robert had tried to talk him into it for the kids. That seemed to make him more frazzled. Finally, he agreed, putting his share into trust for Robbie, George and Leo. Only Robert knew about the Leo part. When he asked if it was because of him being a Dingle, Aaron had laughed. ‘Nah, mate, it’s because he’s Paddy’s.’ Aaron had an odd attachment to the vet.

Robbie and George were sitting at the table, ready to eat.

“Bert,” George called to him.

He missed being Tio at times like this. George started calling him Bert months ago, now it was all any of the children called him. He knew Sarah was doing it on purpose to wind him up…maybe they all were.

“What Georgie?”

“I’m sad.”

“Why are you sad?”

“No prezzies.”

“Well, you don’t get presents until its your birthday. We’ve talked about this; your birthday isn’t until next week.”

“No, now.”

“Next week.”

“No, now.”

“No, next week,” he said more forcefully.

“Robert, you are arguing with a toddler,” Diane said, she was hiding a laugh.

“She started it.”

She did laugh then before putting everything on the table. “Come and sit, pet. I have some gossip for you.”

That was interesting. He always liked to keep his ear to the ground lately, looking for a way to get back at Katie.

“Lawrence sold Home Farm,” she told him.

“What? Where did you hear that?”

“Lawrence told me himself. All the stuff with Lachlan, not to mention you and Chrissie splitting up. He just thought it would be best to get a fresh start away from here.”

“What about his business?”

“No idea. It’s none of your concern anymore. You did wrong by that girl. You don’t need to cause her anymore grief. Anyway, I met the new owner today.”

“What’s their name?”

“Mister Southwark, I believe.”

“Alone?”

“No, he has a wife. I haven’t gotten to meet her yet.”

The kitchen door opened, Aaron and Chas came in. Robert noticed right away Aaron was livid. He was making jerky movements and balling his fists repeatedly.

“What happened?” Diane asked.

“Gordon’s last act of vengeance,” Chas said as she tried to rub Aaron’s shoulders, he dodged the touch.

“I’ve got to get out of here,” Aaron said, going for the door.

“Take me with you,” Robbie said, jumping up and running towards his father.

Everyone in the room knew it wasn’t a good idea but didn’t know how to tell the lad.

“Uncle Zak needs help with the pigs. I guess I’ll just have to find another little boy to help,” Chas said.

“No, me. Me. Me,” he chanted, all his attention on Chas now.

Robert followed Aaron when he slipped out of the pub.

“What to talk about it?” Robert asked.

“Furthest thing I want to do, mate.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Something destructive and unhealthy.”

“Cutting yourself,” he said sadly.

“No, go to Bar West find someone for a night.”

“You want to go out on the pull?” That he wasn’t expecting. Aaron had just got back from finding out something about Gordon. A man who did unspeakable things to him. Why would he want sex after that?

“I can read your face. I want to do it because I can.”

Robert grabbed Aaron by the arm, stopping him. For a minute he thought he’d get punched but that didn’t happen, he released his arm. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m damaged, Robert. Sex has never been to me what it is to others. Do you know why I was with Max?”

Where did this come from? “No.”

“Because he reminded me of Gordon. How sick is that? And guess what, he treated me like Gordon and it felt right. Because I wasn’t worth any more than that.”

Robert’s stomach twisted painfully. “What do you mean, treated you like Gordon did?”

“Not the way you’re thinking. It’s hard to explain.”

“Try.”

“I was safe with him. If felt like it did with my dad, when he loved me. When I wasn’t naughty. Max helped me when I had no one. I had a baby, just moved to a new place. He was always there for me.  Made sure I got the easy jobs in the beginning. He was a good person, you have to understand that. But he hated himself, I know what that’s like. Because I was with him and he hated himself, he took it out on me. It wasn’t all the time. But instead of running, I stayed, finally feeling useful, after all it was the only thing I was good for. The first time he ended it, I was still fighting who I was and lost the only person who wanted me. That was the first time I cut. I never wanted to put any blame on him, because it wasn’t him it was me.”

“I don’t believe that. Aaron, can you tell me how he took it out on you?”

“He didn’t beat me or rape me if that’s what you’re thinking. It was all inside here,” he said, tapping on his temple. “There’s no need for violence and force if you can control everything about the other person. He was a good person and I made him angry with me…just like I did Dad.”

Robert grabbed him hard this time, making Aaron almost lose his footing. “Don’t ever say that. Could Robbie ever make you do that to him? Or George? I don’t know what caused him to be sick like that, but it wasn’t you. You were a little boy who was missing his mum.”

“I just want everything to stop just for one night,” Aaron said, his voice tired.

“Tell me how I can help?”

“Drive me to Hotten.”

“So, you can go home with some stranger?”

“Not like someone who knows me wants me.”

“Finn liked you, that was until you played cupid with Jackson. Can’t you see how many people like you. Mates. Family. ME!”

“Why do you like me? I’ve caused you nothing but trouble. I’m useless, always have been. Do you know when I came here to live I tried to go back to my dad’s? After everything I still took him over the unknown.”

“That’s not surprising. And I like you because you are the strongest man I’ve ever known. I mean that, you’re not useless, furthest thing from it. You have two children who worship the ground you walk on. A mum who would battle Satan himself for you. Every damn Dingle in this village would help kill for you; that includes my saintly brother’s children. If I could have one wish at this moment it would be that you could see all the love around you.” When Aaron didn’t say anything, Robert acted on impulse. He leaned down and kissed him. For a moment Aaron stood stock-still but then he started to kiss him back.

For a moment he lost himself and pinned Aaron up against the side of the building they were standing near. Finally, his brain caught up with his libido. Pulling away he let go of Aaron and stepped back.

“What?” Aaron asked, hurt clear in his eyes.

“Not now. Not when you’re hurting. I don’t want to be something destructive to you.”

“You’re gay?”

“No.”

“Alright.”

“I like you Aaron. I don’t need a label.”

“What about everyone else?”

“I don’t know. I’m not ready for anyone else to know. Can you handle that?”

“But you want me?” Hope shining in his eyes.

Robert knew then it had been too easy for Max. He was begging to be taken advantage of. Robert promised himself no one would ever do that to Aaron again. Now all he had to do was find a way for him to be strong enough to be with Aaron.

 

                                                                            **Aaron**

 

“Well, if it isn’t’ Billy no mates,” someone said from behind him.

Turning around his eyes landed on someone he hoped to never see again. “Beck. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be rotting in prison somewhere?”

“I’ve missed this, Aaron. Your wit or lack thereof.”

Aaron had been sitting in the pub waiting for Robert. They hadn’t really talked since the night Robert kissed him, three days ago. George and Robbie were spending the night at Andy’s with his kids. Andy and Robert were still at odds because of Katie but the kids loved having so many cousins around.

“Again, what are you doing here?”

“My wife’s from here or round about. Imagine my surprise when she said she wanted to come back and visit.”

“Brilliant,” Aaron mumbled, turning back to his drink.

He kept his eyes on Beck who walked over to the bar and sat. His mum was merrily chatting away with Katie. Beck kept glancing over at Aaron, he knew he was in trouble. Beck hated not getting his way. And his way was having Aaron going down for Max’s murder.

Just then a beautiful middle-aged woman walked in. Aaron recognized her on sight. Phoebe Southwark was Beck’s wife. Aaron had no idea why she was still with the man. Everyone knew he had many mistresses. Phoebe and Beck had the one child, a psycho by the name of Phillip. Phillip was only a year older than Aaron. He had been asked to show Phillip the ropes when he joined the company. Phillip couldn’t do anything right except bully and intimidate.

Phoebe sat down at the table with Aaron. Her expensive perfume wafted at him. He had to try his best not to sneeze, he was unsuccessful.

She cackled before she caught herself. “I had no idea you were from here,” she said sweetly.

People were usually blinding by the older woman. She was elegant and had more money than God, the only real bad thing about her was her husband. Aaron wondered which one was keeping the marriage going and what they had on the other one for it to go on so long.

“My mum is. I’ve not been here much, trying to make up time with family.”

“I’m the same. I haven’t seen my baby brother since he was barely bigger than a baby. I can’t wait to see him again, I can’t believe he’s a grown man now.”

“What’s his name? Maybe I can point you in the right direction.”

“I don’t even know if he’s here or not. I was too scared to check. I made it impossible to find me, changed my name before I met Beckett. Jackie’s dead, Tommy cut off all ties with me. I guess I just want a brother who still wants to be my brother. Oh, sorry, his name is Robert. Robert Sugden.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be using most of the suggestions that I read about people. But so it's not odd they will be mixed in with the rest of the story. I have one here, but so it still flows good the others will come when they are needed.


	17. Hello Again!

                                                                       **Three Days Earlier**

**Aaron**

  

“Just sign here, here and initial here,” Gordon’s estate solicitor told him.

Liv, Sandra and his mum had been in here before him. He didn’t know why his paperwork had to be done alone. Thankfully, they were almost finished. He signed the papers, albeit begrudgingly.

“This was not part of his will, so it was not played at the estate reading. This is just for you,” the man said before turning the laptop he had in front of him.

A video started. Aaron thought it would be Gordon back from the grave calling him a liar. He was no way prepared for the scene in front of him. Ten-year-old him was sitting at a kitchen table. His face was devoid of colour besides the tinge of green.

_“Now Aaron, I want you to speak into the camera,” his father said._

_Aaron looked up, wondering what was happening now. He hurt, all he wanted to do was go hide. Get away from his father and his smell. It was like it was all over him, like he’d never be rid of it._

_“What should I say?” he asked, confused._

_“Remember the discussion we had last night?” Aaron felt sick, that’s what his father had said it was. A discussion. He had prayed Sandra would come home and stop him. Or maybe his mum would make one of her spontaneous visits. No one came, he was in that room all alone with his father._

_“Yes,” he said quietly._

_“Tell the camera what you had been doing to be punished.”_

_He didn’t want to, he wanted to leave. He wanted Sandra to come home._

_“I was naughty.”_

_“What did you do, Aaron?”_

_“I talked back. Skipped school. Got into fights. I was an ungrateful, naughty boy.”_

_“And?”_

_Aaron looked at his father, not understanding what he wanted. “And?”_

_“And did you deserve to be punished? Was I right to punish you?”_

_“Yes, I deserved to be punished. I was bad and needed to be punished,” he choked out. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong the first time. Somehow, he had let himself think that it wouldn’t happen again, because he was going to be good. But it had, he just wouldn’t know when the next time was coming._

The screen went dark. Why couldn’t he remember that until now? He remembered everything else. How could he have forgotten that? His dad had showed him that video over and over again when he started to act out.

“Are we done?” he asked, trying to keep his temper in check.

“Yes.” Aaron hated the man in front of him. It seemed to him that he sided with Gordon, that was all he needed to know about the man’s character.

 

 

                                                                              **3 June 2015**

                                                                                 **Robert**

He was running late meeting Aaron at the pub. The business he had gotten from Lawrence for a song, was paying off big. In a few years he could see himself putting the old codger out of business. On the personal life front was less than stellar. He still was no closer to bringing Katie’s smug interfering nose down. Also, he had yet to admit to anyone else he wanted Aaron; he didn’t know if he ever would.

They hadn’t done anything else because Aaron’s head wasn’t in the right place. But he was getting better day by day, Robert could see it. He laughed more and voluntarily went out with Adam for a lads night. He knew Aaron still planned to top himself, but he also knew he’d give him the year.

When he entered the pub, he spotted Aaron right away. Sitting at a table with a dark-haired woman. Something about her looked familiar but he couldn’t place her. Walking over to the two, he looked at Aaron more carefully.

“Robert, we were just talking about you,” Aaron said, he was smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hello,” he said to the woman.

When she stood Robert noticed her eyes were a bit red like she had been crying.

“Robert,” she said breathlessly.

“Yes. Can I help you?” he said awkwardly.

“You look so much like Jackie and Tommy, except you’re so tall. Didn’t get that from your Harker side, that’s for sure. All short folk, you must get that from your father.”

Robert looked at Aaron for help, but he was looking elsewhere, someone at the bar it seemed. Looking back at the woman it snapped into place. He had seen her before. Not in person that he remembers but from photos in his mother’s belonging he used to sneak peeks. Not Sarah but his birth mother, Pat.

“Sandie?” His voice sounded off even to him.

“Yes. I go by Phoebe now though.”

“I looked for you,” he admitted. After his father told him to leave, he tried to find her and his brother, Tommy. He found a number for Tommy, but he was no longer there.

“I’m sorry. I’ve not been a good sister.”

That made him angry. “You’ve not been a sister at all.”

Aaron jumped up then. “Calm down, Robert. Maybe you should take her back to Brook Cottage and have a chat.”

Robert hated people hearing about his private life, so he listened to Aaron. As he made his way out of the pub with Sandie he noticed the man Aaron had been watching heading for Aaron. If he wasn’t so out of sorts himself, he would have wondered what that was about.

 

                                                                                     **Aaron**

He could hear Robert and Phoebe in the kitchen when he entered the cottage. Quickly making his way up to his room, grabbing some clothes throwing them into a bag. It took some looking to find where he put his passport. After scribbling out a note, telling them where the kids paperwork was in case they needed it. The note also asked Robert to look after the kids until he got back.

He had known Beck being in Emmerdale was bad news. But finding out Phoebe bought Home Farm worried him when Beck told him. It turned out Beck had one last job for him, one that he was alright with taking. Beck had promised once this was done, he was gone…for good. Home Farm and everything else was Phoebe’s. She finally had wanted out, and that allowed him to go on his merry way. With Max gone, the entire business was his. He got to keep his business and she kept everything she brought into the marriage. Then she purchased Home Farm, but they had already signed the divorce papers. Home Farm was hers, and what he got was to be free.

It turned out she had been keeping him with her. Not because of love but because of loneliness. Aaron could see Robert doing the same thing, it seemed his sister was much like him. All she wanted to do now was settle down and live her life. It was funny, it seemed both Phoebe and Robert wanted to come back to Emmerdale to show everyone they weren’t what everyone thought they were. If he was anyone else in the village that had done wrong to either one of them, he would be very worried.

 

                                                                              **Sandie/Phoebe**

“Right in middle of your wedding?” She was horrified. The gall of this woman.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t really her. Tracy was just being used by Katie.”

“Katie is your brother’s wife, right?” It was a scandalizing story.

“Second time he married her. First time, she had an affair with me. Now she acts like she’s Mother Teresa.”

“What a cow,” she snapped.

“Careful, you bias is showing.”

She smiled, her brother was so much like her. Tommy had cut ties with her when she stopped giving him money for drugs. He had gotten hooked young, she had been trying to get him clean. But over ten ago she gave him an ultimatum. Get help or she wouldn’t support him anymore. He said she was no sister of his, and that was the last she saw of him. All she had then was Beckett and Phillip after that. She held on tight, maybe too tight. Beckett had never been faithful, but it was after she lost Tommy that he just didn’t care anymore. It was what she knew about him, her insurance policy as you might say, that he stayed. Phillip was the spit of his father, in every way. The night he took a knife to her throat for calling him on his behavior was the last straw.

Then to add bad to worse, Max was killed. She knew right away that it was Beckett. She had no proof of this crime, but she knew the man. When Siobhan, Max’s wife, told her it was Aaron, she didn’t believe it for a second. She didn’t know the boy well but did know he was the one she called every time Phillip got in over his head. Now she feared her own son, although he wouldn’t be a worry for her for at least ten years. After holding a knife to her, he went out and hit a punter in a bar brawl. The man never woke up. She felt terrible that when the verdict was read guilty, she breathed a sigh of relief. Now she was so close to having a good life, she didn't want anything to wreck that.

She hadn’t worried for money in over twenty years.

“I’m getting divorce myself. Long overdue. But he wasn’t my first husband.”

“No?”

“No. When I left here, people looked down their noses at me. I was a girl who got in trouble young. Did what I thought was right and gave her up. Nothing was ever good enough for Mum.” She gasped. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure if she had known me, she wouldn’t have been my biggest fan either.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. It’s Br- this village.” She laughed, she had almost called it Beckindale, old habits and all. “It has a way of messing with your head. It feels like everyone else is allowed to mess up but you.”

Robert raised his pint. “I know the feeling. You seem still a little bitter, who are you thinking of?”

“Me? No, not of anyone. I’ve let go of all that hate. It eats at you and all you are is empty.”

“So, you’re saying I should let what Katie did go?”

“Yes, you should let it go. I want your hands as clean as possible.”

Robert smiled at her. “Is that so?”

“You haven’t had a big sister to fight in your corner before. Trust me, she won’t know what hit her. One more thing, tomorrow night come into the pub. Just remember to have your game face on.”

 

 

                                                                                 **Aaron**

**5** **June 2015**

“So, you’re alive?” Aaron said.

“I don’t feel alive,” Tom whimpered.

“And you look worse. I thought this rehab was supposed to be the best?”

“It is but it’s not going to make going through withdrawl any better. What’s your name again, I don’t think I caught it.”

“Aaron. But so far, you’ve just been calling me tosser, over and over and over again. I’m pretty sure it’s your favorite word.”

“I do tend to use it a lot.”

Tom moved down on the bed he was given. “So, Aaron, why did Beck send to bring me here?”

“Him and Phoebe are getting divorced. He's leaving with just his company, she keeps everything she brought in.”

“Call her by her name, Sandie. Phoebe is a mask she likes to wear. Have you seen her?”

“Yeah, right before I left.”

“How is she? He made me cut off all ties with her. Give her some codswallop about her not being my family if she didn’t support my drug habit.”

“What did he have on you?” That was the only thing he could think would keep someone from family if it wasn’t their choice.

“I had this girlfriend, she was a real beauty. Too good for me I knew. Beck saw her and wanted her. Well, she was easily led astray because she saw the car and the expensive suit. What she didn’t know at the time was all that was Sandie’s. Her first husband was worth a mint. Died in a car accident. All his estate was left to her. My girl fell for everything. One day she comes home and tells me she’s up the duff. Problem is, I’m shooting blanks. I had a vasectomy after my daughter was born. Knew I didn’t want anymore.”

“It was his.”

“It was. I didn’t judge her for it. We didn’t have that kind of relationship. She told me one day she was going to tell him. I never saw her again.”

“He killed her,” Aaron said, sure he was right.

“Yep, this was before Sandie knew what kind of man he was. I found evidence he killed her. I’m not proud of it, but he paid me off to leave. The one condition besides keeping my mouth shut was not to see Sandie again. If he’s changed his mind, he really is just going to leave. Question is, what does Sandie have on him that he’s walking away without half of everything?”

For that, Aaron didn’t have any answer. So instead, he said, “You know you look like your brother.”

“Jackie?”

“Robert.”

“Never met him. He was mum’s surprise baby. What’s he like?”

“Full of himself. Mouthy. Kind when he wants to be. The type of bloke you really want to punch in the face sometimes.”

“Uh, Aaron?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you gay?”

“What? How did you know?”

“I don’t care, mate. It’s just if he’s not, you need to pick someone else, because you look two seconds away from writing sonnets about him.”

Aaron laughed. “You’re going through rehab, what do you know?”

“Does he feel the same way about you?” Tom asked, reclining back on the bed.

“Why would you ask that? He’s not gay.”

“So, what is it? Chasing after a straight bloke, or is he?”

“Is he what?” he asked, scared he had outed Robert to a brother he had never met.

“AC/DC, you know liking a little bit of both sides of the aisle. You’re face gives you away, mate. Don’t worry, my lips are sealed. At least there. In here I’ll sell St. Peter down the river to lick a convulsing addict.”

Aaron felt bad and a little sickened for him. This seemed not to be his first run at rehab. “Do you think it’ll work this time?”

“Even addicts need people, I’ve been alone for a long time. I’ve never had anyone besides Sandie. I wasn’t even raised with her, I was left with my grandmother. Always forgotten about. But now I think maybe, I can do it this time.”

“You said you have a daughter. Where is she?”

“With her mother is my guess. I didn’t do well by either of them.”

“What’s her name?”

“Nell, Tina named her after her mother.”

Aaron stood still, it was impossible. There was no way Tom was talking about Uncle Zak’s daughter Tina.

“What was her maiden name?” he asked, not believing it.

“Dingle. Why?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, there was no real Robron in this chapter. But this is setting up for less sad Robron, I promise. This will be the last re-intro of someone with this much of a coincidence.


	18. Night at the Pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble with this one because I could not find anything really on Sandie/Phoebe's personality. In what I did, I found she was really nice yet troubled. I hope you all like the bar scene, I re-wrote it a couple times, the first couple were WAY over the top. I don't want anything too unbelievable. Well, sorry for being a bit late. Enjoy.

                                                                  **3 June 2015**

                                                                     **Robert**

“Get dressed.”

Robbie had been slow as molasses all morning. Robert knew it was because Aaron had just disappeared in the night. Marlon had dropped Robbie off this morning, still in his pjs.

“NO!” Robbie yelled before running upstairs and slamming a door.

Turning back towards George, who he had been feeding, made him want to cry. She was covered head to toe in yogurt. “Look at the state of ya.”

“Want Daddy,” she whined when he started to clean her.

“I want him too. But unfortunately for us, he’s not here.”

The rest of the day was filled with screaming, crying and whining…most it from the children. He was going to kill Aaron for dropping his kids on him without any notice. Usually it would have been fine, but they were on edge because of their father’s sporadic behavior. It wasn’t that he was worried about Aaron’s safety this time, he trusted him to keep his word.

Leaving the kids with Vic, since it was her night off, he headed to the pub. He had no idea what Phoebe was planning but was excited to see it. He’d never really had anyone back him, even when he was in the right.

The usual Wednesday night crowd were in the pub, having a grand time. Diane was behind the bar. He noticed Cain and Moira where sitting with Adam at a table. Paddy, Rhona and Vanessa where at the bar, probably just closed the surgery and enjoying a after work drink. Lisa and Zak were sharing a table with Sam. Several other locals were around, he was worrying a bit about whatever Phoebe had planned.

After he ordered a pint, the lady of the hour walked in. Unlike the first night she arrive, she was in casual dress, her hair pulled back in a plait. He thought she’d come right over to him but instead walked up to the other side of the bar and ordered a drink. Katie and Andy came in not long after.

“Can I have everyone’s attention,” Phoebe said loudly. “For those who don’t know, I’m Phoebe Southwark. But when I lived her I went by my birthname…Sandie Merrick.” The were several gasps around. “I’ve purchased Home Farm from Lawrence White. I want to start fresh. First, some business needs to be taken care of. Robert, come here please.”

He had no idea what was going on, but he did as she said. She faced him, which was kind of funny, as much taller he was than her.

“I’ve heard things about you since I got back. Terrible things, things that would make our mother ashamed,” she said, voice hard.

It was like a smack to the face. He was standing there staring at her in betrayal he but then saw it. A minuscule eyebrow raised. Her words before now made sense, he put his game face on because he had some part to play.

“Really? And she was so proud of you? I heard she couldn’t send you packing fast enough,” he shot right back. Her mouth twitched as she kept from smiling he was sure of it.

“I’m disgusted to call you my brother. Lying. Cheating. Does any truth ever come out of your mouth?”

“This isn’t the place for this,” Diane told her. Robert tried to be surprised she wasn’t defending him, but he didn’t expect anything different.

“I heard the stories, I couldn’t believe it. Sleeping with your own brother’s wife. Cheating on the night before your wedding. The shame.”

“I heard you have enough shame yourself.”

As they were arguing he really hadn’t been noticing what was going around them until he heard Katie cry out.

Robert looked to her, but she was looking at the door. Turning his head, he saw an unfamiliar man. Katie though seemed to know him, she ran full speed and threw her arms around him. Robert looked back at Andy and saw his eyes darken a bit. Finally, he looked down at Phoebe. She gave him a devilish grim, meaning whoever this was, it was her doing.

They slipped out while it seemed the whole pub was greeting the newcomer.

“Who was that?” he asked, once they were far enough away.

“That my dear brother, is Katie’s downfall.”

“Meaning?”

“He used to be Katie’s beau, Ryan Lamb. From what I found out, it was more his problems that broke them up than hers. I’m sure he’ll have no trouble bedding her.”

“And he’s agreed to help you?”

She laughed. “You don’t tell the mice they’re in a maze.”

“Alright, I get that. But why the show in the pub?”

“If they think I’m disappointing in you, they’ll let their guard down around me. Also, doesn’t hurt to have a little gossip about you.”

“How are we going to get Katie to sleep with the bloke?”

“That’s the best part, little brother, both of our hands will be clean. All we have to do is sit back and watch, she’ll hang herself.”

Robert stopped and turned towards her. “Are you sure?”

“She had an affair with her husband’s brother. She cheats again and then everyone will see her for the hypocritical cow for she is.”

Robert didn’t know if he should be shocked or proud. The plan actually ingenious. They didn’t have to do anything but wait.

“Alright, we wait.”

“You’ll be too busy with your new job anyway,” she said flippantly.

“What job is that?”

“Full partner in Home Farm Estates.”

“You’re joking.” He surely didn’t hear her right.

“Never been more serious in my life. I’ve spent the day doing due diligence. Lawrence White was an idiot not to use your full potential. I have no want or desire to run Home Farm. It’s just good business to put you in charge. Being full partner will make you work all the harder. Come over tomorrow and we’ll sign all the paperwork, my solicitor will have it finished by then.”

“You’re serious? Really?”

“I’ve been lonely for the last twenty years, ever since my first husband died and then Tommy leaving. I’m finally free of Beckett, if I want to bring my brother in as a business partner I’ll do what I like. One last thing.”

“Yes?”

“I told you the true, I asked around about you. You try and deceive me or push me out, I will slit your throat in front God himself,” she said with a smile.

“I think you may be one of my favorite sisters,” he told her before heading off. He wouldn’t do any of those things unless…he thought it was for the best.”


	19. Say What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short too but trust me. The next chapter will be long. You'll see why when you read this one.

                                                                                  **Aaron**

 

He knew he was facing the firing squad walking into Brook Cottage. At first Robert had rang him several times and texted him. Now all he was getting was stony silence from the other man. There was no laughing or screaming kids around. He wondered if they were already asleep or if they weren’t there.

“Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence.”

Aaron jumped at the sudden voice. “Robert, are you trying to kill me?”

“No, but it’s a thought. I’m not a childcare service, Aaron. You can’t just leave your children on me any time you like. I do have my own life, you know.”

Guilt ate at him. Since moving in, he had taken for granted Robert’s help. Writing out that note for Robert to watch the kids, he never even hesitated. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Too right, you weren’t. I’m no longer willing to watch the children. You’ll have to find other arrangements, that also goes for me dropping them off or picking them up. I’ve just taken on a big commitment, I can’t be playing nanny.”

His stomach dropped, he had taken advantage of Robert and it had ended whatever they had between them.

“I’ll find a new place by this weekend, I promise.”

Robert blew out a breath. “I didn’t say you had to leave, Aaron. I’m just no longer willing to play Mary Poppins,” Robert said, a small smile on his face.

“So, mates?” Aaron asked nervously.

“Of course, you idiot.”

“Where are the kids?”

“Vic and Adam took them for the night.”

“That’s good. I guess I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Come on, I’ll make you a brew.”

“Alright.”

Aaron sat quietly at the table as Robert went about in the kitchen. He still felt terrible about how he had acted. He never really had someone to depend on and he didn’t do well with it. Raphael always wanted to help out, so much that Aaron had to put a stop to it. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Raphael, it was because he started telling Aaron how to raise his own children.

“How did your chat with Phoebe go?” he asked when Robert sat.

“Good, really good. In fact, I’m now officially half owner of Home Farm Estates.”

Aaron blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah, I was shocked too.”

“I can’t believe Phoebe did that.”

Robert paused. “I didn’t think to ask, but when I came in you were talking with her. How do you know her?”

Aaron shifted uncomfortably. “She’s Beck’s soon to be ex-wife.”

“What? Her husband is your psycho boss you tried to frame you for a murder he set up?” Robert stood and started to pace.

“Yes, but I don’t really think Phoebe has anything to worry about.”

“Why?”

“She has something on him. Sometime big. Something even bigger than murder. I have no clue what that could possibility be. But he just wants out. That was what my last trip was about. He didn’t want any reason for her to come back and try to get even.”

“What does that mean?”

“I went and pulled your brother out of the drug den and took him to Rivenbridge in Crosskirk.”

“What? Where?”

“Rivenbridge is one of the best rehab facilities, it’s in the Scottish Highlands. He’s away from anything and everything right now.”

“You know where Tommy is?”

Aaron sat and told Robert everything that Beck and Tommy had told him.

“When does he get released?”

“If he accepts the help and goes through with the treatments, a month.”

“I’m assuming he will be ringing you when he is release.”

“I guess.”

“When he does, tell me. I want to be the one to get him, I think Phoebe will too.”

“Alright.”

“One more thing.”

Aaron rolled his eyes but instead of another talking down to, Robert’s lips were suddenly on his. He didn’t hold back, wrestling for control of the kiss with Robert.

“Upstairs?” Robert asked huskily when he pulled away.

Aaron knew Robert wasn’t sure where his head was. But now, the only place he wanted to be was upstairs with Robert.

“Go on,” he said, before rushing up the stairs like a teenager with Robert on his heels.

 

 

                                                                              **Robert**

 

The morning after he and Aaron slept together, he thought it would be awkward. It hadn’t been. It was the first time he didn’t leap out of bed with a new partner.

“You kick in your sleep,” Aaron grumbled.

“So, I’ve heard, sorry.”

“S’Alright,” Aaron mumbled before covering his head with the pillow.

“So, not a morning person?” he asked, laughing.

“Jetlag.”

“And I thought I was the reason you were tired,” Robert said, grabbing Aaron’s pillow and pulling it away from his face.

“Shut up.” He made for a grab of the pillow again.

“No luck. You’ve got to go get your children. They’ve missed you like crazy. Probably driving Vic and Adam mad. Not only that, you’ve got a sister to make up with.”

“Fine. I’m going to shower,” Aaron said, sliding out of the bed.

“Need company?” He liked the light blush on Aaron’s face.

“Wouldn’t say no.”

 

                                                                              **Aaron**

 

“There you are mate; do you know I’ve been running the scrapyard alone?” Adam ranted when he opened the and saw Aaron.

“I’m sorry, really I am, mate. I had something I had to do, I promise, it won’t happen again.”

“Fine, but you own me one. Sandra’s been helping out with getting the portacabin ready. It’ll be good when we get the farmhouse fixed up to turn into our office. Oh yeah, on that front I’ve talked to Finn’s fella. He’s going to give us mates rates to get it out of the inhabitable.”

“That’s great. We’ll have to talk it over with Robert before we do anything though. It is his property.”

“Speaking of the devil, you’ll never guess what went down at the pub the other night.”

Aaron listened as Adam told him about Robert and Phoebe’s run in. Robert hadn’t said any of that, just that he was now partner in Home Farm. Instead of worrying about it, he let it go. He didn’t like the whole politics of big business. He was fine with what he and Adam had going. He also got a message from Cain that his help was no longer required at the garage because an old employee was back. He was greeted by that text this morning, he could actually feel Cain disapproval in him for taking off even without saying anything.

The kids had been excited to see him, even though he got a talking to by Robbie.

Just as he got the kids back to Robert’s his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Aaron,” Zak said, his voice a bit shaken.

“What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly. “Is it mum? Belle? Lisa?”

“Calm yourself. Me mum’s dead. She spent the last years of her life with Albert. She wanted to be with Shadrach. Albert will be bringing her home. We’re bringing all the Dingles in. Was wondering if you could ask Robert if some could stay at Brook Cottage? Debbie, Cain, Marlon, Me and Lis, Chas, even Charity has agreed to put some up. I think your mum has even gotten Paddy and Rhona to take some in.”

Aaron could just picture asking Robert to let more Dingles stay at his. “I’ll ask, but don’t get your hopes up.”

“That’s a good lad. Alright, I’ve got more people to let know.”


	20. The Dingle Clan Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change a bit of time storyline for one bit, sorry if that ruins it. The other thing, you'll know it when you get to it. It'll will be resolved but not for a couple of chapters.

**Robert**

 

“Absolutely not. No way. I already must deal with Chas every time I go to the pub, judging me. Marlon too. Zak has rung Home Farm, no less than twenty times asking Phoebe to put up the rest of his bloody family.”

“That’s my family too,” Aaron shot back.

“It’s too much. Most of the Dingles that live in the village are at least housetrained. I doubt that goes for everyone in the Dingle Clan.”

Robert knew the moment he had messed up. Aaron’s face got red with anger before jumping out of bed, jerkily getting dressed.

“If me and my family are too uncivilized for you, then I guess I’m too uncivilized to take to bed.”

“Don’t be like that,” Robert tried to calm him.

“Be like what, a Dingle?”

“No, you’re acting like a child.”

“Then I guess we really shouldn’t be doing this,” Aaron ranted before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

“That could have gone better,” he said to no one.

Now that Aaron had gone to his room, all Robert could think of was the Dingles descending on the village. So far there had been some distant ones he hadn’t bothered to learn their names and Albert. Apparently, Mother Dingle had been cremated, and her son was carrying her around in a coffee tin. Class. Aaron and the kids were the exceptions. The rest were tramps and thieves, there was no way he’d have any others in his home or let them in Home Farm.

By the time he got to Home Farm he was thinking over how he had been with Aaron. Maybe he had been too hard. It didn’t mean he was going to let anymore Dingles stay but he could have said it nicer.

“You look like you got up on the wrong side this morning,” Phoebe said as she came into his office.

“You could say that.” He hadn’t told anyone about Aaron but thought she would be the less judgy.

“What’s her name?”

He looked at her with an arched eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t give me that. Men only give that, I’ll burn this place to the ground look over a bird…or a bloke, depending on your fancy.”

“What if you fancied both?” He held his breath, awaiting what she thought.

“Then you like both. Its none of my nevermind.”

“Huh?”

“Sorry, that’s what Max used to say all the time. It kind of rubs off on ya.”

Robert decided it was best to change the subject since she hadn’t given him an answer one way or the other. “About that, you were married to Aaron’s psycho boss? He was questioned in his ex-lover’s murder because of your husband.”

She gave a hearty laugh. “Do you really think Aaron was set up because he was Max’s toyboy?”

“I really have no idea why he would frame Aaron,” he answered truthfully.

“Aaron started with Beck and Max as a lowly errand boy. But he had a knack for getting places no one else could get. One of Beck’s clients was paranoid, like seriously. He kept hiring Aaron out to him to plant bugs in his businesses. Well, somewhere around that time Max took a liking to the eighteen-year-old Aaron. I remember Aaron coming into the office in the beginning asking if he could make a sexual harassment complaint.”

“What happened?”

“Beck told him he could do a lot worse than Max. Pointed out Max would help him financially. I always thought Max told Aaron about his wife and kids. Well, like I was saying, Aaron got good at not being noticed. He has some stuff on Beck, nothing like I got but stuff that would put away for a long time. Beck was just trying to get rid of two problems at the same time.”

“What do you have on Beck?”

“Sorry, that’s my ace. I’ll only pull that out in a dire situation.”

Robert nodded. That he could understand, they didn’t know each other very well yet. “I have news about Tommy,” he said because he just remembered she would like to know.

“Tommy? Where is he?”

“Scottish Highlands. Some remote rehab that’s supposed to be the best.”

“Tommy got help? I always hoped.”

“More like Tommy was forced.”

“What?”

“Beck had Aaron take Tommy to the rehab. I don’t know how he got there but I think maybe Aaron did it with him in the boot of a car. The way he said it, Tommy was less than receptive until they got to the rehab facility.”

“I need to go.”

“You’ll be of no help right now. If there is a time they think families will help by being there, we’ll both go.”

She nodded. “I don’t understand why Beck knew where he was and didn’t tell me.”

Robert had to debate here. Be truthful or play dumb. Because he wanted to earn her trust, he went against his nature and told the truth.

“Aaron said that Tommy told him Beck paid him off to cut you out. He’s an addict so he took the fast money. Aaron told me Beck wanted to square his books.”

“Meaning, he knew if I ever found out about Tommy, I would destroy him. He’s right. I still could but it doesn’t suit my purpose.”

“What is your purpose?”

“Finding my daughter.”

“Don’t you have a son?” Not that he heard great things.

“Yes, but Phillip didn’t replace Louise. I know where he is, even as scared of him as I am, I still love him. I just want to know she’s alright too.”

“You couldn’t do that with Beck?”

“No, he acted as though finding her was a betrayal to him and Phillip. They’ve both made their choices where I’m concerned. I think it’s only fair she’s given a choice.”

“So, you really aren’t going to be sticking your nose in Home Farm business?”

“I didn’t lie, I will if I find out you’re making a muck of everything. But I need time and freedom to chase after leads myself. No PI I’ve ever hired came up with any luck. It was like after she turned eighteen she fell off the face of the earth.”

 

**Chas**

 

“I just saw some bloke in full zebra costume,” Adam said as he entered the pub.

“That’s Smudge, best to give him space, luv,” she told him. Even among Dingles, Smudge was an odd duck…or zebra.

Aaron came in then with Robbie and George. When she found out Aaron had left because he was going to be a father she was livid. Finally, the boy did something she knew something about. But he ran, then to find out the baby was with Victoria. That added a whole new level to anger towards him. She knew when they started being mates, it was going to end badly. Not that she didn’t love Robbie, but Aaron and Victoria were so young to have him. Not like she had any room to speak.

“Nana, I’m a fairy,” Robbie said, grinning like mad.

Someone snorted, she thought it might be Ross. Ignoring him, she looked back at her grandson. “That’s lovely. Is this for a play?”

“Uh huh.”

“You’re an elf, not a fairy,” Aaron corrected.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Robbie and his summer drama class are doing the ‘The Elves and the Shoemaker.’

“I didn’t know he was in a drama class.”

“Yeah, kind of let that one get by me. I was supposed to have him signed up by the end of the school year. I didn’t, by the time I did, drama was the only choice. He seems to like it though.”

Aaron was right there, the lad was practically bouncing, he was right chuffed.

“What are you three up to today?” she asked.

“The park,” Robbie said, grinning.

“Do you have time to take them to the park? Don’t you have to go to work?”

“I do, someone else is taking them.”

When he didn’t meet her eyes when he talked she was instantly on alert. “Who is?”

“Now don’t go off on one.”

“Who?”

“Del.”

“Flaming Del. When did she get in?” Aaron always had a way to make her feel inferior to Del.

“Mum, drop it.”

Knowing that Aaron was waiting for her to go off, she bit down a curse. “That’s great. Have a good time. I’ve really got to get back to work.” She hurried behind the bar, hoping Aaron didn’t see how hurt she had been.

After Aaron left Katie came in, her mate was all smiles. “Hiya, Chas.”

“Hey, I heard Ryan was back.”

“Don’t you start on me. Andy seems to think I’m going to jump into bed with him again. I just don’t know how to convince him I won’t.”

“Being with his brother during your first marriage didn’t help with the trust, I’m sure.”

“Pearl, mind your own business,” Chas snapped. She hated when people was hard on her mate. Like they were all so saintly.

 

**Mandy**

 

“Would you stop yelling, we’re almost there,” she said to her children.

It had been almost fifteen years since she was last in the village. So much had happened since then. The birth of her first child, followed soon by the birth of the second then third. Now she had five, a soon to be ex-husband that split four months ago when she told him she was up the duff again.

“Mum, should we bring something for Grandma Peg’s funeral?” Frankie asked. He was so much like his father.

Unlike Uncle Zak though, she would never turn his sweet nature into a bully, making him war with himself. One of the reasons she was so glad that Kelly hadn’t given him up to strangers. Frankie was a Dingle, and now he was her son. It didn’t matter she didn’t give birth to him. Though she hadn’t told her family of his existence. They knew she had children but no details because she was worried they would try and take him away from her.

When she arrived in London after leaving the Dales, she had no idea Kelly was pregnant. It wasn’t until Kelly was in labour that she told Mandy who the father was. It turned out before Butch died, Kelly and Butch had found comfort in each other’s arms. He was trying to woo Emily, which would have been fine if she were an orphan.

She helped when Frankie was a baby, while Kelly tried to be a mother. Wanting a family of her own, Mandy went back to the village to try and win Paddy back. He had been happy with Emily though, so she left and went back to Kelly and Frankie. Kelly hadn’t been mum material at the time. She asked Mandy to raise Frankie, it was an easy decision. Dingles didn’t leave there own.

“Us being there is gift enough,” she told him. The old hag didn’t deserve her son’s thoughtfulness.

“Is Dad going to be there?” Ravi, second to oldest, asked.

“No, he’ll be hiding in some sewer somewhere.”

She had met Ravi’s bio father, Sunil, when Frankie was a baby. She fell for him. Sadly, Sunil died just before Ravi was born. He had been so excited to be a father. Then because she was trying to find a father for Frankie and Ravi she met a drunk that would’ve given her Uncle Shadrach a run for his money.

He was a mean drunk too, she had kicked him out the first time she saw him knock five-year old Frankie across the room. He was lucky she didn’t kill him on the spot. Leonard was gone but his memory lived on, not only because of Frankie’s fear of men for years but Cybill, her first daughter. Then it was like the storybooks. She met Bale; beautiful and charming. He was also sweet, he helped get Frankie trust men again. Trevor and Stevie, resulted from that, also the baby she was carrying. Bale decided when she told him about the new baby, it was all just too much. She was gobsmacked. He had been her Prince Charming up until the moment he ran. All the kids referred to him as their father, they all adored him. He had taken them all for fools.

When Frankie was born, she had no issue taking him in and raising him as her own. But life had a funny way showing you your error in ways. He looked just like his father.

 

**Later That Night**

**Chas**

 

“The village is being overrun with Dingles,” Ross said, taking a seat at the bar.

“And?” she asked.

“This many Dingles together, you know what that means? Baby Dingles,” Ross joked.

Cain came in at the end of the joke, glaring at Ross. Ross seemed to know when to quieten down, at least today.

“You’ll never guess who I just saw getting out of his fancy motor,” he said, sitting at the bar also.

“Who? Please tell me it’s not Del.” She couldn’t deal with Del right now.

“No, you’d never guess.”

Just then Zak, Lisa and Sam came in followed by a face she’d never thought she’d see again.

“I thought you were too good for us,” Cain sneered.

“Pig slop is too good for you, COUSIN,” Nathan Dingle, Zak’s snobby son, said.

Aaron with Robert soon came in, taking a table. They looked like they had been rowing.

“He’s not our cousin, he’s our brother. Aunt Faith and Dad had a thing and named him Cain,” Sam said, laughing at his own job.

“Why am I not surprised. This family never does branch out too much. Cheating on Mum, not surprised there either.”

Zak looked ready to yell but Lisa was calming him.

“I’ve never slept with one of my cousins,” Aaron defended himself. “Not even close.” Chas smiled at that.

Just then the door opened and Mystic Dingle came in.

“Look, it’s another freak Dingle,” Nathan replied.

Chas saw Aaron’s eyes widen at the new arrived. “Nevemind, I take back what I said,” Aaron mumbled but she had heard, by the looks on most of the peoples faces they had heard too. Cain rolled his eyes and Robert look scandalized. She didn’t know how that happened and she didn’t want to know. Somethings a mother is better not knowing.

“When was the last time that you talked to your mum? I bet it was a day after the rest of us,” Cain bit out.

Paddy and Rhona came in then. Nathan was making a scene in front of all her friends, family and patrons.

“I ring her every Sunday, which is the only reason I know about this ‘thing’.”

Chas was really getting tired of his mouth. “Why are you even here?”

“Well, thought this freakshow would be a laugh. Also, I have business in the area. I have a meeting with a Robert Sugden with Home Farm Estates tomorrow.”

Everyone except Nathan looked at Robert. “It’s just business, Chas. I didn’t set the appointment up with a Dingle, I set it up with Nathan Hollis.”

“It’s the name I use for business, sadly, I kept the Dingle last name,” Nathan commented, looking right at Zak.

She hated him for making her uncle look so broken.

“Stop acting like you’re so much better than the rest of us. Because I know about you and Chas, how old were you at the time? How old was Chas?” Cain asked, his eyes blazing.

She could batter Cain for opening his big gob. She had told him that in privacy. It hadn’t been a great plan. Cain had just left, leaving just her and Shadrach. Gordon had broken up with her because some boys at school had called her names and he believed them. Not knowing really where to go, she rang Butch. He hadn’t been able to help but had just heard from Nathan, who cut them out of his life for being lowlifes, his words. There was also the bit at his wedding but really, his new in-laws were right stuck-up.

He let her crash at his place for a couple nights until Shadrach dried up after Cain’s exit. She didn’t mean for it to happen. His wife had gone to bed and they continued to have a laugh. It ended really before it started. She hadn’t really known why she did it, now thinking back, she just wanted someone to care about her. It wasn’t repeated, and he made her leave the next day. Once she got back, she and Gordon resumed. Not long after, she found out she was pregnant. Now knowing what Gordon had done to Aaron, she regretted not telling him she wasn’t sure who the father was.

It wasn’t like she could tell now, Aaron adored Liv. If it turned out he wasn’t Gordon’s, all those years of abuse were more because of her lie than her obliviousness. Cain didn’t know she wasn’t sure of Aaron’s paternity, which was the only blessing.

 


	21. The Dingle Clan Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I'm so late posting. IRL things came up. Hope you enjoy.

                                                                                            **Nathan**

 

Cain standing there with his smarmy face, just begging to be punched. The fight at his wedding, was started by that face. Cain was fifteen at the time and full of himself. He was running his mouth about Mary and her family. That was when Shadrach took him into hand. His dad and Albert pulled Shadrach off and taught him that hitting children, no matter their mouth, was not tolerated.

It wasn’t that he hated his family, he loved them, more than he should. Mary had demanded that he not have anything to do with his family after the brawl at the wedding. Then a few years later, he had a tumble with Chas, who was way too young for twenty-year-old him. That was when he finally stopped talking to his family. It really had nothing to do with Mary badgering him about it or his squabbles with them. It was the shame of taking advantage of his teenage cousin. Here he was talking about the scum of earth Dingles and he was top of the list.

After that he became a model citizen. Church every Sunday, volunteer work every Tuesday and Thursday with adult child abuse survivors. His father was nowhere near a saint but some of the horror they went through; he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy.

He hadn’t come to Grandmother Peg’s celebration of life service to row with Cain or anyone else. He wanted to make good with his family. But after over twenty years of keeping up hate and rage, it was hard to let go. He knew his family felt that about him. When Ben died, he got several messages about seeking justice. He ignored them and grieved for his little brother alone. Ben had always been a little thug, but he didn’t deserve to die.

“Can’t we just start over. It’s been years, please,” his dad asked.

It had been years, he missed the old man. More than he thought he ever would.

“I will if you call your watchdog off,” he said, pointing to Cain.

“Do what you want, I’m out of here,” Cain said, leaving a full pint on the bar.

“Come sit with us,” Dad said, inviting him over to where he was sitting with Sammy and some woman.

He took the seat across from the woman with his dad and Sam on both sides.

“It’s been a long time,” he said awkwardly.

“Let us put that in the past.” His father waved that off. “You have a meeting with Robert tomorrow?” Dad asked.

“Yeah,” he muttered.

Looking over to the table that Robert was at, he saw him sitting with a dark haired young man. Looking at him, he knew he was a Dingle, not because of any one way he was acting but because he could have been his twin when he was that age.

“Who’s sitting with Robert Sugden?”

“That’s our Aaron,” Dad said with a look of pride on his face.

“Who’s is he? Cain’s?”

“Our Chas’s, he’s been through more than could be asked of any young man.”

He didn’t know Chas had a kid but why wouldn’t she? He and Mary had never been blessed with a child. Both too afraid to get tested and find out they were the problem. Now it was too late, Mary had to have a hysterectomy a few years back.

Two little kids ran in followed by two teenage girls, one grabbed a chair and pulled it up to his table. The other took a seat with Robert and Aaron, the little girl sat with them while the little boy crawled onto his dad’s lap.

“This here is Lisa, my wife,” his dad introduced the woman sitting with them. “This young’un, is your little sister Belle.” He was stunned, he hadn’t heard about a sister, but he was the only one to blame for that, it still shocked him his mum never said anything. She liked to rant about his dad and his new wife, not that new anymore it seemed. “And this tyke is Robbie, Aaron’s son. The little girl in his lap is his daughter, George and the lass sitting with them his little sister on that man’s side.” The venom in his father’s voice surprised him.

“What man?” he asked looking around.

“Gordon. He’s dead though, so there’s no reason to talk about what Aaron’s been through,” Lisa said, giving his dad a pointed look. Whatever happened to the young man, it seemed wasn’t to be discussed in a public setting or with a virtual stranger, which was what he was.

“Gordon was a bad man, he hurt my dad,” the little boy said. “He made him cry, I don’t like when he cries; it makes my heart hurt.”

“He’s never going to hurt your dad again, lad,” his dad said to the boy.

As curious as he was about the story behind secret talk, his attention was diverted to Aaron’s table.

Mystic Dingle had pulled a chair up beside Aaron. The younger man looked very uncomfortable to say the least, but it was Robert Sugden who drew his attention. The man was glaring at Mystic like he killed his family.

“Do you have any little ones?” his dad asked, bringing his attention back to his own table.

“No, been too busy. We wanted to build up Mary’s father’s firm. It’s doing well, tripled in size since I took over.”

“That’s a right shame,” his dad said, like he didn’t even hear about his success. Dingles had babies, that was a fact. He had none, so he wasn’t up to scratch.

Not that he cared, he’d always been the odd one. Everyone knew that Dad was tough on Butch to make him strong like a Dingle. With him, he just didn’t bother. He’d never been sensitive like Butch, needed help like Sam, take no prisoners like Tina, or cocksure like Ben. Hell, he wasn’t even like Cain in his sneaky, weasel way. He was just Nathan; the one that followed the rules, the one that’s never been arrested, the one that was a freak among Dingles.

“I don’t need children to make my life full. I do quite well with my social life, work and my wife.”

His father didn’t look convinced but that wasn’t his job to care. More and more it was getting clearer why he had stayed away so long.

“So, you’re my oldest brother. I thought you’d be more like Cain,” the teenage girl said.

“No, I didn’t have my brain removed at birth,” he snipped.

She giggled. “You sound like Cain when he’s picking on Sam. I wasn’t born when we lost Ben, I don’t remember Butch, we’ve gone to see Tina a couple of times, but she never comes back. So as siblings go I just have Sam and Cain.”

“I need to get a drink,” he said, wanting to breather.

He ordered a pint from Chas, she was eyeing him suspiciously. Aaron chose that moment to come over to the bar also.

“So, you’re Nathan, too good to be a Dingle,” he said, taking a look behind him at his table.

“I really don’t need a lecture from a child.”

Aaron laughed. “Nah, mate, just a friendly piece of advice. You don’t know how lucky you had it with Zak as a dad. Some people don’t get that, not even close. If you want to know the differences between good and bad, ask Cain how his childhood with Shadrach was. Uncle Zak’s been smiling more since you showed your face here than I ever remember. But if you hurt him, I’ll break every bone in your body and send you back to your posh lifestyle in a body cast. Cheers,” he said before walking back to his table.

He could kick off but after so many years, he knew the kid would probably have everyone siding with him. He knew for sure if Cain was still around he would help. Grabbing his pint that Chas just put down, he paid and headed back to the table. This was going to be a long couple of days.

 

                                                                                      **Mandy**

Knowing her family, they would all be at the pub. She was nervous about introducing her kids around. Frankie was the spit of Butch, it wouldn’t take long before they question his paternity. Frankie knew who his biological parents were, she didn’t want to keep secrets.

“I want you five on your best behavior, no acting like wild animals. At least until they get to know you. Frankie, I need you to help watch the little ones.”

“Okay, mum,” he said happily. He had been over the moon when he found he was going to meet their family.

She pulled Stevie out of her car seat, handing her over to Frankie. Then she unbuckled Trevor and pulled him out. Stevie was only fifteen months old and Trevor had turned two years old a few months back. Cybill, her little loudmouth, was six. Ravi just turned eleven. Frankie was thirteen but acted like he was going on forty.

“Alright. Big smiles,” she said as she opened the Woolpack’s door.

The first thing she noticed was how much everything was the same but very different.

She saw Uncle Zak at a table with Lisa, Sam and Belle, the pictures Lisa sent didn’t do justice to the beautiful young girl now. Then a face she hadn’t seen in a while, one she barely remembered from her childhood. Nathan Dingle. Should she expect pigs flying next?

 

                                                                                 **Robert**

Aaron was still being icy with him, he supposed he deserved it. The pub started to slowly fill with Dingles. Because of that, he decided to leave and get some work done. The meeting with Nathan the next day was a big one.

Home Farm was just like he left it, quiet. Phoebe had gone into town to follow up a lead about her daughter. He had looked over what the PI had given her, it was true, Louise adopted name Serena Collins, had disappeared after the age of eighteen.

“I heard you were half owner now,” a familiar voice said.

“What are you doing here, Bex?” he asked, without turning around. He’d have to talk to Phoebe about getting the locks changed. Rebecca had never been here when the Whites owned it.

“I thought I would come and see you. The night before your wedding? Somehow I’m not surprised.”

“Again, what are you doing here?”

Rebecca had been a bit of fun while he was with Chrissie. He had never felt for her a fraction of what he did for Chrissie. There was no real depth to her, she was friendly and beautiful, that was all. Sure, he was angry with Aaron, but he wanted to see where things went. He needed to prove to himself and to Aaron he could be faithful. First, he just need Aaron to forgive him for besmirching his family. Damn Dingle pride.

“I thought maybe we could pick up where we left off. Nothing is in our way anymore. I’m sure with enough time I could talk Daddy into giving you another chance.”

He laughed. “If I wanted to be with you, I would’ve. You were just a means to an end. Also, why would I be Lawrence’s errand boy who he spits on again? I made his business what it was, before I came along he was losing money hand over fist. I was born a farmer’s son. I worked for everything I’ve ever gotten. Now, I own a business on its way to be a success and half of Home Farm. Phoebe didn’t give me this opportunity because I was her brother, she brought me in because she knew what I’m capable of. Lawrence wanted to keep me under thumb, he’s wants the same for you. Take my advice, get free of him. Now, leave.”

“Robert, you can’t be serious.”

“I am. Now I suggest you get out of here before I report you for trespassing.”

After she left in a huff, he was able to start working. He didn’t know how long he was there before his mobile rang. It was Aaron.

“Have I done something to offend you again?” he asked, he knew it was childish.

“Robert,” Aaron said.

“What do you need, Aaron?”

“The kids are going to have a sleepover with Mandy’s kids at Uncle Zak’s. I was just wondering when you’d be home?”

“Why, going to spend time with Mystic?” he asked in derision.

“Forget it.” The line went dead. He may have pushed too far. Even though he knew he needed to go home and straighten things out with Aaron, he had more work to do.

 

                                                                                        **Aaron**

He didn’t know what he was thinking about wanting to apologize. It was stupid. It wasn’t even like he was anything to Robert. He could be anyone.

“Where are you staying tonight?” he heard his Uncle Zak ask Nathan.

“I didn’t really plan to come this early, so I’ll have to stay in Hotten.”

“Nonsense, we’ll find room for you somewhere.”

Aaron didn’t know what came over him when he spoke. “You can stay at Brook Cottage.”

“I thought you said Robert didn’t want any of us to sully his doorstep,” Zak said with a touch of bitterness.

“He’ll be fine with just Nathan, after all they have a meeting tomorrow,” he lied. He knew it would bother Robert, that was the point.

“I don’t want to intrude,” Nathan said, looking a bit awkward.

“You won’t.”

 

                                                                                           **Chas**

 

Watching Aaron invite Nathan to Brook Cottage worried her. She was worried the more time Aaron spent with Nathan, the more time Nathan had to put two and two together. She still believed the rat bastard, Gordon was Aaron’s father, but a part of her couldn’t help but notice the similarities in Aaron and Nathan. Aaron had dark hair like her but also like Nathan. While she has brown eyes, Aaron and Nathan had blue, but Gordon had blue too. It didn’t escape her that Nathan and Aaron’s were the same shade. But they were family after all, that wasn’t so unheard of.

It was so long ago, she couldn’t have been wrong. She couldn’t have put her baby boy in the path of a psycho because having a baby with her cousin would be messy. That had been the real reason, she could admit to herself, having a baby with her first cousin. What would everyone say? It was reason she never dared to even think about Nathan possibly being Aaron’s father.

When she had told Gordon she was expecting, he was surprised but warmed up to the idea. He was a good father, at least in the beginning. He waited until he was alone with her baby to show his sick mind. No, Nathan wasn’t Aaron’s father. She did not hand her little boy over to a monster because she didn’t want to tell her family about her and Nathan’s encounter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some wanted me to bring back Butch and Ben but I couldn't really fit that in with the plan I already planned for this story. I'm sorry.


	22. The Dingle Clan Part Three

                                                                                 **Zak**

“Mandy, luv, do you have something you want to tell us?” he asked.

All the kids were having a campout, except for the three babies. George, Trevor and Stevie were already in bed upstairs. He had been wanting to ask Mandy about little Frankie since he laid eyes on the lad. He looked just like Butch, so much it was painful to look at him.

“You know. I know you know. Just looking at him, how could you not?”

“Care to tell us what happened?” Lisa asked.

Mandy proceeded to tell them about Kelly and Butch, Kelly finding out she was up the duff. Kelly not being able to raise the lad. Then the hardest to hear, Mandy scared to tell them because she feared the boy being taken from her. He would never have done it.

“We wouldn’t have done that. I just wish I would have known I had a grandson out there by Butch.”

“I’m sorry, Zak. I couldn’t chance it.”

“I don’t like it, but I can’t change it,” he said. He wanted to kick off but that would risk her taking Frankie away and him never seeing the lad again.

They started talking about other things. Nathan appearing for one.

 

                                                                                  **Chas**

“What’s so important that you had to talk to me tonight,” Cain asked. He looked in a right state but that couldn’t be helped.

“I need a favor.”

“What kind of favor?”

“The kind that I can only ask my brother. You can’t tell a soul.”

Cain’s eyes narrowed. “Tell me.”

“I need you to get a DNA sample from Nathan without him noticing.”

“Why would you need DNA from that nob?”

“Think about it,” she said, she could feel the tears threatening to fall.

It was like a switch was hit. One minute he looked confused, the next he looked murderous.

“No. No. What a minute. What you’re telling me is that you’re not sure who Aaron’s father is? You didn’t know, and you left him in that house with that paedo?”

“I really don’t need this right now, Cain. Just do it, alright.”

He pierced her with that unwavering stare of his. “Are you going to tell Aaron, if Gordon turns out not to be his father?”

“I don’t really know. All I know is, after the truth about Gordon came out and seeing Nathan again. I have to know the truth.”

Cain laughed bitterly. “You have to know. What about Aaron?”

“Drop it, Cain.”

“So, he has the chance of being my nephew on both sides. That doesn’t feel right.”

“You and Charity had Debbie.”

“Me and Charity don’t share grandparents.”

“Get off your high horse, it doesn’t suit you. If you don’t want to do it for me, do it for Aaron.”

“What DNA do you want me to get from sod? I can bash him in the face and give you the blood.”

“Just a lock of his hair with the root still attached. I have a friend that’s agreed to run the test for me outside of the normal channels.”

“Of course. Now tell me, if Nathan turns out to be his father, how are you going to tell Aaron? Do that to him after all he’s been through?”

“I don’t need parental advice from you, Cain Dingle.”

Cain left without another word. She knew she wasn’t doing any of this right, but she couldn’t tell Aaron that Gordon might not be his father. He just got Liz in his life again, also he seemed to be putting some demons behind him. It would just open it up all again. No, if Nathan turned out to be his father, she’ll take it to the grave. Aaron knowing would do no good now.

 

                                                                                **Nathan**

“You can sleep in my room. I’ll take the kids room. Robert is working late so, he won’t be back for a while.”

Nathan looked around the cottage. It was clean and neat for a place with two small children.

“I don’t want to put you out, I can sleep out here,” he said.

“Nah, Robert’s rather loud when he comes.” Aaron’s face when scarlet red. “I mean when he gets back. Do you want a brew?” he asked, turning quickly.

He really didn’t feel like going to sleep yet, so he agreed.

“So, just you, Robert and your kids live here?” he asked, taking a seat at the table.

“Yeah, Robert invited us to live with him when I was having issues.”

Aaron didn’t turn around when he said that.

“What kind of issues?”

“Truthfully? I’m planning to take my own life.”

He didn’t know what to except the young man to say but that wasn’t it. “What? Why?”

“I don’t really feel comfortable sharing that. But, I think Robert has helped some. He made me promise him a year. That was a couple months ago. I’m feeling like maybe I can see light sometimes.”

“Your kids.” How could he even think of such a thing when he had two little children?

“When I started planning it. All I could think were they would be better without me.”

“I don’t know you, but I don’t think that’s true. They looked happy and healthy today.”

Aaron put the mugs on the table and sat down opposite from him.

“They are. It’s a slow process but I think I’m getting there. Enough about me. Tell me something about the great pretender.”

“Great pretender?”

“You know, the one that’s pretends he’s no Dingle.”

“I have my reasons. I don’t need to be told off by a child.”

“I’m not a child.”

“Really? You’re thinking about leaving two small children without their father. Leaving Chas without her son. Leaving your family in a way that you’ll never come back from. That sounds like a child to me. A petulant, insufferable child.”

“You don’t know what I’ve been through,” Aaron snapped.

“Boohoo. Everyone’s been through things. You think you have some monopoly on pain and suffering. Grow up, you have two children who look up to you. You can’t be the baby anymore.”

He was done with this conversation. Aaron reminded him too much of Cain and Chas. It was always like those two had some secret code the rest of the family couldn’t understand. Aaron was the same, just as secretive and anger filled as his mum and uncle.

Once in the room Aaron had shown to him earlier he felt guilty. He had no idea about the lad’s story. No idea what he’s been through. This whole trip had put him on edge, he’d apologize in the morning.

 

                                                                               **Robert**

It was already past two in the morning by the time he got everything ready for the meeting. Instead of going home, he chose to just sleep at Home Farm. It wasn’t like Aaron would miss him.

 

                                                                               **Aaron**

He stayed up, waiting for Robert to come home so they could talk. It was around midnight that he realized Robert wasn’t coming. Everything was so messed up in his head. He needed a release. His razor was in his room, so he used one of Robert’s knives, the sharpest one. The kitchen was quiet as he sliced into his skin. His head started to clear. Shame followed, he was supposed to be stronger. It’d been months since he last cut. Months since he felt the overwhelming need.

“What in the bloody hell are you doing?” a sudden voice demanded from the doorway causing Aaron to drop the knife.

Aaron hadn’t even noticed Nathan entering the kitchen. “It’s not what it looks like,” he said, panicking.

“What it looks like is your slicing your skin like a Christmas turkey.”

Last time someone had seen him like this, he had run away. He wanted to do the same now, but his legs wouldn’t work. “Just go back to bed,” he said weakly.

“No, I can’t do that.” His voice gentled. “Is there someone I need to ring?”

“NO! I mean, it’s nothing. No need to worry anyone.”

He didn’t like the pity in Nathan’s eyes. The older man didn’t know anything about him. He ran away from his family, unlike Aaron, it didn’t seem like he missed them.

“Chas or Robert, your pick,” Nathan finally said.

“I can’t disappoint them again. Just let it go, please?”

Let’s clean you up and then we can have a chat. That’s the only way I won’t call in reinforcements.”

Aaron could tell he was serious. He nodded his head, conceding to the demand. There was no way he was getting out of talking to Nathan. He just hoped that he didn’t laugh in his face.

Nathan went about making a brew, it took him a few tries to find the things he needed. Aaron didn’t help him, childish, probably.

“Alright,” he said, setting down a cup. “Let’s start with why tonight?”

“Lie or truth?”

He watched Nathan pretend to think about it. “Maybe the truth, just for today.”

“Robert didn’t come home.”

The look that flashed over Nathan’s face was confusion. “You mutilated yourself because your flatmate didn’t come home?”

“No, I did because the man I’m falling in love with didn’t come home. We had a row and at the pub it just continued.”

Nathan’s eyes widened. “You’re gay?”

“Last time I checked.”

Nathan nodded. “Alright. That’s alright. Okay, Robert didn’t come home after a row. Does he feel the same way about you?”

Aaron interlocked his fingers and placed his chin on them. “I like to think so, but he’s still so scared to tell people who he is.”

Another nod from Nathan. “Seems a bit drastic to do because he didn’t come home though.”

“It wasn’t just that, it just seemed that it was just one thing too much.”

“Understandable. How long have you been cutting?”

Aaron closed his eyes, not wanting to see Nathan’s face when he answered. “Four years. Robbie was just a baby, I wasn’t handling some things well.”

“What a minute. You named your son after him?”

“No, Robbie’s mum named him after Robert. She’s his sister.”

“That’s keeping it in the family. How did you end up with two kids if you’re…you know?”

Aaron laughed, Nathan looked uncomfortable saying gay. “Young, self-hating, trying to make myself straight. I’ll give you a tip, it doesn’t work. That was with Robbie’s mother, Vic. With George, hers was a mate that wanted a baby. She died when George was born.”

“I’m sorry for your loss. There’s something else though, isn’t there? Something that started all of this self-hate? I’m not talking about the gay thing.”

Sitting up straighter, he started to pick at his nails, trying to make them bleed. He didn’t look up when he started to talk. “I was sexually abused by my dad.”

When Nathan said no more, he did look up. The disgust on his face was too much to take. He stood, ready to bolt.

“Don’t leave. This isn’t for you, it’s for him. I can’t imagine doing that to a child, let alone my own child.”

“It wasn’t your child it was his, and he could do whatever he liked, it wasn’t like anyone was there to stop him the first time.”

“Where was your mother?”

“Scarpered. Didn’t think herself that good of a mum.”

“How old?” He didn’t have to ask the full question, Aaron knew what he was asking.

“Eight, it was a few months after mum left.”

“Oh, Chas, you cow,” Nathan whispered.

“She didn’t know,” Aaron defended his mum feebly.

“How couldn’t she? She wasn’t there.”

Aaron felt a little warmer to Nathan after his rage at what had happened to him. But he still needed to defend his mum. “I’ve forgiven her.”

“Where’s that man now?” Venom dripping off the words.

“Dead. Topped himself after I made my report a few months ago.”

Nathan took a deep breath. “You’re a very strong kid.”

“Not a kid. I’m twenty-three.”

Nathan smiled. “Yeah, practically an old man.”

“I’ll be twenty-four in January.”

Nathan’s face sobered up. “Chas must have been young.” He paused, his face thoughtful. “April of ’91.” The look on his face now was dark but Aaron couldn’t read it.

“Did you just work out when I was conceived? That’s weird. Thanks for this chat but I’m shattered. I’m going to get some sleep before work. Are we alright?”

Nathan nodded but Aaron could tell he was a thousand miles away. Not wanting to talk anymore about his childhood or issues, he put his cup in the sink and left the room.

 

 


	23. Dingle Clan Round-Up

**Robert**

Robert had just enough time to go home, shower and get to his meeting with Nathan. They had planned to meet at Weir Hall, the reason for the meeting. The Weir heir sold the estate to Home Farm, he was moving to Japan with his new bride. Robert snapped the property up, ringing Phoebe after. She was delighted with the new acquisition.

It had been just after acquiring the estate, Nathan had called. He was looking for an estate around the village. Seemed very enthusiastic when Robert explained the location and renovations that had just been done by the previous owner. Last night he had to look over everything about Weir Hall also about turning Wylie’s farm into a gold mine for him, Aaron and Adam. That’s what he really put all his work into, almost like an I’m sorry.

Opening the door to Brook Cottage, he smelled food cooking in the kitchen. That made him suspicious. Aaron could cook well enough, just enough so his children didn’t starve but it was never great.

Inside the kitchen he was surprised to see Nathan at the stove.

“What are you doing here?” Robert asked.

“Aaron let me stay last night. I hope that’s no bother.”

Jealousy hit Robert hard. While he was working to make things right with Aaron, Aaron was here with a man old enough to be his father. Doing only God knows what.

“Swell,” he muttered.

“Aaron’s upstairs still sleeping. I wanted to talk to you before he wakes.”

“I don’t really want to hear all the gory details,” he said bitterly. Damn Dingles and their family love.

“I’m sorry but we have to talk about it. I wasn’t prepared at all for walking in on Aaron slicing up his stomach.”

Robert froze. “What?”

“Aaron offered me his room, said he was going to sleep in the kids’ room. I came down for some water and found him cutting himself.”

He hadn’t been here, Aaron was falling apart at the seams, and he had been working. Yes, he had been working on something for Aaron but what good is that when he’s gone off the deep end.

“Tell me what happened,” he demanded.

Nathan turned the stove off, talking the pan off the burner. “Just what I said. I came in and he was cutting himself to ribbons. I made him talk to me, or else I would ring his mum or you.”

“You got Aaron to talk?” Aaron didn’t talk on his own accord…ever. He must have not wanted Chas or him to find out.

“It wasn’t easy. He told me about his childhood. About his children. And about you and him. I promise to keep that to myself,” he said gently.

Robert couldn’t even be upset with Aaron for telling Nathan. He knew Aaron must have been very raw last night.

“Thanks, I’ll take care of it. How about we push the meeting back until after the Dingle thing.”

“Right, I’m going to head over to Dad’s.” He paused. “I made him breakfast, make sure he eats it,” Nathan said before grabbing his keys and leaving.

Robert thought it was very bossy of Nathan to demand Aaron to eat, they were basically strangers, no matter if they were family.

Heading upstairs, he went straight for his own room, knowing that Aaron was there. He wasn’t disappointed, Aaron was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Looking at him like this, he looked so young, so innocent. Robert knew as soon as he woke, Aaron’s guard would go up. They were only starting whatever they were. But he knew Aaron was worth all the hurtles he found himself jumping through.

 

                                                                              **Aaron**

He had never been to anything as odd as a Dingle sending off. Grandmother Peg’s ashes were thrown over Granddad’s grave.

“She was a hard woman to love. But she was me mum,” Zak said simply.

Slowly, everyone who wanted to speak said something about her. He’d never met her or had any want to meet her. He did quietly say goodbye to his grandad though, he did love the miserable old tramp for what it was worth.

_“Hiya, Grandad,” Aaron said, excited to see his grandfather._

_His mum and dad were fighting more and he didn’t like it. Billy from school said that his parents fought before they divorced. Billy said his dad left and now he only sees him at Christmas. Aaron loved his dad, he didn’t want to think about not seeing him anytime he wanted. He loved his mum too, but she didn’t do all the fun things with him like his dad. He didn’t want them to get a divorce, but he didn’t like fighting. Why couldn’t they just like each other?_

_“How’s my boy?” Grandad asked._

_“I’m good. Where is mum and dad?”_

_He had just got home from school, expecting his mum to be home. It wasn’t very common for his grandad visit._

_“Ah, about that,” he said as he took a drink from his beer. “Bad stuff. I promised your mum I would let her tell you.”_

_A secret? “Is she going to have another baby? I want a baby brother. Or sister. I don’t care which,” he said excitedly._

_His grandad didn’t look at him, he seemed to be trying to avoid looking at him. Finally, his mood seemed to change, and he smiled at Aaron. “Why don’t we do something.”_

_“Like what?” Aaron asked. Usually at this time his mum would be on him to do his homework, he wasn’t about to tell his grandad he needed to do homework._

_“Anything you want to do.”_

_“Anything?” he asked. He couldn’t believe his luck. Usually when Grandad came over his mum and Grandad would row the whole time._

_“Anything.”_

_“Can we see a movie?” he asked, daring not to hope._

_Grandad made a coughing noise. “Um…I’m a bit skint right now lad.”_

_“I have money. I’ve been saving it,” he said excitedly. He was saving for new cleats but a day out with his grandad was just as good._

_“You do? Why didn’t you say so? Go on now, I’ll see what movies are playing.”_

_Aaron was still waiting outside the cinema. His grandad told him he forgot something, and he would be right back. Hours later as he sat under a poster for a new movie out front, his mum showed up. She looked panicked until she saw him._

_“Oh, luv. I was so worried. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”_

_He sniffled, he knew crying was for babies, but he didn’t know the area. His grandad had brought him, and he didn’t know the way home. It was dark, and he thought he’d never go home again. Running towards him mum, he threw his arms around her._

_“Grandad isn’t coming, back is he?”_

_“No, luv. He’s not a well man. The drink makes him forgetful. He didn’t remember exactly where he left you just the area. I’ve been looking for an hour.”_

_“He said I could pick anything I wanted to do, I wanted to see a movie. Dad and you don’t have time, so I just thought it’d be nice an’ all.”_

_“You gave him your allowance, didn’t you?”_

_He sniffled again before nodding._

_“I have time, I can take you to a late show?” she said gently._

_He shook his head. “I just wanna go home.”_

_“Alright, luv.”_

_When they got home his father grabbed him hard. “Don’t scare me like that again,” he said, shaking Aaron hard before letting go._

_“Gordon,” his mum said using her in trouble voice. “It wasn’t his fault.”_

_“No, it was your drunk of a father’s fault. No wonder you turned out a terrible mum.”_

_Aaron didn’t want to hear anymore, he ran upstairs and put his pillow over his head. Why couldn’t they just like each other?_

“Aaron?”

He was jolted out of his memory, one that he had long forgotten. It was the day before they told him about their divorce and his mum leaving. It was the beginning of the end he thought, but now, now he knew the end started way before that. It started the day they conceived him. Everything after that was a mistake. He shouldn’t have been born.

“AARON!”

Finally, he looked at the person calling to him. “What do you want, Charity?”

“I was hoping to arrange something with Robert. Do you know where he is?”

Aaron laughed. “No. I don’t care either. If you want to sink your teeth into him, that’s your own problem.”

He found his kids where he left them. “Thanks for babysitting,” he said.

“It’s alright. I find I have a lot in common with five and under crowd,” Jackson said smiling.

As he waited for the kids to find their shoes he enjoyed the peace of Dale View. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

“I don’t think I want to know. Something for Ross, I think. One day he’s going to get Finn arrested. It worries me how much Finn will blindly follow his brothers.”

Aaron thought about it for a second. “Does he know you think that?”

“Nah, that would be saying that I don’t trust him.”

“But you don’t.”

“I trust him. It’s Ross I don’t trust.”

Robbie and George were now ready. He stood and made his way to the door. “I’m no expert on relationships but this sounds like something you need to talk to Finn about.”

“Yeah, cheers,” Jackson said morosely.

That morning, Robert had woken him up and apologized. It was such an un-Robert thing to do, he was instantly suspicious. He found out for good reason. Nathan had told Robert about what happened. Instead of staying to listen to Robert’s lecture, he left. There was starting to be more people he avoided in the village than didn’t.

It was agreed that the Dingles would meet at the pub. It was already filled with Dingles and the stray villager by the time him and the children got there. A commotion drew his attention.

“Dad, look, Uncle Cain is hurting that man,” Robbie said, pointing out what Aaron had just saw.

Cain and Nathan were having a brawl. He could see Zak trying to pull Cain off and Elvis Dingle, a cousin, pulling Nathan away. Cain grabbed a handful of Nathan’s hair. By the strangle cry, he was sure Nathan now had a bald patch.

“What was that about?” he asked Marlon, the closest one to him, who was shielding April.

“No idea, they were fine one minute, Cain said something and that was all Nathan needed.”

“Ah. Makes me miss the good ol’ days when we’d just let the fight continue and take wagers,” Albert, his great uncle, said thoughtfully.

“Too right. We maybe the last to the show, but we’re the ones that people remember,” a inebriated woman Aaron didn’t know said.

“Lulu, don’t you have a man to con or something?” Albert said snidely.

Aaron kept his smile to himself. With all the talk about Dingles looking out for their own. The lot were a bunch of backstabbers. But they were his backstabbers.

Cain disappeared not long after being tore away from Nathan. He didn’t know where all his uncle’s anger towards Nathan came from, but he didn’t know a lot about the family quarrels. From what he could tell, Nathan was a self-centered, egotistical git but he had been there for Aaron last night.

A cough got his attention. Turning around he saw Robert, dressed in his business suit.

“You want to keep this up or just forgive me and be done with it,” Robert said quietly, so no one could hear him but Aaron.

“I may have overreacted.”

“No, really? Have you seen your counselor?”

“Got an appointment for tomorrow. It was a slip, I’ll won’t fall back into that way of life again. I promise.”

“Don’t promise me. Do it for yourself.”

“Yeah, I know.” Clearing his throat, he decided to change the subject. “You just missed a good show,” he told him.

“I caught the end of it. You Dingles sure do liven up the place don’t you,” he said, smirking.

“Better than what Sugdens would do, glare haughty at everyone.”

“Farmer’s son, remember?”

“I didn’t know your dad but you, Andy and Vic pretty much have the glare down.”

“Watch it or I’ll tell her,” Robert warned.

“Right. I think I’m just going to take the kids home. I forgot how draining being around family can be.”

“I’ll go with you, I just need to talk to Nathan first.”

 

                                                       **Nathan**

Leaving the village was hard. It wasn’t like it had ever been his home, but it had so much of his family in it. Not only that, there was the question of Aaron’s paternity. When Aaron had told him how old he was and when he was born. The times matched up, but that wasn’t to say that he was his father. Chas was with that sick paedo also. He never claimed to be a saint, and he was twenty when Chas was underage. But he wasn’t her first and he sure didn’t take what wasn’t offered. Not that an eight year old could, it sickened him to core what that boy had been through. Should he have backed off Chas? Yes. All that was too late now. Today, he spent most of the time analyzing Aaron.

The young man did look a lot like him, but they were family, not a clear-cut sign. He also seen the temper on him, but again, another Dingle trait. He did have his eyes; the eyes weren’t a Dingle trait, it was a Lynch one, from his mum’s side. Most Dingles had dark eyes, no matter the color. His eyes like Aaron’s changed. Bright blue when emotions were high, dark blue when feeling low. It was an odd trait and he hadn’t seen any other Dingle have it.

He decided not to ask Chas about it. He couldn’t trust her words now. She left her son in the hands of a monster. He would find out the truth, he just had somethings to take care of first. If Aaron was his son, Chas would find out what it’s like to take him on. He would have been robbed of a son, Aaron robbed of his innocence. She would have to pay for her lies.


	24. What's that noise?

                      

 

**1 August 2015**

                                                                          **Chas**

She just talked to her friend, Rory, who ran the DNA test for her. She had picked the one she was sure at the time was Aaron’s father. It turned out, she was very wrong. Nathan is Aaron’s father, not Gordon. No one could ever find out, especially not Aaron or Nathan.

“What did they say?” Cain asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Nathan’s not his father,” she lied.

“You’re having me on. Don’t you dare try and lie to me,” he said coldly.

“You can’t tell.” She was adamant that Aaron never find out.

“How can I not? I was raised thinking Shadrach was me dad. Trust me, its better knowing that your childhood monster isn’t blood.”

“But he is mine,” she whispered.

Cain took the lion’s share of the abuse from her dad but wasn’t his only punching bag. After Cain couldn’t take it anymore, she was the only one left to take his drunken rage out on. Leaving Aaron wasn’t only because she couldn’t think she could be a good mum. What if she had turned out like Shadrach? Turns out, the monster she left her child with made Shadrach look like a kitten. She would have to own that until her dying day. There was no need for Aaron to go back through that all. No, he couldn’t find out.

“You owe this to me,” she told Cain, looking him dead in the eye.

Cain’s face hardened. “I’m telling you now, this is the wrong thing to do. It will blow up in your face.” With those parting words he left. She hated bringing out old debts but to protect Aaron, she’d do what she needed.

Just as she was getting the pub ready to open, Robert Sugden walked in.

“We’re closed.” They may have been on speaking terms because of his help with Aaron. That didn’t mean she trusted him. What he did to Katie, and what he did to Debbie. Using them both to hurt his brother. She didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him. She had hoped she could get Aaron to stay with her but so far, he had been unreceptive.

“And I thought you were warming up to me,” he said, his voice arrogant.

“What do you want, Robert?”

His usual smug face was replaced by one of trepidation. “I’m with Aaron.”

“I don’t see him. Where is he? Outside?”

“I don’t mean with him like current location. I mean with him…like dating.”

Chas laughed. “Right. Good one. If you’re going to start telling lies, you might want to make believable ones first.”

“I’m serious, Chas.”

Looking at him, she saw the truth in his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re playing at but leave my son out of it.”

“I’m not playing at anything. I like Aaron. I want to see were this thing between us goes. Keeping us a secret is hurting Aaron. So, I thought I would start out with one of the hardest to begin with.”

“You’re gay?”

“No.”

“Then what? Is this a midlife crisis thing?”

“Midlife? I’m not even thirty yet.”

She rolled her eyes. “I won’t have you using Aaron to figure yourself out.”

“I’m not, I’ve known who I was since I was fourteen, it’s just taken some time adjust to the idea.”

“And what is that?”

“That’s really none of your business.”

“Wrong. When it involves Aaron, it is my business.”

“Since when? You’re the one that left him in the hands of that man without a backward glance,” he snapped.

Chas reacted before she could stop herself. Her hand stung but not as much as Robert’s face probably did now. She didn’t plan on smacking him, but he was pushing her buttons.

Robert massaged his cheek. “Right. This has gone better than expected.”

 

                                                                                **Nathan**

“This is really nice,” Mary said, looking over their new house.

“I thought so. You wanted to move out of the city. It’s quiet and peaceful around here.”

She sighed. “But your father and those people are so close. I don’t want to wake up and find them at the door.”

He shook his head. There was no use talking to her when she was like this. Usually, she was a sweet and caring person but something about his family, really bothered her. Being at odds with his family for so long, it wasn’t often that they rowed about them anymore. But his dad was getting on in years and there was the whole Aaron thing.

It had been a month since he was in the village. He hoped that Aaron was alright. He thought about ringing to make sure but then thought that might be odd. Afterall, he hadn’t been in contact with his family in over twenty years; showing concern for cousin he met once, that would be downright awkward. Dingles might stick by each other but there were limits.

“I still don’t understand why it had to be this village,” Mary, his wife, said with a sigh.

“I told you. I wanted to be closer to my dad.”

“Didn’t you say that horrible cousin of yours lives here,” she said, disgust clear on her face.

“Turns out he’s my brother. Half. Dad and Aunt Faith got a little too close and whoops, there’s Cain.”

“Cain. What a little sod.”

Cain really did not do himself any favours when it came to Mary. He didn’t know really what she had against him. It was like Cain and Mary’s whole family had an unspoken vendetta against each other at the wedding, the very first time they met each other.

Nathan had his reasons for not liking Cain. Cain was always a miserable git who took his anger out on everyone around him. Not that he really had a chance with Shadrach raising him and everything. Now looking at the issues Aaron had because of his childhood, he had a different perspective of Cain’s attitude. Before he put it down to Cain just being hateful. Now he knew it was the only way Cain survived an abusive father, closing himself off. Chas had her own demons about her childhood, maybe that’s why she believed Gordon was the better choice, without even considering him being the lad’s father. Not that let her off on her culpability.

 

 

                                                                          **Aaron**

 

“You had no right to tell her,” Aaron protested.

“I thought you wanted people to know about us.”

They had just gotten to the pub a few minutes ago. His mum had given him the cold shoulder. When he asked Robert if he knew what that was about, Robert admitting to telling her about them. Aaron was so angry he couldn’t see straight.

“I should have been then one to tell her.”

“Why? She knows you’re gay. She didn’t know I’m…interested in blokes too. I thought this is what you wanted. I was just trying to do this for you. Do you have any idea how hard this is for me to tell everyone?”

Aaron just looked at him. Just because he wasn’t in the village when he came to terms with his sexuality didn’t make it a walk in the park. He fought and raged, denied and everything in between. The hatred he had for himself was endless. But the one thing he learned meeting others like him, it’s not a competition about who had it worse, it was helping others through to the other side, where they could accept themselves. Something he hoped Robert could one day say himself. Gay, straight, bi, pansexual…whatever, just being Robert was enough for him.

“You do know, my mum has probably told Katie, who would have told Andy. I just thought you would want to tell them your family on your own. But what do I know?” He left a pale-faced Robert, standing by the gents.

He picked the kids up at Paddy’s and took them home. After putting them to bed, the row with Robert caused him to worry.

“I just didn’t think.”

Aaron was jolted out of his thoughts by Robert’s voice.

“That’s no reason to take it out on me or assume that I didn’t have any problems coming out.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I really was just trying to do this the right way.”

“Yeah, I know. You’re just hopeless.”

Robert smiled lightly. “I talked to Chas again. She hasn’t told Katie. She’ll let me tell them in my own time. I’m sorry I lost my head. This will get easier, I promise. I’m going to shower.”

As Aaron tried to pass Robert he grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. After making eye contact with him, Aaron turned into the kiss and pushed Robert up against the wall, stripping him of his shirt.

When they pulled apart to breath, Robert smiled at him. “So, I’m forgiven?”

“Idiot,” Aaron muttered before pressing his lips back to Robert’s.

 

                                                                              **Cain**

 

Usually, keeping secrets didn’t bother him. Most of the time he preferred lies to the truth. But seeing Aaron every day and keeping this huge secret was slowly eating away at him. Chas knew he would never betray her, but it was getting harder and harder to stay that way. Aaron deserved to know the truth.

Even that div Nathan deserved to know the truth. He knew the real reason why Chas didn’t want to tell Aaron. She would have to say the words out loud. She would have to tell Aaron she wasn’t sure Gordon was his father but left him with him anyway. From the beginning, never let anyone else know there was a chance he wasn’t Gordon’s. She would have to say; one little different choice could have saved Aaron a childhood from hell. He would give her a while to tell the truth. If she didn’t he would have to make the truth known without breaking his word.

 

                                                              **4 August 2015**

                                                                  **Robert**

 

He was working at the scrapyard, so Aaron and Adam could be at the wedding. It was a just after he arrived when he noticed a car coming up the drive. He didn’t recognize it until it was almost right on him. Chrissie.

Her face was red with anger when she got out, hot tears running down her cheek.

“My own sister!” she shouted. That meant Rebecca had told her about them.

“Does it even matter anymore?” he asked honestly.

“My little sister. How could you? I thought you loved me. Why her? She told me about the baby. The one you made her terminate. She’s broken because of you. And I can’t even feel sorry for her.”

They were standing in front of the port-a-cabin they did business out of. “What are you even doing here?”

“You’re trying to ruin my father’s business. I know you were the one to make those clients run. Haven’t you ruined our lives enough?” she cried, she was working herself up to a right state.

“I did love you, Chrissie, but this has nothing to do with you. Lawrence made me beg and scrap for everything he ever gave me. I brought his company out of the dark ages and that was the thanks I got. He has to pay.”

She laughed madly. “That’s rich coming from you. I want you to end this or…” She looked around wildly and grabbed a petrol can. Before he could stop her, she covered his car with petrol. “Oh, now you look scared. Finally, something to break through that stone heart of yours. It was all lies wasn’t it? You never loved me. You just wanted the power and money. Now you have it and didn’t even have to work for it.”

“Didn’t have to work?” he asked, his anger rising. “All I’ve ever done was work. Well, I’m done working so others can profit off of it. Now I’m going to get all I want.”

She pulled out a lighter. “I hope you want this,” she said before lighting it and throwing it on his car.

It all happened so fast after that, him yelling at her for her insanity. Him putting out the fire on his car. Not noticing the spreading and the fire hitting a gas canister, the canister shooting up like something in a cartoon. Then finally, the pièce de résistance, it hitting a helicopter Robert hadn’t noticed in the sky, making it spin out of control. He and Chrissie watched in horror as it crashed down into the village. He had no idea where it hit, but he knew it was bad. The fire around them raged and finally, they were able to move. Both running towards the village.         

 

**Twenty Minutes Earlier**

                                                                        **Robbie**

 

He didn’t understand why he couldn’t go to Debbie and Pete’s party. He was right helpful at the wedding. Instead of being in with his dad and Nan, he was stuck at Mulberry Cottage with all the other kids. He really didn’t want to spend time with them. April didn’t let him ride the black pony like he wanted earlier. It wasn’t fair, she got to pick first because she was a girl.

While Belle was taking care of the babies, he went out the door. He kept checking but no one came after him. He was going home and going to play on his game system his dad just got them. This time he wouldn’t have to take turns with George. She didn’t even know how to play right.

Once inside, he went upstairs to get the system from his dad’s room.

 

                                                                               **Aaron**

 

It was awkward sitting there listening to a tape of Ross and Debbie declare their love. But soon, that was overshadowed. He heard the noise first, it started quiet and got louder. Suddenly the earth seemed to rock, and an ear-piercing crash sounded nearby. Everyone rushed outside of the Village Hall. It was like something from a movie. He stood there stunned, a helicopter had crashed down into Brook Cottage. Looking over at Mulberry he sighed in relief, it was untouched. His children and the other kids were there safe. Robert was going to go mad about losing his house but that thankfully that was all. He knew Robert was at the scrapyard, he talked to him just before heading over to the reception.

                                      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I added some more canon but changed it up a little. My feeling was that since Holy Scrap here is at Wylies and not beside Wishing Well, it would fall somewhere else. Also, you might have noticed Adam's storyline with Vanessa isn't in here. I think with Vic being a mum already, she my have reacted different to Adam's proposal.


	25. Robbie

                                                                                **Liv**

She stared silently at the scene in front of her. She had been taking care of George when she noticed Robbie wasn’t with them anymore. Leaving, she started to head over to Brook Cottage. She knew where Robbie would go if he left. He’d been talking on and on about a game Aaron got him on their new system. She was just about to cross the road when she heard a horrible sound from the sky. Looking up, she stood in shock as a helicopter seemed to just fall out of the sky into Brook Cottage, covering her face on impact.

People from the Village Hall ran out to see the what was happening. She saw Aaron, he looked over at Mulberry but seemed not to see her. His face relaxed when he saw the cottage. Of course, it would, he didn’t know what she did. She tried to yell, scream…anything. It was like her body wouldn’t work with her brain. Finally, it seemed that Aaron saw her, he jogged over.

“Can you make sure the kids stay in. They shouldn’t have to see this. They’ll have someone to come out to get the poor pilot that was in the helicopter. They don’t need to see the police and coroner come and go.”

She looked back at the cottage, he was right. No one could survive that. The pilot or more must have died right away. The cottage was completely destroyed.

“I can’t find Robbie,” she choked out.

Aaron’s face paled. “What do you mean, you can’t find Robbie?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know, he must have wondered off. I was just looking for him. I thought maybe he went…” she trailed off.

“He went where?”

“Home,” she said, tears spilling rapidly down her face.

 

                                                                           **Robbie**

“Did you hear that?” he asked the man.

“Yes, don’t look,” the man said. “Just look at me.”

“What was it?” he asked. He could still hear yelling and crunching noise.

“Just something that might scare you but remember you are safe, so is your family.”

Robbie tried to turn around, but the man wouldn’t let him. “No.”

Just then Robbie heard his daddy scream his name. “I have to go, my dad’s yelling for me. He gets right upset if he can’t find me. I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“Remember what I said, I wasn’t a stranger. We introduced ourselves and everything.”

Robbie nodded, he did remember. The man had been in his house, looking for something he said. He just looked really sad to Robbie. When no one came in behind him, the man said that he had to take him back to the other kids. When they got outside, Robbie made a break for it. He didn’t want to go back to the kids. That was when the ground shook and the man grabbed him and ran. They fell, and the man had put him under him, telling him to cover his ears.

“I need to get to my daddy.”

“Right. I’m going to take you. I’m going to carry you. I want you to keep your face in my shoulder. Whatever you do, don’t look.”

Robbie nodded. He let the man pick him up and did as instructed. The noise got louder as did the yelling. He heard his dad yell again.

“You can’t go in there,” a voice shouted, Robbie thought it maybe Uncle Cain.

“I have too, my son is in there,” his dad yelled.

“Robbie!” he heard his mum yell too.

Robbie tried to look to see what was happening, but the man kept his hand on the back of his head, holding him in place.

“Aaron. Aaron. AARON,” the man finally yelled.

“Robbie,” he heard his dad shout.

“Not here, he doesn’t need to see this. Let’s go into my flat where you can check him over,” the man said.

“Give me my son,” his dad demanded.

“He doesn’t need to see that. See where he was not five minutes ago. Now, let’s go inside to my place.”

Robbie guessed his dad agreed because he didn’t say anything, but they continued moving.

“ROBBIE!” He knew that voice too, it was his Uncle Robert.

He heard his dad talking to Uncle Robert but couldn’t hear what he said.

 

                                                                                     **Aaron**

When he thought Robbie had been in the house it felt like his world was ending. He didn’t think he could live if he lost Robbie, there would be no point. Then like an angel from heaven, he heard and saw Ross Barton carrying Robbie from behind what was left of Brook Cottage.

Robert had arrived at that moment, breathing hard as if he’d run, Aaron noticed he was covered in soot but couldn’t think about that right now. Vic and Robert walked with him as they followed Ross, who looked to be still shielding Robbie from seeing the horrific site that was their home.

Once inside Dale View, Ross put Robbie down. Aaron instantly scooped him up in his arms. Vic came over and pulled him in between them, hugging the life out of Robbie.

“Can’t breathe,” Robbie said, grunting a bit.

“Sorry.” Aaron set him on the ground, his eyes checking over ever bit of him. His clothes had a bit of grass stains, but he looked fine. Turning towards Ross, a man he never really liked, he couldn’t think of words great enough to express.

“Thank you for saving him,” he said, choking up.

“Mr. Ross was looking for something in Uncle Robert’s room. But it’s fine because Uncle Robert said he could.”

Aaron watched Robert glare at Ross before speaking. “You got him out of that house before the helicopter fell on it. For that, you get this one free.” He turned towards Robbie and hugged him too. Aaron couldn’t agree more. It didn’t matter what Ross was looking for or stole, he could have taken the lot. Nothing was worth more than what he had saved.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave it so cliffhangery. It's a short chapter but I think it's a good one.


	26. Happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is soooo late but I've been sick. I still feel not great but wanted to get a new chapter out. Hope you enjoy.

                                                                                 **Robert**

 

Life after the helicopter crash was hectic to say the least. First, even though they were overjoyed to tears that Robbie was safe, they had no place to live. Phoebe had invited him to stay with her at Home Farm but thought it was improper to let Aaron and his children move in. He couldn’t really fault her for her reasons, he would have to out his relationship with Aaron at that point. Something he wasn’t yet ready to do with his sister or village.

Shockingly, their answer came in the form of Nathan Dingle. It would be a few months until he was able to move into Weir Hall, so he invited Aaron and his children to move in to look after the place. He had strict rules that no other Dingle was allow entrance, Robert couldn’t blame him.

Then there was Chrissie and her upcoming trial. The wife of the dead pilot was after Chrissie’s blood. Apparently, finding out your fiancé cheated on you before the day of the wedding was no excuse to go insane. Lawrence of course had hired her the best solicitor, but because of Lachlan’s trouble, he didn’t feel it was right to come back to the village. Also there was the question of Ross, he still didn’t have a clue what Ross was looking for. Whatever it was, if it was in that house it was probably a loss. They were only able to save a few bits ‘n bobs.

On the plus side, Aaron and he were doing great. Living apart didn’t really dampen anything, more like made it hotter. Something about almost getting caught was apparently something Aaron really got off on. Sneaking around wasn’t what Aaron liked, it was the idea of being caught. He really did have an odd fascination with it.

Robert was leaving soon with Phoebe, Tommy was being released. He had some trouble in the beginning, so he had to stay longer than usual. Phoebe was absolutely giddy with excitement. Robert tried to calm her, telling her the years apart had probably changed Tommy from the one she remembered. Robert had no memory of a brother to draw from, so he was going into this blind.

“Do you have to go?”

They were in a barn, not the fanciest place for an intimate affair but they were limited. Aaron did have Weir Hall but was paranoid that Nathan was somehow keeping tabs on who Aaron let in the place. It really wasn’t such an unheard of idea. Just from the little time Robert spent with Nathan it seemed he had some kind of obsession with Aaron. Just after the helicopter crash destroyed their house and almost killed Robbie, Nathan all but forced Aaron and the kids to move into Weir Hall. He asked him several questions about the kids and Aaron, but Robert didn’t feel comfortable giving him personal information about them.

“I promised Phoebe, and I think I need to be there for Tommy.”

“Right. I need to tell you something, but I don’t know how you will react,” Aaron said, biting his bottom lip.

“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this?”

“Tommy sort’ve knows about us.” He was still biting his bottom lip.

“How does he know?”

“He guessed, I never gave him a real answer but I’m sure he knows.”

Robert shook his head. “So now Chas, Tommy and Nathan know?” Aaron nodded. “I guess when I get back, it’s time to make us public.”

Aaron’s eyes widened. “You’re joking.”

“No. Dead serious. I’m done hiding how I feel about you.”

He heard Aaron suck in a breath. “How do you feel?”

“Pretty much have been in love with you since the beginning.”

Robert left the barn a little later than he expected because Aaron was too busy showing him his own feelings. All in all, it was a good send off.

 

                                                                                         **Aaron**

 

After picking the kids up, he headed back to Weir Hall. It still weirded him out to be staying in such a posh place. When Nathan had offered to let him stay, he initially turned him down. But his mum was being right odd about every little thing. Staying with her was just too much. There was something about Nathan that bothered him though, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Does April have to come to George’s party?” Robbie asked later that night.

They were having George’s birthday party that weekend, he hoped Robert would be back in time. George adored the man, Aaron was quite fond of him too. They hadn’t told the kids about them, but he thought Robbie might be catching on. A few days ago, he had asked if Uncle Robert had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Aaron didn’t know how to answer so he lied and said he didn’t know.

“Why? I thought she was your best mate.”

“I just don’t like her anymore.”

“I can’t make you be friends with her if you don’t want but she’s family. She’ll be here at the party.”

“Fine. I don’t got to like it.”

Aaron did his best not to roll his eyes. Robbie was so much like him in the mouth department. It had been a defense mechanism since he was young, he just hoped it didn’t land Robbie in as much trouble as it did him.

“It’s alright to fight with family. Just know they are the ones there for you when you need them.” It was never true for him, but he hoped his son had all the things he didn’t.

It was a little later when Adam dropped by, Aaron could tell something was troubling him. “Alright?” he asked, as the kids played.

“It’s Vic, she wants to have a baby.”

Aaron was shocked but then realized he shouldn’t be. She was a married woman now. Having Robbie back in her life must be hard, she didn’t have the memories of his first words, first steps or cutting his first tooth. All those memories were for Aaron alone.

“That’s good right?”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for a kid. We’re just starting out with the scrapyard. Vic and me have only been married a few months. It’s too soon isn’t it?”

Adam was pleading with him to give him an answer. Aaron didn’t have one for him. It was none of his business although…Vic was his son’s mother so maybe it was a little his business.

“I don’t really have any advice for you except, don’t have a kid just to please Vic. If you aren’t ready, don’t do it. They are a fulltime job, there is no going back.”

“But Vic really wants a baby.”

Aaron looked at Robbie, who was enthralled in the game he was playing. “She has one.”

 

                                                                                **Robert**

“We’re here of Thomas Merrick,” Phoebe told the woman in the front office.

The place was nothing like he expected. When Aaron told him about it being out in the middle of nowhere, he thought it would look somehow dirty and old. It wasn’t though, it was clean, maybe too clean, with bright lights and soothing colours.

“He is waiting for you in the family room,” she said primly, pointing at a light blue door.

Following Phoebe, he entered the room. His eyes were drawn to the older man in the corner sitting in a blue chair reading a magazine. Never having looked like anyone in his family, it was odd, Tommy looked a little like him. It wasn’t anything huge or like they could be twins but there were similarities.

“Took your everlovin’ time, didn’t ya,” Tommy said without looking up from his magazine.

“You’re gobby as ever,” Phoebe replied.

“What are you doing here?” Finally looking up at them, his feet propped up and resting on another chair.

“Thought I’d like to take a trip to the end of the Earth. What do you think I’m doing here?”

“Clapping yourself on the back? All your posh friends will talk about how upstanding you are, trying to get your druggie brother help while they whisper behind your back.”

Robert felt like he was intruding on a family moment. It didn’t matter that he was their brother also, he didn’t have this kind of relationship with them.

“Oh, throwing yourself a pity party I see, and here I forgot to bring dessert,” Phoebe shot back.

“Give it a rest,” he told both of them.

“Baby brother thinks he has something to say,” Tommy said, finally standing up. He wasn’t nearly as tall as Robert.

“He does seem to have a mouth on him,” Phoebe agreed.

“Guess he’s one of us then.”

“God help him.”

Then to his shock, the two that had just been at each other’s throats started to hug. Never in a million years would he understand some people.

“I’m missed you, Sandie,” Tommy said as he pulled away.

“It’s Phoebe now,” she corrected.

“You can change your name all you want but you’ll always be Sandie Merrick. Right, let’s shove off before they try and keep me again.”

 

                                                                                 **Ross**

The day Brook Cottage had been destroyed, Ross had changed his way of thinking slightly. He had been looking for things to be used against Robert and Aaron when he heard the little boy in the house. He had seen the two together, he was no fool, he knew they were together.

At first, he thought about just being silent until the kid left. When he realized that wasn’t going to happen, he decided to take the kid back to where he knew all the others were at. It had been a decision that saved both of their lives. He had rung his shady employer and told him that he was no longer for sale. If he wanted dirt on Robert and Aaron, he would have to get it himself. He was going to turn over a different leaf, he didn’t know what he would do but burgling wasn’t for him any longer.

 

                                         

 

                                                                               **Nathan**

As expected Aaron and the children were home, spending time together in the drawing room when he arrived. Aaron turned surprised eyes towards him and Mary.

“Hiya, I didn’t expect you two already,” Aaron said, nerves showing.

“We were able to close things up faster than expected,” Nathan told him, eyeing the boy. He was making sure he was taking care of himself.

“That’s great. We’ll collect our things and head to the pub,” Aaron said.

“A pub is no place for such young, impressionable children,” Nathan said.

“It’s fine. They like it, there is always family around that way,” Aaron joked.

Nathan didn’t find it funny at all. He always knew his family was all tramps and drunkards. There was no way he was he letting his possible grandchildren being raised in a place like that.

“We were actually hoping you would stay.”

“We were?” Mary asked, shock evident on her face. He hadn’t told her the real reason he wanted to help out Aaron.

“Yes, we were,” he said, leaving no room for argument. He was done kowtowing to her and her father. He had sole control over the company because Mary didn’t want the responsibility after the old man retired. Now he was going to live the life he wanted. And that involved finding out if Aaron was his or not.

“That’s not necessary,” Aaron said.

“Yes, it is. In fact, I need to talk to you about that. There are some secrets that have come to surface.”

                                                        


	27. To Tell the Truth

                                                                              **Aaron**

“Secrets? What kind of secrets?” Aaron asked, confused.

Nathan looked at the woman he came in with, Aaron suspected it was his wife, and then to the children. “Not here. Mary will watch the children while we have a chat in my office.”

The woman’s mouth dropped but quickly schooled her features. “Of course,” she said woodenly.

“That’s not necessary. I was about to take them over to Paddy’s for the night. They were going to spend the night with Leo while I got everything ready for the party tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s right. George’s birthday, I forgot. She’ll be what? Three?”

“Yeah. I’ll just take them over and come back, then we can chat without putting anyone out.” He really wanted to get out quickly. It was obvious from the wife’s expression since they walked in, she didn’t want him or the kids there.

“Right. Whatever you think is best,” Nathan said, looking a little put out.

Aaron tried to stretch out the drive to Paddy’s. If it had been daytime he would have walked, but it was dark and too risky walking with two young children. Emmerdale was safe but there were dangers everywhere for a parent. Bodies of water, vicious dogs and worst of all…Daddy I’m Tired. No, he did not want to carry one while the other whined incessantly. Been there done that.

“Didn’t know to be expecting you just yet,” Paddy said jovially.

“Nathan and his wife are at Weir Hall.”

“Do you need a place to stay? We’ll be cramped but we could make do,” Rhona said, smiling at him.

“No, he’s invited us to stay longer. There is just something he wants to talk to me about. I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Right. If that’s all, I’m glad all is well,” Paddy said, his eyes betraying his remarks. Aaron knew he could sense his unease.

“I’ll see you two in the morning,” he told the kids.

He gave George a cuddle and kiss but when he tried to do the same with Robbie, he announced he was much too old for cuddles and kisses. That hurt. Sucking up his pride, he left his children in the capable hands of Paddy and Rhona.

Instead of going straight back to Weir Hall, he took a detour. Going to the pub he decided to have a pint and chat with family that didn’t make him feel like an insect under a magnifying glass.

His mum was behind the bar, chatting happily with James Barton. He hadn’t really spent any time around his mum and her boyfriend. He knew James was Adam’s father, but Adam hadn’t known until recently. Getting to their age and finding out his father wasn’t who he thought he was, Aaron understood why Adam had a hard time adjusting, he wouldn’t have done so well. He hated and loved Gordon, it was his curse he was sure. But the one good thing he got from him, his sister. He wouldn’t change that for the world.

Only being in the village sporadically through his childhood and then not even half a year before running off with Vic, he really didn’t know most people. James was a new addition by normal standards. Aaron didn’t care much for his smug attitude, especially when he and Adam were starting Holy Scrap, but he was Ross’ father. And Ross saved his son, no matter what else he had been doing. It was all worth it. So, he would behave, until he had a reason not to. His mother had bad taste in men. She got lucky with Paddy but then unlucky, got caught cheating and got kicked out. He was surprised Paddy and she were able to salvage their friendship.

Sitting at the bar, he waited until his mum noticed him. She did and smiled widely before coming over. “Hiya, luv? What can I get ya?”

“Just a pint.”

She went about getting his drink and setting it in front of him. “I thought you’d be setting up for George’s birthday?”

“Nathan came back early with his wife. Didn’t really want to hang around. I was wondering if we could have it here instead? Something about him gives me the creeps.”

“Of course, you can have it here. What do you mean he gives you the creeps?”

“It’s hard to explain. Like when he rings, he makes sure I’m eating and taking care of myself. He asks if I’ve been to my counselor. Even going so far to ask if he should send money for supplies. It’s odd. It’s almost like…nevermind.”

“No. It’s almost like what?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“It’s just, the way he talks to me is how Uncle Zak talks to our Belle.”

Her face paled and she ran her hand over her mouth. “He knows,” she whispered. Aaron was sure she wasn’t talking to him, but he had heard.

“He knows what?”

She shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

He knew she was lying but he was just shattered. “Right. Well, he has something he wants to speak with me about. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“WAIT!” she shouted, stopping him in his tracks.

Turning, he saw how sick she looked. “Mum are you alright?”

She shook her head. “No. Couldn’t be more wrong.”

“What’s going on?”

Several things read on her face, it was like she was warring with herself. Finally, it looked like she came to a decision. “We need to talk. If anyone is going to tell you, it will be me. He will put some spin on it.”

She wasn’t making any sense to him. “Who?”

She shook her head and looked over as Marlon came out of the kitchen. “I need you to take over the bar. I need to speak to my son.”

 

                                                                          **Nathan**

Aaron hadn’t been gone long before he started to worry. What if he told him and he didn’t believe him? Worse, what if he told him and he hated him? Aaron had been abused by his father…maybe father. He felt guilty for wanting to be Aaron’s father. Perhaps it was because he never did have children of his own. But he knew it would cause more pain and confusion for Aaron. Maybe he should just keep his gob shut. That’s what a real father would do, put their child before themselves. This news would only benefit him, Aaron didn’t need this.

Closing his eyes, he wiped a stray tear off his cheek. He would keep it a secret. There was a chance Aaron wasn’t his, then this all would be for naught. He would do what a father should, put Aaron’s needs first. Meaning, he didn’t need someone showing up late to mess him about.

 

                                                                                   **Chas**

“Mum, what’s happened?” Aaron asked.

They were sitting at the kitchen table just staring at each other. She could see how tense Aaron was getting and it was making her tense as well. She tried several times to just spit it out. But she couldn’t, he would hate her.

“H-He…”

“Mum just tell me.” He had panic in his eyes, that terrified her.

“I was so young when I found out you were on your way. Gordon and I had been together for a while. It was only once. The chances Gordon wasn’t your father was so small.”

Aaron looked so confused then he seemed to realize what she was saying.

“You were with someone else? Gordon might not be my dad?” his voice rough.

“He’s not. I had Cain get DNA samples. Gordon wasn’t your father. I left you with him, and he did those things to you. I promise you I didn’t know until just recently. But I knew the chance. If I would have been honest that I didn’t know who your father was, your life would be so different.”

His eyes turned cold on her. “Who is my father?”

“Nathan.”

He laughed bitterly. “Your own cousin? Guess, I should be happy it’s not Cain,” he snarled.

She didn’t think, just reacted, slapping him across the face. “Don’t you ever say that again.”

“Why? I really do need to know where the Dingles draw the line. Cousins? Siblings? Parental?” He was angry, she could see but instead of raging about the lies, he took the less hurtful option to get mad about.

“I get that you’re upset. You have every right, but you will not speak about our family like that.”

“I’m the bastard son of two first cousins. I was raised by a sick sociopath who took his anger at you out on me. Now, just when I’m starting to have a life, a real one. You just take it away. You just stole my sister from me. I hope you’re happy.”

Without another word, he turned and stormed out.

“What have I done,” she said into the empty room. He would never forgive her.

 

 


	28. Brother to Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling better now, so hopefully I'll be back to one chapter a day. Hope you enjoy.

                                                                                 **Robert**

The journey back to Emmerdale had felt longer than the first trip. For one thing, his sibling squabbled more than a married couple. But the biggest worry was he had been unable to reach Aaron the night before. They usually talked at night if they couldn’t be together. His mobile went straight to voicemail. He had even gotten desperate and rang Chas. She just said he would find out when he arrived. That was disconcerting.

He was glad he drove himself to the airport. He couldn’t handle being stuck in close proximity with his siblings a second longer. They were still rowing about something or other when they got into Phoebe’s car and left.

“Silence at last,” he said into quiet car. He could feel a headache coming on.

Too bad now all he had was time to worry about Aaron and the kids. He had pushed Phoebe and Tommy to hurry so he would get back in time for George’s birthday. He had her present delivered to Home Farm earlier in the week. He hoped Aaron wouldn’t be mad. Who was he kidding, Aaron was going to go spare when he saw what he had gotten George.

Andy was waiting for him when he arrived at Home Farm. As much as he didn’t get along with his brother, he had to admit this was an area he had knowledge. Robert just hoped he hadn’t brought Katie with him, it was more her area than his.

“Glad you could make it. Have you inspected her?” he asked Andy after he parked.

“Yes, just came from the stables. She’s beautiful and well-tempered. But I have to ask, is this a good idea?”

“You don’t think George will like her?” Robert asked worriedly.

“Of course, she’ll like her. She’ll love her, you bought her a horse. I’m talking about Aaron. Have you discussed this with him?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise,” he said guiltily.

“You spent what I can only guess is a small fortune on an Arabian yearling. She’ll be a beauty when she matures and has a great temperament even this young, but he won’t want his daughter on a horse in a year’s time.”

“This will be a great age to start a bond though. Aaron didn’t grow up on a farm. All he needs is some encouragement.”

Andy laughed heartily. “You hated growing up on a farm. You hated everything about farming.”

“True. But every little girl wants a horse, right?” He knew Vic did.

Andy rolled his eyes. “You might be in luck, he is a Dingle, Belle had Hamish until he died. But you really should have talked to him about this. If someone got my kids such a dangerous and extravagant gift, I would be livid. Which begs the question, why get your ex-flat mate’s daughter a horse?”

It was now or never. “Because he’s not just my ex-flat mate…he’s my boyfriend.”

Andy was their father’s favorite. He had the same opinions on many things as their dad. Would he think it was sick? Would he not be able to look him in the eye? His relationship with his father was never the same after he found him with the farmhand. As much as he liked to tell himself he didn’t care what Andy thought, it was a lie.

It seemed to take Andy a moment to understand what he was saying. “You’re gay?”

“No.”

“I don’t understand.”

“What’s with everyone wanting a label? I guess if you just have to have one it would be bisexual.”

Andy wasn’t able to hide his flinch at the word, Robert’s heart sank.

“When did this happen?” Andy asked, like it was something he caught.

“Puberty? I’ve always felt this way.”

“So, you weren’t even attracted to Katie when you stole her from me?”

“What part of bisexual don’t you get? Of course, I was. I’ve been attracted to every woman I’ve ever been with. Same can be said with every man.” Andy didn’t need a number on that one. Mostly because the only one that mattered was Aaron.

“I just don’t understand.”

“Well, I guess if you did you would be attracted to blokes too,” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Does Vic know?”

“No. Only, Chas, Nathan and Tommy know about us, so they are the only ones that know about me.” He sucked in a breath. “Dad knew…about me I mean,” he mumbled.

“What?”

Robert quickly told Andy about their father finding him and the farmhand. Andy shocked him and pulled him into an embrace.

“I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t be honest with me. But I understand why. We were always rowing about something. Then when you started with Katie, I was just done. Then you pulled that thing with Debbie. Do you honestly hate me that much? Is it all because of Mum or something more?”

Robert leaned against his car. “I think in the beginning it was because of her. But then, it was like you and Dad were a member of this exclusive club that I wasn’t allowed in. Just because I hated farming didn’t mean I wasn’t a Sugden. It just meant I didn’t want to be like him or you, but I still wanted to be a part of our family.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel like that. I’m also sorry Dad did that and treated you different. Now as a father, I can see how he treated us different. At the time, I thought it was all on you, but now I know he has some of the blame too.”

This talk was actually going pretty well. So, it makes sense the moment was ruined.

“I don’t know your scam, Robert. But don’t bring an innocent horse into it.”

Robert turned to see Katie coming from the direction of the stables. Great, just what he wanted after a heart to heart with Andy. His harpy of a sister-in-law sticking her oar in.

“My gift to my boyfriend’s daughter is no business of yours,” he said.

She gaped at him, doing her best impression of a fish. It would have been comical if his heart wasn’t trying to beat its way out of his chest. This was the third person he told about him and Aaron, and it was the first he did on spur of the moment. He planned telling Chas and same with Andy. This though was completely unplanned.

“You’re lying. What trick is this?” she demanded, her hands on her hips, wind blowing her blonde hair every which way.

“I’m not lying. I’ve been seeing Aaron for a while. Not that it’s any of your business. I asked Andy to come and make sure the horse had the right temperament for George, not you.”

“You can’t be gay.”

“I’m not.”

Her face took on a red colour. Sparks were practically shooting from her eyes. “So, what is this?” she asked, her voice almost screeching.

“Again, my personal life is none of your concern.” He turned back to Andy. “Thank you for checking out the horse.” Turning on his heel, he left both of them. He needed to get ready for George’s party.

 


	29. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been questions about Cain and Charity's relations. Hope this clears it up. 
> 
> Jedidiah’s son is Zak, Zak’s son is Cain, Cain’s daughter is Debbie, Debbie’s mother is Charity, Charity’s father is Obadiah, Obadiah’s father is Bert, Bert’s brother is Jedidiah. Hope that helps.

                                                                   **Victoria**

She was just wrapping up her gifts to Robbie and George. Missing every birthday of Robbie’s except his last, she felt she had a lot to make up. Something hit the wall upstairs, she tried to ignore the shouts and noise. Aaron was raging at Adam, who was sitting patiently and letting him. That’s what she loved about Adam, he may be a big goof, but he was sweet and caring.

She couldn’t wait to have a child with him. The only thing was, she wasn’t pregnant yet. When she had gotten pregnant with Robbie by accident, it was the last thing she wanted to happen. It wasn’t like she would trade him for the world, but his conception and birth weren’t what fairytales were made of.

When Aaron asked her to oversee George’s birthday, she almost declined. She had no idea what went on between Aaron and Chas, but it wasn’t good. He refused to talk to or about Chas. Sleeping in the spare room, he had been an absolute bear since he arrived last night. When she mentioned having the party at Weir Hall or the pub, he yelled. So, she ended up calling Robert after finding out from Andy that he was back. Robert gave them permission to have the party at Home Farm. Thankfully, he was taking care of the decorations, meaning he hired someone to do it. Adam had questioned Robert’s interest in Aaron, she was starting to have some questions of her own. She had a feeling it was much more than ex-flatmates, but she had no idea what.

She started to get upset about every little thing. Adam said she was getting hormonal. When he said that, she had realized she was late. Unlike before, when she was young and stupid, she was happily married to a man she adored and couldn’t wait to become a mum again. She loved Robbie, but he didn’t feel like hers, in truth, he never had. When he was born, Aaron seemed to become a father in the moment he saw him. Robbie had always been Aaron’s. She felt like a fraud. Be it age or circumstance, she just never felt like his mum. A part of her worried she would never feel that way.

Not wanting to be disappointed if she wasn’t pregnant, she decided to put off testing until later. Both scared that she wasn’t pregnant and terrified that she was. The worry that she was the reason she could never connect to Robbie. It should have been harder to leave him, impossible even. But it wasn’t, it was scarier to face every day being his mother. In the past months she still felt like a cool aunt to him…not his mother. She worried she was doing him more damage insisting on being in his life now than she did when she left him.

 

                                                                           **Robert**

Something was up with Aaron, but he couldn’t get him to answer his mobile. He wanted to go over to Vic’s and ask him, but he had other things to deal with. Most notably, finding himself in the middle of siblings fighting. He never felt so bad for putting Vic in the middle until now. He felt like he was being pulled in half by Phoebe and Tommy. Tommy refused to call her Phoebe, Phoebe refused to go back to being Sandie…and that was just the tip of the iceberg. It was over the stupidest of things. The only good thing was that Phoebe had agreed to let him have George’s party at Home Farm.

It was just after noon when Vic and Adam arrived to help set up.

“Where’s Aaron?” he asked as they came in.

“It’s a long story, mate. He’ll be here for her party…I think,” Adam said, looking a little forlorn.

“Will someone tell me what’s happening? Aaron won’t answer his mobile and Chas is giving me the runaround.”

“I’m not sure myself. All I know is that Aaron is hurting. He won’t talk to anyone. If you mention Chas, he goes off on one,” Adam replied.

“I need to talk to Aaron. Can you two get everything in order?”

“Of course,” Vic said. “I think he was headed over to the Cricket Pavilion, he goes there the think.”

Robert nodded and left the two to deal with setting up the party. He didn’t know what was up with Aaron, but he was going to find out. He wasn’t about to come out and tell the whole village he was in love with a man to have said man leave him. No one took Robert Sugden for a fool. Not that he thought that’s what Aaron was doing. No, this was something else.

Aaron was at the Cricket Pavilion when he arrived. He didn’t look up or acknowledge him as Robert neared. He was just staring off into space for all he could see.

“Ready to tell me what’s this all about?” Robert asked as he sat beside Aaron.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Give it a try.”

“Nathan Dingle is my father.”

Robert was flabbergasted. That was the furthest thing from what he thought was happening. “How do you know?”

“My mum told me last night. She knew that there was the chance I wasn’t Gordon’s and she still left me with him. She didn’t even turn around. Just left and went on with her life. Having a kid made it too hard to jump from one bed to another I guess.”

Not knowing what to say he tried to do the only thing he could think of and put his arm around Aaron. It hurt when Aaron shrugged him off.

“Don’t,” was all Aaron said.

“Don’t what?”

“Just not right now. You’re the only one I’m not mad at right now so just let me be for a while. Yeah?”

Robert got that, Aaron just had his whole life upended. His emotions must be all over the place. Still, he wished he would talk to him.

“Right. So, anytime you want to talk, I’m here.”

“I know.”

Robert decided to give him the space he asked for. Standing up, he brushed the dirt off his clothes. “You’re going to be at George’s party though, right?”

“She is my daughter, of course I’ll be there.”

“Do you want me to disinvite Chas and Nathan?”

Aaron looked up and a chill went up Robert’s spine. “No, let them come. I think it’s time for everyone to know what they are.”

“Aaron, I don’t think this is the right time.”

Aaron looked back down and after a few minutes of silence Robert left. He just hoped he got through to Aaron and he didn’t ruin George’s birthday.

 

 

                                                                          **Aaron**

He picked up Robbie and George from Paddy’s. No one questioned him when he said he was taking the kids into town for some shopping. They were his kids afterall, not like they could stop him even if they wanted.

When everything started to crumble after he found out about Nathan, he almost just gave up. Almost called Raphael to let them come and live with him. The only thing that stopped him was how controlling the older man was, he was done being controlled.

Hotten wasn’t big but it was much bigger than Emmerdale. Big enough for him to find a place to live without having to make nice with any of the Dingles.

It still weirded him out about Nathan being his father. He used to wish Zak was his granddad. It wasn’t that he didn’t love both of his other grandfathers, but they weren’t going to win any awards. Shadrach had been a drunk all of his life and beat his children. After the way Gordon treated him, he wondered now how Grandpa Livesy treated Gordon. He knew the chances of an abuse victim becoming an abuser were higher than normal.

But then last night he found out none of that had to be. He could have lived with Nathan or if not him, with Zak and Lisa. His mum abandoned him in that house with a man she knew might not be his father.

The thing that bothered him the most, if she would have told him when he was eight. He would have chosen to stay with Gordon, he was his dad. All he wanted to do was make his dad proud of him…until that first night. Then there was Liv, he had just found her again. For seven years she was his little sister. Her first word was Aaron, sort of, it was On, but she meant him. Just when he thought his life was getting better it just had to turn upside down.

“Mr. Dingle?” a dark-haired man asked.

“Yes, Morris Bradford, I presume.”

“That’s right. You’re in luck, we have an open flat. Two bedrooms and one bath, small but nice. Come and I’ll show you around.”

He followed the landlord up to the flat, it was in a nice area. There was a park not far for the kids to play. He’d have to drive back to Emmerdale daily for work, but the drive wasn’t that bad.

“What do you think?” the landlord asked.

Aaron looked around, as nice as it was, he hated it. It felt like he was running away, he thought those days were gone. “Can I think about it?” he asked.

“Sure. Just be forewarned, I have people coming to look tomorrow.”

Aaron nodded, not really caring. He wasn’t going to move here. It didn’t feel right. It felt like another wrong move. “Cheers,” he said before leaving with his kids.

Robbie and George had been unnervingly quiet since he picked them up, it was starting to worry him.

“Why are you two so quiet?” he asked as they drove home.

“Why were we there?” Robbie asked.

“I was thinking about moving us there. What do you think?” He was driving behind a car that was driving a bit erratic, so he was keeping his eyes on the road.

“I don’t want to move again,” Robbie whined.

“It was just an idea,” he told them.

The car in front of him suddenly swerved right and ran into a road sign. They were the only cars on the road. He pulled over behind the car and quickly got out. “You two stay here,” he told the kids before shutting the door.

Running to the car that had hit and ran over the sign, he didn’t know what he would find. The sign must have caused enough damage to stop the car because even though it was running, it wasn’t moving.

Rounding the car, he looked in the driver’s side window. His jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

Pulling open the door he was assaulted by the smell of alcohol. “Lawrence, what are you doing?” he asked the old man.

Robert’s almost father-in-law was trashed. He looked at Aaron with blurry eyes. “Who are you?”

“That doesn’t matter. I have to call the police,” he said, pulling his mobile out.

“NO! I may have had a glass too many.”

“May?”

“What do I need to give you to make you not make that call?”

Aaron almost told him to take his money and stick it. But then an even better idea came to him.

“How would you like to make a deal?”

 

                                                                    **Nathan**

Chas had confessed that she had a DNA test run. Aaron was his son. He had never felt better and worse at the same time. He was a father. Never had he thought that would ever happen. Now he had a son who hated him. Chas had also let him know that she told Aaron. When he asked why now, she had said it was because she feared him telling Aaron of the possibility. That made him angry, she was only telling the truth now because she was caught. If he hadn’t of come back to the village, the truth would have never come out.

The parlor was done up for the birthday when he arrived. He had carefully picked out and wrapped gifts for both Robbie and George. He had years to make up to his grandchildren, he just hoped Aaron would let him.

It looked like everyone was there except the birthday girl, her dad and brother.

“Glad you could make it,” his dad said as he saw him.

“Wouldn’t be anywhere else,” he said honestly.

“Alright, everyone, I just talked to Aaron. They are a few minutes out so get ready,” Victoria said.

He didn’t know much about Victoria except she was Robbie’s mother. Aaron had raised both kids without their mothers. George’s had died after childbirth. Being so young with so much responsibility must have been so hard for him. Not only that but having suffered at the hands of the man he believed was his father. Too much for someone so young. He vowed to himself to make it easier for Aaron.

Chas looked upset but that couldn’t be helped, she knew what everyone else didn’t. He never knew she was pregnant. Aaron never knew that Gordon wasn’t his father. She was the only one with all the information.

He watched as George and Robbie ran in looking around at all the decorations. George squealed when she saw all the presents on the table.

“Presents,” she said.

“Should we do presents first or cake?” Aaron asked her.

“Presents,” she said again.

“Alright. Who’s first?”

First gift was from Adam and Victoria, a doll for her and a train for Robbie. Next, colouring books from Zak, Lisa and Belle. Dolls, toy lorries and several outfits from the other guests. Chas had given her a necklace. Aaron’s sister, Liv, gave her and Robbie both some strange yellow creatures, one had only one eye and they were wearing overalls. Finally, they opened his gifts. Not bad if he thought so himself.

“Is this all?” Robbie looked at his like it was going to bite him.

“Umm…yes,” he said, feeling like dirt. He thought they were splendid gifts.

“They are great presents; aren’t they?” Robert said, looking at Robbie with narrowed eyes.

“Yes. Books. Wooo!” Robbie said sardonically.

“Robert Zachariah Dingle apologize right now for being disrespectful,” Aaron said firmly to his son.

“Zachariah?” his dad asked, looking close to tears as the old man gets.

Aaron face reddened but that was all notice he gave to hearing Zak.

“I’m sorry I just don’t like books,” Robbie said to him. There were several snorts.

“I’m sorry you didn’t like my gift. When I was young, The Wind and the Willows was my favorite book. As I grew, I read it to all my siblings. I’m just a sentimental fool, I’m not upset,” he lied. At least George seemed to like hers, it was The Secret Garden, maybe a bit too old for her but maybe not.

“What’s it about?” Robbie asked curiously.

Smiling, he went about telling his grandson about his favorite book from childhood.

 

                                                                 **Robert**

“I guess my gift is last,” Robert joked. He hoped he wasn’t making a terrible mistake. Aaron was not in the mood for drama. “We have to go outside to see my gift.”

“I swear Robert if you got her a car,” Aaron griped.

“She’s only three. What would she do with a car?”

Once everyone was outside, Andy brought the horse around the corner of the estate where they had been hiding.

“Please tell me you didn’t,” Aaron said darkly.

“Surprise?”

 

                                                                         **Chas**

Robert’s gift at least had Aaron glaring at him instead of her. George loved the horse but was scared to get near it. Robbie asked why he didn’t get a horse. All in all, it was disaster. Finally, it was time for cake and ice cream. After that, the kids stayed in the parlor for the party and all the adults went into another room.

“It was a wonderful party,” she heard Zak telling Aaron.

“It was all Victoria and Robert. I was looking for a flat in Hotten today and couldn’t plan it,” Aaron said, there was a bite to his voice.

“What?” she asked, forgetting that he hated her for a minute.

“I was just thinking. Why live in a village where I can’t trust my own family? You’ve done some low things in your life but this…I don’t think I can forgive you. The thing is, I know you thought you were doing what was best for me. That’s why you left, I get that. But why didn’t you ever come back? Why was it when I went to visit you, I had to go to Carl’s house? Do you have any idea how unwanted he made me feel? You asked me once why I wanted to be at Zak’s more than with you. It was because I felt like I was wanted there. Now, to find out everything was a lie.”

“Wait. What is he on about?” Zak asked.

She knew it would come out after telling Aaron but not like this. He was looking at her but not with the hate she expected but something else, something darker…something not her little boy.

“Turns out, I’m not Gordon Livesy’s son.” She heard Sandra and Liv gasp. “I got Debbie beat, unlike her, my parents’ fathers are brothers.”

It took some of them a minute to understand. Zak’s face was reddened with anger. “Who? Who is your father?”

“It’s me, I’m his father,” Nathan said, looking a little green.

She saw Cain giving her an I-told-you-so look, she wanted to batter him. Of course, he had been right. She should have told everyone when the DNA test was done, at least then she wouldn’t be surprised by it.

“No. No, you, no,” Zak said in denial. “You wouldn’t have left your son.”

“I didn’t know about him. We were only together once. I take the blame for it. She was just a girl at the time. I was the adult.”

Chas looked for Aaron to see that he was gone. Now she had to face the firing squad without him there. He was never going to forgive her.

 

                                                                     **Aaron**

 

“Aaron, wait!” Robert called, jogging behind him.

“Go away, Robert.”

“Not while you’re like this.”

“What do you think I’m going to do? Cut? Try to top myself? Just go back home.”

“No. Anyway, no one will miss me. When I left they were screaming at each other. If you were going for shock, you did it, mate.”

“I don’t know what I was doing. I was so angry earlier, but after I left just now. All I feel is empty.”

Robert grabbed his arm, stopping his escape. “Let me help you.”

“I don’t think I can be helped. I think I messed up, badly.”

“They’re your family. Yeah you could have broken the news easier, but they’ll get over it.”

Aaron shook his head, Robert would hate him now. “It’s not that.”

“What is it? Nothings so bad that they’ll not forgive you.”

“I made a deal with the devil.”

Robert laughed. “What did you do?” Aaron could tell he wasn’t taking him seriously.

“I took a bribe from Lawrence White for not reporting his drunk driving.”

Robert looked shocked but then cleared his throat. “A Dingle taking a bribe, I don’t think anyone of them would care. It’s probably the most legal thing any of them did to get money.”

“It wasn’t for money.”

“What was it for?”

They were still in front of Home Farm, Aaron heard the sirens before Robert seemed to notice.

“That,” he said, pointing at the police cars rushing up the drive.

“What did you do, Aaron?”

He shook his head, he couldn’t say it. He left after telling everyone about his mum, trying to reach Lawrence. He tried to put a stop to the plan. But Lawrence had told him it was too late. Watching the police rush Home Farm, he knew he had messed up. He had acted out of anger, but this wasn’t like him. At least not the man he had worked to turn himself into. This was something the vengeful teenager he had once been would have done. Maybe not even him, this was sick.

Aaron and Robert watched as the police dragged his mum out in handcuffs.

“I didn’t do anything,” his mum yelled.

He watched in detached horror as they wrestled her into the cab of a police vehicle. She was screaming, her eyes locked on him and the look of betrayal was heart shattering.

“WAIT!” he yelled.

“Sir, you need to step back.”

“You can’t arrest her, it was me, I did it.”

“Did what?” Robert said, trying to pull him back.

“I stole Lawrence’s car and wrecked it. I can tell you exactly where I did it and I’m sure she has an alibi.”

“She’s been with us all day,” Diane said, clutching her chest.

“That’s right,” Doug added.

His mother was released, and he was quickly handcuffed. His family was arguing with the police, but he couldn’t hear what as they put him where his mum had just been.

“Robert, take the kids,” he said just before the door was shut. He luckily saw Robert nod before the car pulled away. His one act of revenge and he couldn’t go through with it. Now, he was in it deep. What had he been thinking?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Family No More

 

                                                                     **Aaron**

 

He was released pending investigation. All they really had was Lawrence’s accusation against his mum and his own confession. That could be explained as being scared of his mum’s arrest. He had no idea what he had been thinking when he set his mum up like that. It was against everything the Dingles represented. He had just been so blinded with betrayal that he wasn’t thinking straight. As soon as he finished talking to Lawrence he knew he had made a mistake. Why he didn’t ring him and call it off, he had no idea.

Knowing that Robert would have his kids, he headed to Home Farm. He had to take a taxi back from Hotten, but he just had the man drop him off at the edge of the village. He needed the walk to clear his head. Everything seemed so messed up, but he had no one to blame but himself. Thankfully, he was used to blaming himself.

His mind went to where he had refused to go before now. Nathan Dingle, his biological father. It still didn’t seem real to him. Did he know about him? Was it just that he didn’t want anything to do with him? His mum had said that he didn’t know but was that the truth. He didn’t know what or who to believe anymore. His mum was a good person, she would never be mother of the year. But until now, he always thought she was at least honest with him. Now, he wondered what else she had lied about.

Then there was what Gordon had done to him. If his mum was honest in the beginning, he may not have ever known Gordon. But in that same thread, he wouldn’t know Liv. He loved his sister, blood or not she was his sister. He just hoped she saw it the same way.

As he neared the main house of Home Farm he heard raised voices. That was when he noticed a police car and two other vehicles he hadn’t seen before. The first voice he heard was Robert, he sounded downright fuming.

“I don’t care what your papers say, you’re not going anywhere with the kids,” Robert bellowed.

Aaron quickened his pace up the drive. Something was going on and the only kids in that house right now were his. Rounding the vehicles, his jaw dropped.

“Raphael? Luis?” What were they doing there? And why was Robert glaring at them while George had her arms around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder? Robbie was also there, he was holding onto Robert’s leg; big, fat tears falling down his face.

Raphael turned around, his tanned face red with anger. “This is their ‘father’, you can give him the papers.”

The cop to the right of Raphael, a female in her late thirties shot him a disgusted look as she handed him a document. Aaron didn’t know what to do, so giving him a moment, he started reading the paper.

Terror shot through him, it was a custody order…a temporary custody order.

“I don’t understand, what is this?” he asked, his voice breaking.

“I’m really sorry about his Aaron, but you’re not well. The kids need some stability. You’ve been moving around, and if it was just you that would be fine. But you have two small children to think about. You moved from your boyfriend’s house that was destroyed and Robbie almost died, to your cousin/dad’s house. You getting arrested last night was just the icing on the cake, you are spiraling out of control. I’ve seen you do this before remember?”

“I wasn’t arrested, just detained,” he said, voice hollow. This couldn’t be happening.

“That doesn’t matter, the court gave Mr. Campo temporary custody. There is the date on the order for a court in three weeks’ time,” the female cop said.

“You can’t just take them, there wasn’t even a hearing. You can’t just come in and take my kids.”

“You made Mr. Campo guardian if you were ever unable to take care of them. The papers you signed stated that if at any time he thought the children’s lives were in danger, he could take them from you.”

“No, I only sighed those papers if I died or was committed,” he denied. There was no way he would sign papers giving Raphael the kids anytime he deemed him unfit. That was making one man his judge and jury.

“Like I said Mr. Dingle, you can go to court in three weeks to fight. But for now, I need you to pack the kids stuff and hand them over to Mr. Campo.”

“Wait, Robbie’s mother is here. She has a right to him,” Robert said, stopping everyone.

“Not according to his birth certificate. And DNA testing, you’ll have to wait,” Raphael said.

Aaron couldn’t believe he was doing this. This was the man who held his hand during the worst part of his life. This is the man who helped him get Robbie back. Why would he do this now? He looked frantically around for some savior. His eyes locked on Luis, Raphael’s husband. He really didn’t know much about the man. Raphael kept them apart for the most part.

“What about Chas?” Robert asked, his voice stronger than Aaron’s at the moment. “She’s their grandmother. It has to be in the children’s best interest to leave them with family, right?”

“They don’t know her,” Raphael said.

“No, they do. They love their gran, we’ve been here almost a year. They don’t know Raphael anymore, this is their family,” Aaron pleaded.

“Sorry, the order says they go with Mr. Campo, that’s where they go,” the male cop said, unfeeling.

Robert started ringing his solicitor while Aaron went to pack the kids stuff. The police wouldn’t let the kids go back inside with him for fear he would run out the back with them. He would have done it too, in a second.

Packing the kids’ things, he about broke down. He looked at the things Robert brought from Weir Hall, it looked like he had gotten everything the kids owned. Dresses his mum and Rhona had gotten George. The little faux-leather jacket his Uncle Cain got Robbie. He didn’t pack everything, just things he thought they would need. George’s unicorn that Jackson won her, she couldn’t sleep without it. Robbie’s handheld game that Robert got him because he felt guilty about getting George a horse. Was that just last night? It seemed so far away.

As he stepped back outside both his children were crying, holding onto Robert for dear life. Robbie saw him and latched onto him like an octopus. The police were insistent that Aaron hand the kids over.

“Wait! Please, just let them stay, I promise I’ll get my lift sorted. Just don’t take my kids,” he pleaded. When he came back and planned his own end and leaving his children with family, it was just something he told himself was for the best. But them being ripped out of his arms, screaming and crying. He had been a coward to think that just because he wouldn’t be here they wouldn’t react like this. If it took his last breath he would make it up to them.

It was less than five minutes after that they were gone. He felt hollow, there was nothing left in him.

“First, we’ll have Vic, have her and Robbie have a DNA test done. My solicitor can take care of some but we’ll have to get a family court solicitor to make sure they bring him back from…where does he live?”

“Sunderland,” he said numbly.

“We have to get them away from him as soon as possible. Something doesn’t feel right about this whole situation.”

Aaron stopped listening after that, his life just left. He didn’t care what happened now; he knew he would never get them back. It was over.


	31. What?

                                                                                 **Robert**

“I have a plan. Your solicitor got the hearing moved up, it’s on Thursday,” he told a despondent Aaron.

Aaron’s eyes cleared. “What do you mean? That’s only three days’ time. I can’t prove I’m anymore fit now than I was yesterday.”

“That’s where my plan comes in. We can get a rush on Vic and Robbie’s DNA test, but that still leaves George. That’s where I come in.”

Aaron looked at him dubiously. “What does that mean?”

“Simple. We get married.”

Even with the situation being what it was, Robert was shocked how right this felt. All he ever wanted was a family to fit in. That never happened when he was younger. Because of that, he made sure he rejected others before they could reject him. When he started his relationship with Chrissie, he really did think he could be happy. That hadn’t happened, so he looked elsewhere. With Aaron, he didn’t want to look around to find someone better. Aaron may be damaged, but he wasn’t broken. There was spirit there, one that he needed to revive. The only way to do that was getting married.

“You’re mad. We can’t get married.”

“Why not? It’s the answer to everything. The solicitor said so herself, if you have a stable spouse it’s a lock you’ll get the kids back.”

Robert saw a little life come back to Aaron’s eyes. It was just a spark, but it was more than he saw since the kids were taken.

“Would that even work?” Robert knew he had him then, it wouldn’t be hard to convince Aaron to stay married after the hearing.

 

                                                                            **Aaron**

Robert had some errands to run, Aaron didn’t care. His car was still in the driveway from last night. He didn’t even think, just drove. It was a subconscious move, parking and going into the pub. His mum was behind the bar, looking upset. He momentarily wondered if she already knew, but then he remembered what he said and did last night.

She saw him and nodded her head towards the back. He walked to the living room and waited. It wasn’t long before she was there.

“You’ve got some nerve com-

He didn’t let her finished, just reached for her, she didn’t flinch. He wrapped himself around her like he had when he was a little boy with a nightmare.

She just held him and let him break down. Soon they were both sitting on the floor, her gently rubbing his back.

“What’s wrong, luv?” she asked, her voice gentle.

“They took the kids?”

He felt her tense up. “Who?” she asked icily.

“Raphael, my supposed friend. He said I was spiraling out of control and he was doing this for the kids. Court wasn’t even supposed to be for three weeks, but Robert got it moved up, it’s in three days.”

“Over my dead body.”

“They’re already gone.”

She grabbed his face and looked him in the eye. “Then we take them back.”

They had called a meeting at the pub. The Dingles and both sides of Robert’s family, there were others there they felt should know too. He could tell Robert was nervous, this would be his official coming out story. People tended to understand gay and straight, even if they didn’t agree with it, but bisexual seemed to throw them. Aaron hoped for Robert’s sake they accepted him. He’d already told Andy and Katie, Tommy knew. That only left Phoebe, Vic and Diane. Aaron suspected Phoebe may have an inkling.

“What’s this all about?” Zak asked, taking a long gulp of his beer.

“Would you shut up, so he can tell us. Go on, luv,” his mum said, a light smile playing over her face. He still hadn’t forgiven her completely, but she was the only mum he would ever get. At least he was ninety-nine percent sure knowing all this Gordon and Nathan business.

He had invited Nathan over, but was unsure of how he wanted to go forward. The man was watching him with an anxious expression. Only his mum along with Vic and Adam knew about the kids being gone, if they all knew yet without a plan. Well, let’s just say, there would be bloodshed.

“There’s a few things we need to talk about. First, Robbie and George were taken by that so-called friend of Aaron’s Raphael.”

“What?” Lisa asked, her hand going over her heart.

“It’s a very long story. What we need is no questions and just help with getting them back,” Robert said.

“What do you need us to do?” Nathan asked, his face flushed red with anger.

“He got them by saying Aaron was unfit. We’re going to prove he’s not. Which will involve pretty much everyone in the village.”

“Just tell us what we have to do?” Sandra said.

They hadn’t talked since it came out about Gordon not being his father, although it didn’t look like she had any issue with it, but Liv wouldn’t even look at him.

“We need to put on a wedding tomorrow. And it has to believable,” Robert said.

“Wait! Who’s gettin’ married?” Adam asked.

“Me and Robert,” Aaron said, his voice surer than he expected.

“WHAT?” his mum shouted.

“I called a solicitor, she is the best…the absolute best in the child custody battles. She said the guy doesn’t really have a leg to stand on and we will get them back. But even if Aaron gets Raphael’s name off as their guardian, he can still cause trouble. She said she’s seen people call child services reporting abuse, negligence and everything under the moon. Aaron and the kids would be dragged through that over and over again. The best way is to make a structured family unit,” Robert said.

“And single parents can’t do that?” his mum asked, anger in her voice.

“I’m not saying that, Chas, neither did the solicitor but not a single parent with Aaron’s past.”

They couldn’t argue with that, so they didn’t. He knew it was a sad fact, him being in the mental health institution and Robbie being take from him, they were big, fat red marks against him. Sadly, he thought if he ever got married it would be for real, not a stunt. Robert had been so logical about the whole thing, like it was a business deal. Maybe it was to him. Just as long as he got his kids back, Aaron decided he didn’t care much what he had to do.

“Why are you doing this? You’re not even gay, so what do you get from it?” Cain asked, always the suspicious one.

“I’m not gay but I’ve been dating Aaron for last couple of months.”

“Why do we have to put a label on everything? This isn’t about any of that. It’s all about the kids,” he pointed out.

“He’s right. I still don’t know why we can’t just go in a take ‘em,” Zak said. It was just then, it really occurred to him that Zak was his grandfather. He knew it, but it really didn’t sink in until now.

“If we do anything illegal, Raphael will have that to use against Aaron. The solicitor will be here tomorrow just before the wedding, hopefully,” Robert told them.

“Right. Just point us in the direction and we’ll get it taken care of,” Nathan said.

                                       

 

                                                                            **Megan**

“Are you sure we should do this wedding? His last one was a disaster.”

“I mean, it’s not like it could be any worse, right?” Leyla asked.

“But throwing a wedding with one day notice. I’m good but not a miracle worker.”

“It just has to look real, it doesn’t have to be their dream wedding,” Leyla said, directing Sam and Adam where to move the tables.

“It will be real though, right?” she asked.

“Legally? Yeah. But it’s Robert Sugden, I heard all the rumors about him when I was setting up his wedding to Chrissie. I just hope this gets the kids back, they were sweet little things. That Robbie always brought Alicia a flower from Eric’s garden when he came into the shop.” She laughed. “Eric would chase after him with a trowel,” Leyla said, smiling a bit.

“I just hope no surprises happen tomorrow, that’s all we need,” she said, looking around the almost empty pub. She thought it was nice of Diane and Chas to close the pub for their sons’ wedding. Too bad she had a sense of foreboding, she pushed that thought away, she was making trouble where there was none.


	32. Ms. Davenport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the last sad chapters, I decided to give us a respite. This is a short chapter but full of...well, not sad. Extra points if you can guess who Ms. Davenport is.

                                                                              **Ms. Davenport**

 

“We’re closed.”

“Hello, I’m looking for Robert Sugden or Aaron Dingle,” she said to the unfamiliar woman behind the bar.

“Oh, well, they’re getting ready for the wedding, obvs,” the woman said, instantly earning her dislike.

“Are any of the Dingles here?” she said, gritting her teeth. She tended to do that a lot, causing her dentist to chastise her every visit.

“Marlon’s in the kitchen.”

She gave the woman a smile that usually sent shivers down her opponents backs, the woman just looked befuddled.

“Thank you,” she said primly.

“You can’t go back there,” the woman said, trying to stop her.

“Oh, Darlin, I can go where I please,” she said before stepping around the bar and going in the kitchen door.

She stared at Marlon’s back as he worked on something he just brought out of the over. A real smile came over her face, it felt like forever since she had a real one.

“Hey, Alicia, can you ring Chas?” he asked, hearing her come in but possibly thinking she was the woman out front.

“No. Can. Do. Marlon.”

He dropped a plate, luckily, it had nothing on it. He turned around, his eyes widening. “My eyes must be deceiving me. You look…different.”

“Charmer.”

“Marlon, quit your dawdling,” a voice said, coming through the door.

She swirled around to see the new addition. She watched as many emotions played out on Chas’ face. Finally, it landed on livid.

“YOU IDIOT COW!” Chas yelled as she grabbed her by the hair.

Chas pushed her into a counter, she felt it cut into her hip. Not one to take and not give, she grabbed Chas’ hair, twisting it around her hand. She could hear Marlon, but he didn’t dare try and break them up.

“MUM!” Someone shouted.

Chas froze beneath her, she let go and stood up. Dusting off her suit that had been pristine before arriving in Emmerdale.

“Aaron, luv,” Chas started to say.

“What are you doing…who is this?”

“My cousin,” Chas said.

“Your solicitor,” she said at the same time.

She watched with unmasked glee as Chas’ face paled. “What’s wrong, Chastity?”

“This is the best family court solicitor?” Chas asked, her voice now in normal range.

“That’s right; worried I’ll drop his case now you attacked me without cause?”

“Without cause! You’re touched if you think that. I almost gave birth in a prison cell because of you,” Chas ranted.

“He was born at hospital, wasn’t he? You would think you would have let this go years ago. Look, he’s right there, perfectly fine. You rang me in tears saying you were in labor and needed help. I didn’t have a car what was I supposed to do?”

“Not steal some old geezer’s Volkswagen Golf and flee from the bleedin’ police while I screamed in the backseat. Aaron’s name was almost mugshot.”

“And now it’s Aaron after nice gent with the warehouse trolley,” she said, smiling now at the day from hell. It hadn’t been funny at the time, she was just as scared as Chas. For some reason, Chas refused to call an ambulance.

Chas had rung her crying, Gordon was out with his father. She didn’t have a car, but Chas was so young and begged her to help. The old man that lived in the flat next to her boyfriend at the time was a bit senile. She had asked him if she could use it. He must had forgotten and reported it stolen. It was right funny now, Chas screaming that the baby was going to ‘be born in the back of a flippin Golf’. She had been so worried at the time, when the police started to chase them, she felt like she was in a television program.

Just after she lost the police, the car’s tyre went flat. They were just a stone’s throw of the hospital, but Chas was in active labor and couldn’t move. She was just a bit of a thing even nine months along. They were behind a warehouse; an older man came out to see what they were doing. When he saw Chas, he pushed her the two blocks to hospital on a warehouse trolley. Chas had been so thankful she laugh/cried and said she would name her baby after him. He said his name was Herman. She asked his middle name, it had been Aaron.

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” Aaron demanded.

“This is our cousin, well…I guess she would be your aunt now,” Marlon said, unhelpfully. _Wait, back that up._

“Alright, now I have some questions,” she said.

“Shut up, Tina!” Chas and Marlon shouted.

 

 

 


	33. Let Us Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, because of that I finished the story. I'm posting both now. This chapter then the epilogue.

                                                                                        **Robert**

He had just gotten his tux on when Aaron rang him about the solicitor. It turned out, Tina Davenport, the best in custody battles was Tina Dingle. He always thought it was a joke that the Dingles were everywhere, not so much anymore.

Phoebe had worked a miracle with the register’s office to get everything legal. He didn’t even want to know how many ‘favors’ they owed her for it. It was all so much, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Of course, he wasn’t allowed to feel overwhelmed while Aaron needed him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there for him, he did, more than anything. It would help if Aaron at least would talk to him. Not surprisingly, ever since the kids were taken he was further than he had ever been emotionally.

“Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe I could see what I could do,” Phoebe said from the door of his room.

He looked at her in the mirror. “Yes, I’m sure. Even if it wasn’t to get the kids I would want to marry him.”

“Don’t you want to have your own family?” she asked, biting her lip.

“They are my family. It took meeting Aaron and the kids for me to finally to understand my dad. I was raised by a woman not my biological mother, but I loved because she was my mother. Andy wasn’t dad’s blood, but he was more like him than I ever was. It was always jealousy, my own jealousy blinded me. I’m not saying they did everything perfect, that’s the furthest thing from the truth. But family isn’t blood, it’s love.”

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. “I missed your entire childhood and then some. Can you ever forgive me?” He didn’t know what to think about the gentle hug. He was much more used to Vic’s grab and tackle approach.

“I won’t lie, there were times I think a big sister would have helped. But I wouldn’t be the person I am, and for better or worse, I like who I am.”

“I do too.”

“We better leave before Chas comes here looking for a fight.”

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. “What’s that mean?”

“Dingles,” he said simply. “Is Tommy coming?” His older brother had put himself on house arrest, not leaving. Robert was sure it was because he didn’t want to be tempted to use.

“Says he is. Said he has to give you away.”

Robert looked at her with horrified eyes. “You’re joking, right?”

She smiled. “I don’t know, I thought all four of us could give you away, Andy and Tommy on one side, me and Victoria on the other. Sounds like a movie.”

“A horror movie. You will do no such thing.”

She huffed. “Fine. Don’t say we didn’t offer. I forgot to ask; who is going to be your best man?”

“Aaron doesn’t really want to do a big thing until we get the kids. This will be just for show, no addons though.”

“Alright, whatever you say, baby brother.”

They left for the pub, not even wanting to know how Phoebe pulled off having a legal wedding at a pub. Tommy said he was going to met them there, after he had his first counseling session.

The only people there when they arrived was Leyla, Sam and Lydia.

“Where is everyone?” he asked. Hoping his nerves didn’t show through.

“Some are at hospital and the rest are at Dad’s,” Sam said, looking down at his shoes.

“Hospital? Who’s at hospital?” Robert hoped it wasn’t Aaron.

Sam chuckled. “Umm…Nathan has an accident.”

“What happened?” He wasn’t in the mood for whatever Sam was laughing about.

“He seemed to get a broken nose,” Lydia said, her voice much too cheery.

“How?”

“He accidently ran into Tina’s fist with his face,” Sam said.

“So, Tina knows he is Aaron’s father, I take it.” It wasn’t a question, but Sam nodded his head anyway.

“And you want to marry into this family?” Phoebe said.

He grinned at her. “More than I want my next breath.” It was the truth, it may have all started off wrong and the engagement for the kids. But that wasn’t the only reason he wanted to marry Aaron. Aaron was something he never saw in his life. But now that he was there, he couldn’t imagine him not being there.

Slowly, people started to arrive, including Nathan with his nose bandaged up. As he waited for Aaron to show up he thought about how much the kids would have loved this. They were such good kids, it wasn’t fair that this was happening.

Finally, Aaron and Chas came through the door. Aaron looked a little wrung out but was holding it together well. Harriet looked very official in her vicar robe. He was surprised she would risk this again so soon after the whole Ali and Ruby wedding. It didn’t mean he would tell her to go away, they needed her.

“Are we ready to proceed?” Harriet asked. It was a very causal wedding…probably too causal but it was what it was.

“Not yet, all our guests haven’t arrived yet,” Tina said. She was sitting at the bar, sharping her nails. That was just a little bit terrifying.

“Who are we waiting for?” he asked, exasperated.

“The ring bearer and the flower girl of course.” Her tone was light.

“I don’t want a ring bearer or flower girl,” Aaron said, he looked close to losing it, tears or anger, it was a toss up with Aaron.

“Oh, really?” she asked, a devilish smile on her lips.

Just then the door to the pub was flung open and two little balls of energy ran through it.

“DADDY!” Robbie shouted, jumping at his father. Aaron seemed stunned for a moment but then wrapped both children up in his arms.

“What? How?” Robert asked.

“Did Raphael let the kids come for the wedding?” Aaron asked, still not letting go of the children.

“It seems Raphael has decided not to press any guardianship rights he may or may not have. In fact, I believe he and his husband are going on a long holiday…if he knows what’s good for him,” Tina said, smiling.

“What’s going on, Tina?” Zak asked.

“I’m a great lawyer but a better Dingle. This needed to be taken care out of court because as much as a lock it was. Raphael could have kept it going and in the system for more than a year. Better to get it done one and done.”

“Meaning?” Robert asked.

“Is this shindig for me?”

All eyes went to the scruffy man who had just entered.

“ELI!” several people shouted.

“What are you doing here?” Marlon asked.

“Well, until the rugrats can see over the steering wheel someone needed to drive,” Eli said, shrugging.

“You brought the kids?” Chas asked. She had pried George away from Aaron and was holding her now.

“Had no choice, did I? When Tina calls, you best answer. I wouldn’t worry about those two blokes, I think they’re still wetting their pants,” he said, his face showing a little insanity. Robert was sure he didn’t what to know what Eli said or did to Raphael and his husband.

“What was all that about you telling us to leave the law alone? That we’d only make it worse,” Robert asked.

“That was the truth. I didn’t have all the information then. You would have just been making a mess of things. I didn’t get what I needed until late last night.”

“Which is what?” Aaron asked.

“Turns out Raphael’s husband has an online poker addiction. He has lost all their money and they are deeply in debt.”

“I don’t understand,” Aaron said. “That doesn’t explain why he wanted the kids.”

“When Gordon died and left that money to you. What did you do with it?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

“I put it into trusts for the kids…but he wouldn’t be able to get it.”

“I have no idea what the plan was, but he wanted to get that money. My guess, he wanted to go to court to release it. He wouldn’t be successful, but he wasn’t thinking. All he was thinking of was to get him and his husband out of debt.”

“He tore my family apart for money? Ripped them from our arms for money?” Aaron asked, his face showing the betrayal. It was one thing to take the kids because he thinks they would be safer with him, but this was just plain evil.

“Sorry I’m late, my meeting took a while,” a new voice said.

Robert saw Tommy come in and stop as he looked at Tina. Tina saw him but coldly looked away. What was that about?

“Tina?” Tommy asked, looking pale.

“What do you what, Tom?”

“I want to see my daughter. I’m clean, have been for well over a month,” Tommy said.

“A month? You want me to let you around my daughter after being clean for a month?” The calm, smirking solicitor was gone, she was now full of Dingle wrath.

“Please,” Tommy begged.

“I’ll allow phone contact until you’ve been clean for another month.”

Robert thought Tommy would be object to that, but he looked grateful. “Of course, anything.”

For the next few minutes lots of questions were thrown around. It turned out Tina and Tommy had been married years ago. They had a thirteen-year-old daughter named Nell.

Robert’s eyes strayed from the mess in front of him and noticed Aaron away from everyone. He once again had both children and was talking to them at a far table. Letting everyone argue, he headed for them.

“I was so scared,” he heard Robbie say.

“I know, I was too. Was Raphael nice to you?” Robert could hear the tension in Aaron voice.

“Yeah, but he wouldn’t let us ring you. I missed you,” Robbie cried.

“Missed you,” George parroted.

“Can I join this family moment or is it private?” Robert asked, a little unsure of himself. If Aaron had his kids back, he wouldn’t need to marry Robert anymore.

“Robert, sorry I guess I’m all over the place right now,” Aaron said.

“Guess we don’t have to get married now,” Robert said, a little stiffly.

Aaron’s eyes widened, the hurt in them was unmistakable. “Yeah, seems right.” Could Aaron actually want to marry him too?

“Unless…” Robert said.

“Unless what?”

Robert decided to do something he never thought he would ever do, a genuine romantic gesture.

Aaron was sitting at the table, but his chair was turned out, so there wasn’t a table in front of him. Robert knelt in front of Aaron and pulled out the ring he had for the ceremony. “Will you marry me?” he asked.

The face Aaron made mimicked a fish. The noise from around them had gotten quiet, that meant everyone was watching. He tried to not let that make him waiver.

“Really? I thought it was just to help get the kids back,” Aaron asked, a bit out of breath.

“Never meant anything more. I love you, Aaron. I love the kids. I can’t picture my life without any of you. You are the only one I have ever loved, I didn’t think I was capable. I didn’t plan for you, but I won’t let you go unless that’s what you want.” Robert said honestly. “So, will you marry me?”

Aaron looked at his children. “What do you think I should say?”

Both cheered but Robert was sure George had no idea what was going on. “So?”

“I guess it’s a yes from all of us.”

Robert slid the ring on Aaron finger and pulled him up into a kiss. There were a mix of awws and get a room. He didn’t care as long as he had Aaron.

 

 


	34. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the story. Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. Emmerdale is very sad to watch at the moment and not much of Robert or Aaron so I hope this helps.

**Aaron**

 

They had put off the wedding because now they had the kids, they wanted to do it right. It took a full year to get everything in order in their life. They bought Mill Cottage and fixed it up with money they were making. It was a lot of money but as Robert said, he was a very wealthy man now. He was also a prat most of the time, but he was Aaron’s prat.

Lawrence had dropped the whole case once he found out that he had been detained. He didn’t want his own misdeeds to come to light. Aaron had told Robert when it happened, and it was all cleared away. Almost like it never happened.

The kids adored Robert, Robbie was still calling him Robert, but George had moved to call him papa. It was the sweetest thing, but he knew someone had put it in her head, he didn’t think Robert, but he wouldn’t put it past his nosy big brother Tom.

Tom had slowly started to have a relationship with his teenage daughter. She was quiet and gentle, very different from her loud and aggressive mother. She had made quick friends with Liv, they were inseparable when she visited.

Liv had been another surprise. He thought she didn’t care about him anymore since finding out about his real father. That hadn’t been it, it had been deeper than that. She had always just wanted to feel like she belonged. Never had she had a real place to belong because of her life with her mum. She felt that she was just on the outside of the Dingles. Then Nathan offered a solution. He wanted to adopt her, not because he felt it was right. No, he did it because he just wanted to be a father. His wife had left him and filed for divorce. The divorce was fast, he kept the business and Weir Hall, and she kept all their money. He didn’t have the kind of money he was used to anymore, but he was far from poor.

Sandra wanted to move in with her sister, Liv wanted to stay. Sandra was against Nathan adopting Liv as a second parent, but Liv had begged again, she wanted to belong. Sandra was unsure because Nathan’s past with Aaron’s mum. He had been an adult and she was a teenager. It was Chas who convinced her, he had no idea what she said to her, but it worked.

The adoption was still in the works, but Tina said as long as no one objects there is no problem. She was very much his sister again, but she always had been in his eyes. His own relationship with Nathan was strained at best but he was working on it. He couldn’t just blink, and his memories of Gordon and his abuse disappear. He still related his father, whoever it was, to pain and abuse, but he was working on it. Liv was living with Nathan already, and it was hilarious. Walking down the main street to hear Nathan bellow that she better not skive off school today. She was going to make him go grey, Aaron loved her, but she was too much like him to parent.

Her adoption wasn’t the only one in the works. George and Robbie’s were too. It had shocked him after all the work Vic had done to get her real name on his birth certificate, she gave up her rights. She said it would be one more failure on her part if she didn’t. It had been Robbie’s choice. She had smiled at him and said that a piece of paper doesn’t make her a mother. She would earn that right but knew that Robbie wanted to be adopted by Robert just like George. Robbie still was with her every other weekend, loving getting to know her.

That wasn’t the only news with Vic, she was currently four months pregnant. If he thought Robbie’s conception was a strange one, this has to be worse. After finding out that Adam couldn’t have children, they went through a bunch of different stages. Finally, they decided to go with a sperm donor. They wanted some of Adam’s blood to carry on. So, they had four options. James. Eww, just no. Pete. The baby would probably be just as boring. Ross. Big no. That just left Finn, Vic’s best friend. They apparently were going to raise the babies together. Yes, babies. Vic wanted to up her chances and took fertility treatments before using Finn’s sperm. She was carrying three healthy foetuses right now. Finn and Jackson had moved into a bigger place, they would need it. Robbie was excited about his baby siblings on the way. Aaron was excited they weren’t his.

Aaron wanted to call Robert but right now, but he was with Andy, being his shoulder to cry on. Or drinking mate, Aaron wasn’t sure yet. Turned out, Katie had been sleeping with that friend of hers, Ryan, almost since he arrived. They were caught in the act but Andy, they ran off together after she was shunned in the village. She thought that because Robert got the blame the first time it would happen again. Nope, she just made a name for herself…and it wasn’t a good one. He didn’t like his mum was sad because her friend left but Robert seemed more at ease without Katie’s glowering eyes everywhere he went. For that, he was thankful. It did bite that Andy was hurt in the process.

“When are you going to let the kids ride?” Liv asked as she dismounted Dancer.

Robert’s gift of a horse did not please him. They decided to let Liv take care of her. She was Liv’s best friend most of the time anyway. Everyone still said the horse was George’s, but the Arabian had claimed his little sister.

“Maybe I’ll let Robbie start to ride but not alone. I love you, but I don’t think you have enough experience alone to ride with the kids. Maybe Belle could ride with him.”

“That’s great, Dancer loves Belle,” Liv said, pulling her hair out of the ponytail it was in. “So, ready for your stag-do? I don’t really get a joint one, doesn’t that defeat the purpose?”

He rolled his eyes, not answering. Adam had already made a fuss about this. They were only having this party because Adam and Vic demanded it.

“Let’s go get ready and get this over with,” he muttered.

“Way to sound excited about your wedding,” she guffawed. “Let me get Dancer taken care of and I’ll met you at the car.”

“Wedding yes, this ‘thing’ no.”

 

 

**Robert**

 

“You’re sure?” he asked Phoebe.

“I’m sure.” She had tears in her eyes, something unlike his take-no    -prisoners sister.

“I can’t believe he did that.”

“You don’t know him. Ask Aaron about Beckett, he’s evil. Paying off my private investigate to lie to me and send me on a wild goose chase for years. I’m so stupid.”

“But you figured it out, don’t be so hard on yourself,” he said, grabbing her shoulder.

They were both looking at the seal envelope she held in her hand. It contained the name and address of her daughter. Why the PI didn’t just send it via text he had no idea, probably more dramatic this way for him.

“Well, open it,” he said.

“I can’t. I’m too nervous. Maybe we should wait until after your do.”

“No, you waited too long.”

“Fine, you open it.” She handed him the envelope. His hands were steady while he opened it. Unfolding it, he read it quickly.

“Well, what does it say? Where is she?”

He couldn’t believe his eyes, there was no way this was right. “Are you sure this is legitimate?”

“Yes, why? Dead? Is my baby dead?” Tears started to run down her face.

“NO! Nothing like that, it’s just…we know her.”

“Really? I’ve met her? When I lived in London?”

“No, Phoebe, _WE_ know her. In fact, she works for us.”

“What?”

“It’s Lydia.”

 

                                                                                      **Lydia**

 

“It’s going to be so lovely,” she said cheerily to Sam.

“I wish I could give you a wedding like this,” Sam told her.

They were setting up Weir Hall for the ceremony. They were expected at the pub for Robert and Aaron’s joint stag-do. Since they were working for Robert at Home Farm he had asked them to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow.

“I don’t need fancy streamers, just you and Samson. I’ll have all I want in life.”

After Steve died, then Steve died, she thought she would never be happy again. But Sam had come into her life, like a fresh breath of air. She didn’t need jewels and dresses to be happy, just love.

There was a noise outside causing them both to turn towards the door. Robert and Phoebe came rushing it. Knowing they was in trouble for skiving off she was quick to apologize. “Sorry, Ms., we were just getting back to work.”

“Were adopted as a baby?” Phoebe asked.

Why did she want to know that? “Yes, why?”

“Where were you born?”

“Aberdeen.”

Then she was engulfed by the older woman who started to cry. She looked over to Sam who looked as lost as she did. Robert on the other hand looked shocked.

“And you were born in November of 1983, right?” Robert asked.

“Yes.”

“On November 12, 1983, I gave birth to a little girl who I name Louise. I gave her up for adoption, so she could have a good life. My private investigator is sure…that little girl is you.”

Her eyes bugged out.

“Always knew you were Cinderella, Lydia,” Sam said, smiling at her.

She didn’t know what to think about what had just happened. But she had always wanted to meet her biological family.

 

                                                                             **Aaron**

 

“Don’t wanna get up,” he said, his head pounding.

“Fine, don’t get married then,” Robert said from the other side of the bed.

“Why don’t you sound like you’re dying?”

“Because some of us know how to hold our liquor.”

Aaron laughed then groaned. “You can’t. You just didn’t drink, did you?”

“Nope, was worried the kids might need us.”

Aaron narrowed his eyes at him. If it was anyone else to say that but Robert, he would think they were questioning his parenting. But he knows Robert, he wanted Aaron to have a good time, so he took the responsible role so Aaron wouldn’t have to worry.

“Don’t you have a niece to get to know?” Aaron said, turning away from Robert and the sunlight coming through the window.

Robert laughed, Aaron wished he would be quieter. “Like Phoebe is going to let her go anytime soon. Did you know she’s letting her call her Sandie? She won’t even let me call her by her birthname.”

“You do know our wedding is going to look plain and simple compared to what your big sister will throw for her.”

“I know, but that’s not my problem. I feel bad for Sam, he has no idea what’s he’s in store for.”

Robert leaned over him and kissed him gently. “I think it’s time to start to get ready. I’ll go make sure the kids are up and help them dress.”

“I’ll just be here dying.”

Robert’s laugh was still much too loud.

The hall was made up in dark colours, his request. His mum said it looked like a funeral instead of a wedding. If she is wanting bright, shiny decorations she should have had a different gay son. Robbie stood by Robert’s side in his little dark blue tux, matching Robert’s, looking adorable. George by his own side, in her little tux that was black, hers matched his own.

Harriet looked at him, waiting for him to start. He wasn’t one much for words, that was Robert’s department, he could charm anyone.

“I Aaron, take you, Robert, to be my everything.”


End file.
